Snuffles' Stay
by EternalCorruption
Summary: Sirius shows up at Hermione's and stays for the summer, carefully disguised as Snuffles. (HG/SB) *Complete!*
1. Feed me, please?

Author's Note: _I really don't know why I've written this. Surely, you'll notice that it is a Hermione/Sirius fic, which is even scarier. Mind you, it's fun, though. I'm no good with titles, and I'll admit, this fic is quite… under privileged. However, writers care intends to blossom through time, and I intend to make something relatively good out of this, so please, if you'll stick with it… ^_^; Sirius plushie dolls to all who review! A nice Petrificus Totalis (SP) to all of those who don't._   
  


**Snuffles' Stay**

_Chapter 1_

  
  
  
_It's almost been two years since we've discovered the truth about Sirius,_ thought Hermione, _but he still hasn't been cleared of his charges!_ Even as she thought, 'Snuffles' lay on her bed.   
  


*****

  
  
Hermione sat next to Snuffles, her fingers treading through his long, shaggy black coat. As Sirius had no place to stay, and surely he couldn't stay with Harry at the Dursley's, nor at the Burrow with Ron, Hermione asked her parents if this 'stray' could stay at their home for the summer. To her surprise, they agreed, but only if he were to leave during the school year.   
Snuffles arrived two days after the owl confirming that he could stay with Hermione delivered it's letter. He stood on the doorstep, pining, until a rather disgruntled Hermione opened the door.   
  
"You're lucky my parents aren't home right now, Snuffles."   
The bear-like dog huffed in agreement before trodding into the living room.   
  
"Ugh, Snuffles - when's the last time you've taken a bath? You're filthy, and you're dragging muck into the house! Come on!"   
Hermione took Snuffles' scruff, and lead him into her private bathroom. Her hands twisted the nob that allowed the precious hot water to flow into the blocked tub, where Snuffles patiently sat. The water filled around his large form, turning brown as it buffed off the looser muck from on his furry coat.   
  
_"Thank you, Hermione, I really appreciate everything you've done for me thus far,"_ Snuffles managed to pass to Hermione's mind. He bent downward to lick the outside of her outstretched hand.   
  
"It's no problem, Snuffles. As I only get to visit Harry and Ron during the end of the summer, I now have someone from the Wizarding World to keep me company!"   
  
_"You mean an outcast from the Wizarding World,"_ Snuffles added gloomily.   
  
"We'll get your name cleared for you, sooner or later. Then you and Harry will be able to live together, saving each other from the dangers that keep occurring to you both."   
The shaggy dog nodded, as Hermione picked up a cloth, and began scrubbing the dog down. _"I don't want to smell like a girl,"_ he added abruptly, as Hermione poured scented bath-scrub onto the cloth, nudging her forearm with his nose.   
  
"Oh, Snuffles, it's not going to kill you! Besides, my parents would think it's cute!" She chuckled softly at his remarking bark. "I can't clean you magically, and I haven't any dog soap, so we'll have to make due with what we've got, won't we?"   
She quickly cleared the dog's fur of the plastering dirt, dried him off, and attempted to tie a fetching pink bow around his neck, which Snuffles clearly did not approve of. _"I will not wear that bow."_   
  
"But you'd look so adorable! I'll put Crookshanks into one, too! Mum and Dad would love it!"   
  
_"I'm hungry."_   
  
"Fine, fine. We'll try again, later, then."   
Hermione walked down the stairs, a fresh, fluffy, and very clean Snuffles trailing behind her, smelling faintly of raspberries. She led the dog into the kitchen, where she pulled open the refrigerator door open, about to ask, "What would you like, Snuffles?" before turning around, to find Snuffles transformed back into his human form.   
  
"Sirius, are you sure that you should be changing into yourself right now?" Hermione asked.   
  
"It's fine, as long as I'm away from Diagon Alley." He grinned at her surprised face, and walked toward the kitchen table, pulling a large oak chair from beneath it, plopping down. "Surprise me!"   
  
Confused, Hermione searched through the fridge, before opening the freezer door as well. "Does Chicken sound alright, Sirius?"   
The man at the table nodded his head, shaking his shoulder-length black hair in the process. He preferred his hair longer while on the run. Although it made him more suspicious as a human, it made him look like a helpless stray whilst a dog.   
She pulled the chicken breast out of the freezer, setting them on the counter for a moments time, whilst she drug out a large frying pan, a glass casserole dish, a can of Cream of Mushroom soup, and utensils. Sirius stared at her in wonder, cocking his eyebrow in the process.   
  
"What are you planning to make?" he asked.   
  
"You'll see, now, won't you?"   
  
Hermione placed the chicken breasts on the frying pan, proceeding to fry them until they turned to a golden-brown color, and put them in the casserole dish, spreading the Cream of Mushroom soup over them. "This is an American dish; I learned it while staying at a 'Bed and Breakfast' while my Mum and Dad attended a conference there. They have some odd food there."   
  
While preparing the chicken, putting it in the stove, she made a fresh dish of mashed potatoes, green beans, and began mixing together a brownie desert dish. She finished it, all but the brownies, and fixed together it on a dish, placing it in front of the grateful face of Sirius.   
  
"You did yourself out, Hermione, this tastes pretty great," Sirius managed through a mouthful of food. "I really can't thank you enough. You didn't have to make anything; you could've left me with a bowl of Dog Food and I'd be content."   
  
"I hardly think that I'd leave you a bowl of Dog Food unless my parents were here, getting suspicious."   
  
Sirius grinned, continuing on his food, until he had gone through three helpings. "What can I say? I was a little hungry."   
  
"Yes, well, you've been on the run for a while, haven't you? I hadn't suspected anything less."   
  
The brownies were finshed.   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
Now they were here, lying in Hermione's room, Sirius back in his dog form. Being full now, he slowly slid into a sleepy daze, his eyelids growing heavier and heavier as Hermione's soft hand slid through his fur, scratching his doggish back.   
Hermione hummed softly through her teeth, starting to slide off into a deep sleep herself, until Sirius' voice flowed into her ears.   
  
_"Hermione? When are your parents supposed to get home?"_   
  
"Well," she began sleepily. "They're usually home by nine or so, when they're at a longer day of work. Why?"   
  
  
_I was just wondering. There's nothing wrong with wondering, is there?"_   
  
"No, I suppose not." She chuckled softly, placing a soft kiss on the top of Snuffles' head. "Don't worry about it. They'll be home in a little bit."   
  
Snuffles yawned, his ears folding back against his head. _"I'm getting a little sleepy."_   
  
"As am I, Snuffles." She gave a very long, very soft yawn as well. "Goodnight." Slumping against the back of her headboard, her head rested on Snuffles' side, she drifted off into a soft sleep.   
  


*****

  
  
  
Hermione's door slid open. In peeked the two soft faces of her parents, gazing on the view of a big, black dog, their sleeping daughter, and Crookshanks all sleeping on the same bed. Grins played on their faces. "Dear, we should wait until morning to give her the collar. She'll be pleased with it."   
  
"Who knows if the dog will."   
  
"He'll like it good enough."   
  
"I suppose so. It's good to see that she's able to sleep so peacefully. Until she heard that that stray was going to be able to stay with us, she's been eased, and able to sleep better than what she's normally been able to do during Summer holiday," her father said in a soft whisper.   
  
"Yes, dear."   
  
Her father took the door handle in his hand, pulling it toward himself. With a soft _click_ the door shut, and her parents walked back down the hall, entering their own room.   
  
"When do you think that we should tell her?" her father asked softly.   
  
"Maybe we'll tell her tomorrow, when we give her the dog's collar. She'll be pleased."   
  
"I hope." He smiled, pecking a kiss on his wife's cheek.   
  
"I know. A mother's intuition is never wrong."   
  


*****

  
  
Sirius woke with a start at the sound of the racket coming from a large box on the stand next to Hermione. _What the hell is that?_ he thought, bolting upward.   
  
Hermione must have felt him, because she eased up from her slumber. "What's the matter, Snuffles? Oh, I see." She giggled softly to herself, glancing toward the large stereo. "It's called a stereo. It plays _music._ Not Wizarding World music, but Muggle music. It differs quite a bit."   
  
_"So I've noticed._ He gave a small yelp, and jumped off the bed. _"What time is it, what time is it?"_ He clamped his jaws around the sleeve of Hermione's shirt, yanking her off the bed with a vigorous pull. _"We should write Harry."_ Letting go of Hermione's shirt, he pivoted around her in mad happiness.   
  
"You're quite exhilarating, aren't you? Calm down, Snuffles!" She laughed again, moving to turn off the stereo that was now playing some weird tune that she hadn't heard yet. "We'll write him -" Before she could finish, there was a soft knock on the door.   
  
"Hermione? You're awake?"   
  
She opened the door, staring into her mother's eyes. "Hullo, Mum! How was work?"   
  
"It was fine dear. Oh, we've bought that dog a collar for you. Make sure you put it on him." She handed the collar over to Hermione, who took it and slipped it onto Snuffles, buckling it so that it fitted perfectly onto his neck. Snuffles gave a small whimper, seeing that the collar was a dark purple color. "I thought that purple would go quite well with him; black and purple are complimentary."   
  
Hermione chuckled. "Yes, Mum. I like it." With that, she ran her fingers through the top of Snuffle's head.   
  
"Well, Hermione, your Father and I have a little bit of news to tell you. Come downstairs with me, and we'll tell you there, together." She gave her daughter a soft smile, her chestnut-brown eyes twinkling with anticipation. Turning, she left the room, and traveled down the carpeted hall and down the stairwell.   
  
"Well, Snuffles, it looks like we've got to go downstairs now."   
  
The two entered the living room, Hermione finding her parents sitting on the sofa together. "Well, Hermione; take a seat," her Dad told her, waving at the empty chair across from them.   
  
Hermione sat, looking at her parents, absent mindedly scratching behind Snuffle's ear.   
  
"Well, Hermione... You're going to have a little brother or sister, soon!" Her mother's face flushed, and she gave a broad smile to her daughter.   
  
"You're going to have a baby, Mum? Oh, that's wonderful!"   
  
"Yes, well. We've decided that we'd let you give the baby his or her middle name." Her father winked. "That's really all that we wanted to tell you." His arm snaked behind his wife, pulling her closer to him.   
  
" Well, Mum, Dad, that's wonderful news!" She gave a flashing toothy smile; _It feels so good to have straight teeth, instead of those big bulky things I used to have. "I think I'll go back up to my room, and try to decide on a name for the baby."   
  
With Snuffles at her side, she entered her room again, throwing herself onto her bed. No longer was she going to be a single child in a particularly radiant family, but one of two; the oldest of two, to another child that would be taking the attention that she had strived for, for so many years. __But,_ she thought, smiling, _I'll know what it's like to have a brother or sister, like Ron. I'll be a wonderful experience. I'm so happy for them._   
  
Snuffles transformed, again, into his human form, and sat on the bed next to Hermione. "You're going to be a big sister, now." He laughed softly, rubbing Hermione's back rather gently. "It'll be a new experience, but, you've had Ron and Harry to grow up with, so you know what a brother can be like." His eyes flashed with a laughing manner. "And that little Ginny girl to know what a sister's like. But this'll still be something new."   
  
Hermione stared up at Sirius for a moment, before laughing too. "Yeah, you're right. Now, how about that letter?"   
  
Dragging out a piece of parchment, a quill, and some unique multi-colored ink, she began to scribble onto the parchment:   
  
_Harry,   
  
How are you, and how are the Dursleys treating you? I'm fine, as always, and so is Snuffles. He's arrived here only yesterday, dirty and in need of care, so I took care of him while I could. You'll never believe it, Harry, but my parents are going to have a baby! I'm going to be a big sister!   
  
Have you talked to Ron? I suspect that this summer, we'll go back to the Burrow, and I will bring Snuffles with me. I don't suspect that Mrs. Weasley would mind, as he would help take care of those pesty Garden Gnomes that she hates so much. I can't wait until then.   
  
Really, my parents have said that I could give the baby its middle name! I was thinking, that if it were a boy, I'd give it the middle name Remus, after Mr. Lupin, considering all that he had done for us in our third year, but I'm not sure. If it were a girl, I was thinking of Ginny. Who knows? Anyway; Snuffles wishes to write to you, now, so it'll be on this same parchment.   
  
  
With Love,   
Hermione_   
  
Sirius took the parchment and flashed a grin toward Hermione. "Remus, hm? That sounds okay. ____ Remus Granger. It has a ring."   
  
With the quill in his hand, he proceeded to write;   
  
_Harry,   
The Dursleys had better be treating you well, if not, tell me soon. Hermione's been taking care of me these past two days, and I'm very thankful for it. Too bad you couldn't come over this summer, to her house. It's quite magnificent, but I don't know what you'd have to tell the Dursleys. Besides, we'd have to have Hermione ask her Mum and Dad if you could. I don't know what they'd say, with a child on the way.   
  
Well, Harry, I've discovered what many muggle things are, thanks to Hermione. Only this morning, I woke up to muggle music! It was fascinating, but it hurt my ears. Mind you, it was **Snuffles.** I've eaten American muggle food, and it was different, but good. Hermione's a good cook.   
  
This life is definitely interesting. Anyway, Harry, I'll write you back later. I feel compelled to chase after this squirrel that's sitting outside of Hermione's window, so if you don't mind…   
  
  
Sirius_   
  
Hermione chortled tremendously at Sirius for a few moments after. "Okay, SNUFFLES, go chase the squirrel."   
  
"Oh, but I really don't want to chase the _squirrel._" His eyes flashed maliciously, before her turned back into a dog.   
_I want to chase You!_ He barked somewhat loudly, before pouncing on top of Hermione, knocking her back onto the bed.   
  
"Oof! You're lucky that I've closed that bottle of ink, Snuffles!" She prodded Snuffle's nose with her index finger.   
  
Snuffles barked again, his tongue leashing out to lick her arms, fingers, and he eventually licked her toes, earning loud giggles from Hermione. Snuffles transformed back into Sirius, and placed a soft kiss upon her lips, before transforming back into Snuffles as quickly as one could say "Alohamora!"   
  
  
  
_Author's Notes: Okay, when Snuffles is talking, his lines are italicised (sp) and such. Sirius can talk in Snuffle-form, but only a little, and such. Wee o_o_   
  
Thanks goes out to my first reviewer, 'Diamond,' whose review had to be deleated, due to the changing of this story's thing. I've finally figured out HTML tags! ~Dances around in glee~ If anyone needs help, give me a Remus Lupin or Draco Malfoy plushie, and I'll be happy to! ~Chuckles softly~ Anyway; I'm going to be MSTing 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets' and really, I would LOVE HELP for this! If anybody feels up to helping, please, just give a SIGNED review, so I could get back to you, or e-mail me (my e-mail happens to be on my thingy.) 


	2. Don't let him get me

**Author's Note:** _Hey, people. Second chapter of 'Snuffles' Stay' is right here! Thanks to those of you who reviewed so quickly! So, here, is more of that ever mind-rendering story you just can't wait to read on with ^_^; Again; Sirius plushies to those who review; Petrificus Totalis to those who don't!_   
  
  
  


**Snuffles' Stay**

  


**Chapter 2**

  
  
  
  
Hermione held the last breath she had inhaled for an extended period of time. _Did Sirius do what I think he just did? Did he… Did he kiss me?!_ The thought ran through her head ever so quickly, yet, she could not figure out what the reasoning was behind it. Why would he do something like that? That wasn't something her best friends' GodFather was bound to do!   
  
Sirius was now Snuffles, once again, playing on the bed with Hermione. Although, her body seemed to stiffen after the moment he had switched to himself, and gave Hermione's lips a playful peck. It didn't mean anything… Of course it didn't. Sirius was an outlaw, banned from the Wizarding World because of his foolish impulses that led him to believe that he could take on Peter by himself (which, he could do, if it weren't for Peter's patheticness), which had led to the death of twelve innocent muggles.   
  
_"Hermione?"_ Snuffles asked, his voice rich with concern.   
  
  
"What, Snuffles?" Her words seemed to take longer than she would've liked to escape from her mouth, but as they came out, the harshness of her tone filled her ears.   
  
  
_"I didn't mean to upset you, Hermione. It's just one of those things you can't help sometimes!"_   
  
  
"I see. Okay, then, Snuffles." Hermione reached out and grabbed the muzzle of the dog, shaking it playfully. "I forgive you."   
  
  
_"Hermione?"_   
  
  
"Hmm, Snuffles?"   
  
  
The big dog jumped onto her lap, forcing himself closer onto the bushy-haired girl underneath himself. _"Please, please, please itch my back! Please, please, pleassssseeee!"_   
  
  
Hermione couldn't help but to chortle loudly, reaching her long-nailed fingers out to the dog's shaggy back. _He's really something odd, you know, Hermione? Like a big kid, trapped in some dog's body._ Snuffles' foot proceeded to thump against the bed.   
  
  
"Sirius?"   
  
  
_"Hmm, Hermione?"_   
  
  
"Do you think I should cut my hair?"   
  
  
_"Why would you want to do that? I like your hair the way it is."_   
  
  
"Oh… Okay, then. But why?" The bushy haired girl questioned, stroking fevered fingers along the dog's back.   
  
  
_"Because it's a little different then what you'd normally see, now isn't it? It gives you uniqueness, I suppose, but then again, you're unique in yourself, because you are the cleverest Witch of your time. Really somethin' for Hogwarts, I tell you. You remind me a bit about Lily when we were back in Hogwarts. Ahhh… The days of the Marauders…"_   
  
  
"I bet Harry'd be pleased to find that out," she inquired, yawning softly under her breath.   
  
  
_"Perhaps he would, perhaps he wouldn't."_   
  
Without another word on the subject, Hermione's head lulled onto the shaggy, massive head of Snuffles, and she fell into an enhanced, dreamy sleep.   
  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
Harry was holding his Eagle-feather quill in his right hand, contemplating silently over the scroll of parchment stretched out before him. He had received Sirius and Hermione's quickly scrawled letters; he was partial to the rainbowish ink, which brought the letter alive. It'd been so long since he'd actually seen Sirius, and with him staying at Hermione's, he'd be able to visit him this summer. The Dursleys weren't going to hold him back; nothing was.   
  
  
_Dear Hermione and 'Snuffles,'   
  
  
I'll have you know that the Dursleys are doing their part in leaving me alone. I expect that after so many warnings that if 'I'm not content, all I have to do is contact my Godfather; you know, the convicted murderer,' they get the point.   
  
  
The sooner I can get out of this place, the better. Dudley continues to stare at me like I'm a drumstick! The bloody nerve. He's gotten so large, now, that he takes up the whole side of a table, plus lolls over the corners. It's disgusting. Contact me as soon as you can! I need to get away from here; Hedwig's getting impatient, too. I think she wants to do something other than watch the mail-owls deliver the 'Daily Prophet' to me.   
  
  
**-Harry**_   
  
  
Harry gave the letter his finishing touches, wound it back into it's small scroll-like ensemble, and attached it to Hedwig's leg, who stood patiently, leaving after administering an affectionate nip on Harry's hand.   
  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
_"Hedwig's at the window. Wake up. Wake up, Hermione,"_ Snuffles added with a shake to her limp body. Her eyes shot open, gazing into those of the large dog on top of her.   
  
  
"What?" she managed to stifle out, stretching her arms long above her head, the sleeves of her gown sliding down the length of her forearm in return. "Oh? Hedwig!" Hermione jumped upwards, Snuffles leaning to the side of the bed, as she opened up her bedroom window, allowing the Snowy Owl to enter.   
  
  
She took the patient owl's leg, and unburdened it of it's dutiful message. Hermione smiled down at the faithful owl, stroking her gentle feathers as she unrolled the parchment in her other hand. Sirius was standing next to her, reading over her shoulder; she, however, failed to notice this at first.   
  
  
Hermione gave a little screech after turning her head, finding Sirius staring over her shoulder. "Don't DO that! You scared me.   
  
  
"That's surprising, as you've gone to Hogwarts for **how** long, now?" His eyes twinkled merrily toward her. "When're we going to Ron's?"   
  
  
"I'm not sure." Crookshanks pressed his body against her calves. "Oh, Crookshanks, are you hungry? Of course you are!" Hermione bent over and picked up her large ginger cat. "Is **Snuffles** hungry, too?"   
  
  
"How ever did you know, young Hermione?"   
  
  
"Woman intuition. It comes naturally!"   
  
  
Carrying Crookshanks in her hand, Sirius transformed back into Snuffles at her heels, they bounded down the stairwell. Her parents were seated at the kitchen table, both sipping from steaming mugs, Mr. Granger looking through the morning paper, Mrs. Granger glancing through a book of baby names.   
  
Snuffles sat on the floor next to Mrs. Granger's chair, his tail wagging ferociously behind him. He began panting slowly, his head positioned to rest on the woman's lap. Mrs. Granger laughed softly, scratching him softly behind the ears.   
  
  
"You're a good doggie, aren't you? What did you say his name was, dear?" Mrs. Granger questioned her daughter.   
  
  
"His name's Snuffles. He's just a big baby, and will do anything for food."   
  
  
"Well, look at those teeth of his! That's no condition for a just a young dog's teeth to be in! Honey," Mrs. Granger shot a glance to her husband, "we'll need to pick up a denta-bone for him. That'll clean out his mouth for a little while." She smiled down at Snuffles, fingers pulling back his lips. "He's so well behaved for a stray."   
  
  
The fridge stood before her, and Hermione's legs led her toward it. She opened the door, revealing the large capacity of the white muggle structure, and its fruitful contents. Snuffles' head perched from her mother's lap, and with his ears flattened, he turned his gaze to Hermione, getting a noseful of tantalizing scents.   
  
  
_"I smell something realllllly good."_ Snuffles exclaimed. His tail wagging more vigorously on the kitchen floor informed her of his hunger.   
  
  
"I take it that you're hungry, Snuffles?" She laughed shortly, pulling out left-over meats. "Here." She placed the meats in a bowl, and placed them on the floor in front of Snuffles, while occupying herself, now, with the task of feeding Crookshanks.   
  
  
_"Cold? You want me to eat this cold?"_   
  
  
Hermione shot him a rueful glare. She would have said, 'If I remember correctly, which I am positive that I do, you at once time lived off of rats, and cold meat will not make much difference,' but thought twice, as her parents were sitting at the table in the kitchen. "Go on, eat it! Silly dog."   
  
  
"Oh, and Hermione, dear… Don't forget to take the animals out for their exercise today; and don't forget about the leash laws!" Mrs. Granger shot a look to Snuffles. "We've supplied him with a leash, as well. It's hanging up in the garage."   
  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
  
Snuffles stood at the end of his tether, looking slightly disgruntled. _"Tell me again why I have to be on this leash. It's uncomfortable!"_ His voice was slightly abashed, Hermione noticed, and in attempts to make him feel better, she gave his side a good pat.   
  
  
"Leash Laws, Snuffles, I'm sorry." Crookshanks purred loudly from her side. "Yes, Crookshanks, I know." Reaching down, she managed to give the large ginger cat's back a long, loving scratch. "How far should we walk, Snuffles?"   
  
  
"Well, hello, little Granger," a cold voice sneered from behind her. Hermione turned around, looking into a stone-like face, complete with emotionless gray eyes. "What are you doing on this street? The police are trying to keep the world clean, and your lot isn't helping it any bloody much."   
  
  
"My lot? Please, do explain."   
  
  
"Indeed, I will. The police are trying to keep whores and prostitutes off of the streets, Granger. Do get the hint, and get your filthy self out of her."   
  
  
The cold voice stung her, made her want to lung out and beat the living tar out of the person who stood before her. She couldn't hex him; she was still Underage, and magicing would lead her into trouble with the Underage Wizardry Ministry office. But, she noticed only two seconds later, that Snuffles had taken matters into his own hands.   
  
  
Snuffles lunged at the guy; shocked, Hermione dropped the tether that bound her to him. Jaws extended, he clamped them firmly onto the guy's clothing, causing a mad panic. "AHH! GET THIS CRAZY MUTT OFF OF ME!" He flung himself around, trying to escape the dog's grasp. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, LITTLE GRANGER. YOU'LL HEAR MORE FROM ME, I CAN PROMISE YOU THAT!"   
  
  
Knowing that if he bit the man, he would be in quite a bit of trouble, Snuffles stuck to assaulting his clothing rather than the man himself. When the guy began to fling himself around, Sirius let go, padding to the side of Hermione, bearing his rather large teeth at the man, as if daring him to come closer.   
  
  
"I suggest you leave me alone, dunderhead, if you know what's best with you," Hermione claimed coolly. Her hand snaked out from beside her, fingers entwining themselves in the matted black fur of Snuffles. With her last words, she grabbed the leash of the dog, nudged her cat, and they were off again, back to the Granger home.   
  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Sirius."   
  
  
Sirius stood before her, laying a large hand on her shaking shoulder. "You're welcome, Hermione."   
  
  
Hermione threw herself backward, landing on the length of her bed. Sirius continued to stand next to the bed, glancing down at her. "What an arse!"   
  
  
"Why would somebody say that to you?" Sirius questioned.   
  
  
"I think," she paused to ponder a moment, "that he's jealous, because I would not give in to him. You notice how he called me a prostitute? Had you not been there, Sirius, I think he would have tried something with me. Tried to pass me a few pounds, and attempted to get into my trousers."   
  
  
"Pounds? What're those?"   
  
Chortling softly, she glanced at Sirius with the softest look in her eyes. "Pounds are muggle money. Anyway; thank you, Sirius, really. Thank you very much." Hermione bulted upward, throwing her arms around his midriff, burying her face in his shirt.   
  
  
Sirius' hand traveled down the back of her head, and played with her fluffy hair like the many times she had played with his, when he was known as Snuffles. "Again; you're welcome, Hermione. Nobody should mess with you like that." _Is this what I'm supposed to do? I must sound very stupid right now._   
  
  
He sat down beside her on the bed, allowing Hermione to curl up to his form. His hands rubbed her back, and played with her hair comfortingly. To hold himself up, he slid back, pressing his back against the headboard, lying Hermione on his slowly heaving chest. Hermione, face tear-stained, hands clutching onto his shirt for protective measures, paid no never-mind, and just continued to cling.   
  
  
_Mmm…_ he thought, nostrils inhaling the sweet scent of the young girl's hair. _I like that scent. It suits her well._ With Hermione still clutched to his chest, he slowly fell asleep.   
  
  
Hermione slept, as well. And at that moment, Sirius was not a dog. Sirius was Sirius, a man. 


	3. ...Shopping?

**Author's Notes:** _I'm sorry for not updating yesterday; something came up, and I only had time to add 'Overcome' to FF.net - It's a song fic, and it's very pretty… but, you know. So, here is Chapter three of Snuffles' Stay._   
  
  


**Snuffles' Stay**

  
  


**Chapter Three:**

  
  
  
Hermione shifted in her sleep, feeling the steely body beneath her, but not cracking open her eye just yet. _I think I'll just savour this moment a while…_ she told herself, snuggling further into Sirius.   
  
  
Sirius had woken already; his eyes were pointedly watching Hermione's sleeping form, his left arm wrapped around the sleeping girl's shoulders. A soft sigh escaped his lips, and he rested his chin on the bushy haired girl's head, murmuring softly.   
  
  
"…I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts… deedlydeedee… There they are, a-standin' in a row…"   
  
  
Bushy-haired Hermione stirred once more, turning her head toward Sirius. With a grin tugging at her lips, she opened her eyelids, revealing the deep brown-orbs. "What _are_ you on about?"   
  
  
"It's a song I learned back in Azkaban."   
  
  
"Oh? How'd you learn it?"   
  
  
"Well, at night, when everyone was supposed to be sleeping, some would be shrieking, going out of their minds, most likely. One night, some bloody loon started going on about this song, and since it had a ring to it, and in the essence that it would pass time, I learned it." He grinned cheekily, scratching the back of his head.   
  
  
A light rapping on the door, and the twist of the doorknob came so suddenly, that Sirius had barley the time to transform back into Snufles before Mrs. Granger barged into her daughter's bedroom. "Hermione, dear… Something… seems different in here…"   
  
  
Snuffles leaned against Hermione's headboard, Hermione resting her head upon the shaggy black dog. She hadn't noticed this, however, and her mouth was left open in surprise.   
  
  
"Oh, Mum, hello." She scratched the back of her neck. "Good morning."   
  
  
"Good morning, Hermione, dear! Good morning, Snuffles!" Mrs. Granger cocked an eyebrow at the large dog resting on her daughter's bed, with her daughter resting on top of _it._ "What is Snuffles doing in your bed like that?" She bustled over, pulling Hermione's curtains wide open. "Look! The sun's out, it's beautiful! I was thinking, that since I have the day off, we could take the animals to the park today… Or you could have your little friends come over, and we could spend a day in London."   
  
  
Hermione regarded her mother with a gaping mouth. "Ron and Harry, to London? Are you serious, Mum?"   
  
  
Mrs. Granger began to scowl. "And why _would_ I, Hermione? Why do you always have to make me look like the bad guy, here? All I wanted, was to spend a little quality time with my daughter, and get to know her friends a little better. Is that too much for a mother to ask for?" She bit her bottom lip, eyes tearing up slowly.   
  
  
"Oh, no, Mum, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, honest! It's just that you surprised me! I'm sure Harry and Ron would _love_ to come with us… but I don't know how Harry would get here!" Hermione gave her mother a warm smile.   
  
_Oh god,_ she also thought. _Mum's hormones are going berserk. I'd better be careful._   
  
  
"That's a simple solution, dear. I've had your father only just go pick him up!" Mrs. Granger chuckled. "He'll be back in just a little while, so, while we're waiting, contact your Ronald friend, the little red-headed dear. I've always liked that boy!"   
  
  
The bushy-brown-haired girl blinked slowly, trying to down the information she was just receiving from her mum. _I guess I'd better write Ron… but how'll I get… wait, wait! Mum bought Floo powder while we were in Diagon Alley…_ Hermione swallowed.   
  
  
"Mum? Didn't you buy Floo powder when we were in Diagon Alley last year? Could I use some to get ahold of Ron?"   
  
  
"Yes, Hermione, of course you can!" Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands to her mouth. "It's up on the hearth. Go on, now, get ahold of him!"   
  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
  
Hermione took a pinch of Floo Powder and threw it into the growing flames inside of their fire-place. The fire's radiant orange-red flicker switched to a deep green, and Hermione stepped within the boundaries of the flame. "The Burrow!" she shouted, mouth free of the creeping ashes riding on the flame.   
  
  
It happened in a blur of seconds; Hermione flew from the exit of the chimney and flew, with her elbows tucked in, mind, through the open skies of the city. The next thing she knew, she had landed in the Weasley fire-place; she could tell, as there were three red-headed figures sitting in front of the landing-space.   
  
  
George, Ron, and Ginny were there when she entered, turning to view the incomer from their fire-place. Ginny squealed, noticing that it were Hermione, and ran to help her out of the sooty, glowing pit. Ron stared at her in amazement, and George just cocked an eyebrow.   
  
  
"Didn't fancy seein' you here, you know?" said George, eyes widening. "Ickle Ronniekins was just talking about you, too. OY, FRED! 'MIONE'S HERE…"   
  
  
Ron's ears were visibly reddening, as Fred ran down the stairs and into the living room, spotting Hermione. "I reckon I figured that, George, good man!" Fred pushed his way past George, Ron, and Ginny, puffing his chest out incredulously. "Fred Weasley, most annoying chap in all of England, holder of the most -"   
  
  
Fred couldn't finish, as George pushed his way past him, holding his hand out pompously to Hermione. "There's a good mate. Fred is lying, of course. I am George Weasley, _most_ annoying chap in all of England…"   
  
  
"What are you two on about, now?" Ron asked, cocking his auburn eyebrow up at his twin brothers, who were currently making fools of themselves. He noticed, though, that Percy had been sitting in the next room, acting as pompous as usual, in front of a mirror, turning only to scowl at his brothers mocking him.   
  
  
"Well, um, Ron, could I ask you a question? In the other room, of course…" Hermione's eyes flickered toward Ginny, who was watching them intensely. She grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him into the kitchen.   
  
  
"What, Hermione?"   
  
  
"My mom, well, she's pregnant, you know? She asked if you and Harry were up for going out in London today, quite out of nowhere, mind you, and she asked me to come and fetch you… Oh, I do hope you'll be able to come. Mum'll be having a cow if you _don't._ Please ask!"   
  
  
Ron's eyes widened a little. "I didn't know your Mum was having a baby. Well, I'll ask. MUM! CAN I GO TO HERMIONE'S FOR THE DAY?"   
  
  
"Oh, alright, dear. Be _careful_ though!" Mrs. Weasley came bustling down the stairs, looking at the two under-age wizards before her. "When do you plan on being home, dear?"   
  
  
Hermione flashed Mrs. Weasley a warming smile. "Well, my Mum's been having these strange hormonal imbalances; she's pregnant, you know…" Mrs. Weasley nodded while returning a smile. "So it's really up to how she's feeling, I suppose…"   
  
  
"You'll be traveling by Floo powder there, dears?"   
  
  
"Yes, Mum," Ron managed.   
  
  
"Go on then, the two of you! Have _fun_ for heaven's sake. You've been cooped up in this house all Summer, Ron…" Mrs. Weasley pushed them into the living room, where she grabbed a pot from the hearth, exposing loose powdery bits in the shade of light green. "Go on then, go on!"   
  
  
Hermione left first, followed by Ron, and the two of them landed into Hermione's living room, where there stood Mrs. Granger, and a bewildered Harry Potter.   
  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
  
Mrs. Granger chippered madly, bustling around the house until Hermione notioned that they were supposed to be going into _London_ and not staying _home._ Mrs. Granger took the hint, and loaded the teens into the car, and the four of them, along with Snuffles (who was hanging out of the window) and Crookshanks, made their way into London.   
  
  
Harry clung to Snuffles, and Ron was so amused with the car's electric abilities, that he kept rolling the car window up and down in pure ecstasy. "Will you look at _that!_" he said, pointing to the switch that rolled down the window. "That's odd, it is."   
  
  
"You're starting to remind me of Mr. Weasley, Ron!" Hermione said, chuckling.   
  
  
"You kids, I'll let you walk around by yourselves for a while, okay? I have to look around for some baby things…" Mrs. Weasley inquired, taking a hand off the steering wheel to pat her stomach. "And we'll just meet up at the ice-cream parlor… Alright, Hermione?"   
  
  
"Alright, Mum." Her mother shoved a credit card into her hand. "What's this for?"   
  
  
"Oh, like I'm not going to let you three _buy anything!_ That'd be rude of me!" She grinned into the rear view mirror to the two boys behind them. "Just _don't_ max me out, okay? I want you to have fun! You're children…" she added, her eyes suddenly filling with tears. "I want you to be happy, like children should be! You shouldn't have to worry about things so much… You're just babies for heaven's sake… Oh, my… We're here…"   
  
  
The three teenagers stepped out of the vehicle, Harry pulling on Snuffles' leash, Hermione petting Crookshanks and cooing to him softly. "No, Crookshanks, stay with Grandmum… you can't go into the stores with us… we can't tie you up like we can with Snuffles, now can we? Be a _good kitty_ Crookshanks!" With that, she closed the door of the car.   
  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
  
Hermione, swaying slightly, glanced at Ron, and at Harry, blushing softly. "I'm sorry about that… My Mum's… a little off."   
  
  
"Isn't that the truth?" Ron added, unblinking.   
  
  
"Well, I say we go get Sirius, _and_ you two some Muggle clothing; you'll fit in a little more… Oh no… What size do you wear, Sirius? You'll have to remain Snuffles while we pick you something out, so you can transform and put on Muggle clothes to not look so suspicious," said Hermione.   
  
  
Snuffles gave Hermione an un-mistakable grin. _"Mediums; I'm not too bulky, since I haven't been eating right until I got to your house."_   
  
  
Hermione informed Ron and Harry, and the four of them set off in Muggle London, searching through windows for the right department store to search for clothing for the three guys. Hermione led them into a seemingly-good one, and showed the boys the selection; they had tethered Snuffles up outside.   
  
  
Ron picked up a pair of khaki zip-offs and glanced incredulously at them. "Muggles wear some strange things, don't they, Harry?" He looked at the price tag, and his ears bloomed into an unmistakable blush. He put them back on the rack.   
  
  
"Oh Ron, I think they'd look good on you; they go with your hair quite well. Get them! Oh, Harry, get these, get these!"   
  
  
Harry picked out Sirius a pair of pants, while Ron picked out a shirt for him, clothing which they thought would fit his slender frame, as well as their own clothing, and the three went to cash out. Hermione handed the clerk the credit card (a child's Visa Card (it's everywhere you want to be)) and the three of them left off again. Hermione didn't buy anything, as she had bought Sirius' clothing out of her share.   
  
  
Ron hadn't said much; Hermione felt that he was embarrassed that she had bought him something, when his family couldn't have really afforded it. She wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulder, gave him a pat on the bicep, and pulled her arm off again.   
  
  
Harry took Snuffles into a Muggle-men's bathroom, and, in an empty stall, had him transform into Sirius; he threw him the clothes they had bought over the door, telling him to change.   
  
  
"You know, Harry," Sirius said from inside the stall. "I'm as comfortable as I've ever been staying at Hermione's. Too bad, though, that I couldn't stay with you at the Dursley's… They're treating you right?" He walked out of the door, wearing the clothing, which fitted him perfectly.   
  
  
"Yeah," Harry answered. They walked out of the bathroom, Sirius holding his dirty robes. Hermione took them from him, and stuffed them into her bag.   
  
  
They passed a formal-looking store; Hermione had stopped and pressed her face to the glass. "I… um… Do you mind if we go in here for a few minutes? I want to see something…" Her cheeks tinted a light pink.   
  
  
Without questioning her further, they went into the store, which was filled with many elegant dresses and accessories. Hermione sifted through the store; glancing at beautiful garments, and holding them up to her body. She grabbed two off the racks, and asked them if they would mind if she would go and try these on; as they said no, she went ahead, and went into a dressing room.   
  
  
She slipped into the first one, a navy blue dress that swept the floor; spaghetti straps that little fringes were attatched to, that swept from one side of the strap, to the other. Hermione fidgeted, trying to zip up the back of the dress, but figured that she was having some problems.   
  
  
The bushy-brown-haired girl, who had her hair tied up in the back, tied into a messy-nest slipped out of the dressing room, her back facing the wall still. She blushed strongly, facing the three guys that were gaping as they looked at her in the dress, and asked…   
  
"Would someone... zip this up for me?" 


	4. Notes!

**Snuffles' Stay**

  
  


Slight Intermission and notes!

  
  
  
~Authoress Ashley walks out onto the middle of an empty stage, a spotlight illuminating her.~   
  
Hello. You are, currently, reading the interval of _Snuffles' Stay._ I just thought that I should write this, to clarify a few things, for your convenience.   
  
  
First of all, I would like to say that _yes!_ this shares a likeness with _A Sirius Reflection_ by Weretosia-87. She told me, through reviews, that I was able to 'borrow' her idea to form a new story off of it… thus, the likeness in the plot thus far. However, it will -not- end up how hers has; I only used this idea to **begin** a new story. It **will** change through time. I'm sorry if that makes you mad… I just couldn't get a start on anything, and I read _A Sirius Reflection_ and received a few ideas.   
  
  
Ms. Anna Black left a review, which asked why the dress didn't fit Hermione. The dress -did- in fact, fit, but Hermione just couldn't zip it up, and requested help. Thus… who knows who… came to her rescue! No, she is not pregnant; the only thing Hermione and Sirius shared was a quick peck at the lips… that doesn't lead to a creation of a baby! ~wink wink~ And I don't believe that this will evolve to including Hermione being pregnant; that's totally -not- Hermione!   
  
  
Thank you, though, for the reviews! I appreciate it very much. You can help with the evolution of this story… I don't exactly know where it's heading, but for SURE, it's going to be nothing very.. Sirius! Haha. O_o; Sorry about that. Corny, yes. Hermione will -not- be getting pregnant, that's not the kind of girl she is. Morals! Light fluff is fun, though.   
  
  
Thanks again…! I also recommend that you read "Ask Lupin" by Melody Applegate… it's funny. You contribute your questions to Mr. Remus Lupin, and he will have an answer for you! Just mess around with it, and have a little fun. LoL.   
  
  
  


-EternalCorruption, aka. Ashley


	5. Dudley

**Author's Note:** _I'm sorry for not being able to update this any sooner. It seems that another story I authored, "Who would Play WHO if Final Fantasy VIII were made into a movie" was against one of their rules about 'not submitting anything that has to do with Actors' and thus, I had been suspended from updating for six days. Six whole days! ARGH! I'm sorry about that. To make up for it, I plan to update more than one chapter, as I strive to do at least one a day. Again, I'm sorry! Oh… Please check out 'Overcome;' it's another little thing I authored; a song-fic (the song's called "Overcome" by Live.) Also check out "All I wanted" that I also authored. Thanks!_   
  
  


**Snuffles' Stay**

  


Chapter Four

  
  
  
  
The three men before her stared in a mixture of awe, surprise, and incredulousness. Sirius' jaw dropped, his eyes widened, Ron's ears turned a faint shade of red, and Harry's hands twitched. Hermione regarded them with a faint smile, turning around to expose her back flesh.   
  
  
Ron stepped forward, the shade of pink in his ears deepening to a dark, flushing red. His fingers grasped a hold of the little metal zipper that rested at Hermione's waist, and slowly zipped the dress up. With his ears still red, he stepped back to admire his handy-work.   
  
  
Hermione's face was as red as Ron's ears when she turned around. The dress fitted her perfectly, tight around her growing hips, but loose around her legs. She tilted her head downward, folding her arms in front of her chest.   
  
  
"You look… beautiful, Hermione…" Harry said softly. His hands were still twitching slightly; he tried to hide them by putting them in his pockets.   
  
  
"I'm sorry for making you… come in here… I just… felt like seeing something," crooned Hermione.   
  
  
_I don't mind,_ thought Sirius. _She looks absolutely radiant._ His thoughts flashed to a magazine Hermione had kept in her room; one with a picture of a muggle model on it. _She could be on one of those Muggle magazines, if she wanted to; she's got the looks for it, for sure._   
  
  
"Well, I'll, ah… Go and get dressed then, shall I?" She turned her back to them once more, and stepped into the dressing room. She receded once again, dressed in the clothes she wore when she had come in. "Come on, then." Hermione stepped toward the door.   
  
  
"Where're we off to, now?" asked Ron, whose ears were still tinted red.   
  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
  
Sirius walked behind the three; his eyes occasionally trailed down Hermione's body and rested on her bum, but, as quick as they occupied the view, he would shift them to the nothingness in front of him. With his peripheral vision, he could see Hermione's hips swaying gently as she walked.   
  
  
"Maybe we should meet up with Mum now? The ice-cream parlor's right up the road here… See? There it is." Hermione's finger was pointed into the near distance, where a convenient-sized building stood, with giant lettering spelling, "Baskin Robins."   
  
  
Harry's fingers wrapped around the cold metal door handle, pulled it open, and stood there, waiting for his accomplices to pass by first. Hermione was the first to enter; she grinned at Harry and muttered a short, "Thank you…" Ron entered, followed by Sirius, and finally, by Harry. The three sat at a table near the corner, waiting for Mrs. Granger.   
  
  
"They've gotten some lovely sugarless ice-cream here. Mum's fond of it - as my parents are dentists, they don't really approve of sugar-filled candies. Really…" She shook her head softly, letting out a soft chuckle. "Oh! Mum! There you are! Over here!" Hermione waved her hand frantically in the air, flagging Mrs. Granger down to their table. Neither Hermione, Ron, or Harry had noticed Sirius's quick transformation.   
  
  
"You three… haven't ordered anything, have you? Good, because I've just contacted Mr. Granger… we're going out to eat… You look so skinny, Harry, dear… like you're going to whither away if you don't eat something soon! I'm going to make sure you eat something good and fattening… with little sugar involved!" She smiled fondly down at the three.   
  
  
Ron leaned over and whispered to Hermione through her hair. "Your Mum's a regular nutter!"'   
  
  
Hermione's face contorted into a lop-sided smile. "Ron!" she whispered back. "She's just… hormonally unbalanced right now! She can't help it! I read so in a _A mother's guide to motherness!_ See! It's fact, Ron, fact!"   
  
  
He shrugged, and turned to Harry, who was staring down at Snuffles. "When'd he do that?" Ron asked Harry. Mrs. Granger had heard him and cocked up an eyebrow.   
  
  
"Who's done what, dear? There's something on my face, isn't there? Why didn't you tell me earlier? I must have made a fool of myself… Oh no… what am I going to do?" she pouted softly, pulling a compact out of her purse. "There's… nothing on my face! You're just trying to trick me, aren't you, you little tricksters? Yes, I know how you are. I've gotten one or two owls from your school explaining a few things about what you've done…" Her eyes flashed down at Hermione.   
  
  
"Never would I have figured that _my_ daughter would have succumbed to doing bad things! Especially like that! It was you two who dragged her into it, wasn't it?" her eyes begun to flash dangerously. "I understand that maybe you felt that you had to have a little more attention? Well… that's alright, dears… it's… it's not your fault…" She pouted softly, and turned around. "Lets go, now, shall we?"   
  
  
Harry and Ron glanced over at Hermione, wide eyed. "What… is up with your Mum? That's a little more than hormonally unbalanced!" mouthed Harry. He knew how pregnancies were; Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia decided that since their little Duddy-dinkums was going to be at Smeltings for the whole school year, they wanted something… someone else to keep them company during that time. They decided to have another baby. Dudley, however, was none too keen on this, whining profusely about how the baby's get all the attention, and Dudley would end up living in the cupboard under the stairs.   
  
  
Harry knew, however, that it was nearly impossible for Dudley to live in the cupboard underneath the stairs… the room was snug, and Dudley, who was roughly the size of a baby Killer Whale, would not be able to squeeze himself into the cupboard, without squashing all of the oxygen out of it, too.   
  
  
The group followed Mrs. Granger out of Baskin Robins, and proceeded to drive to the nearest buffet. They left Snuffles inside of the car, but when they left the buffet and entered the car again, they stored treats for Snuffles in their pockets. They drove back to the Granger's home, and Ron departed by Floo powder, but as it would take longer to take Harry home (the Dursleys weren't connected to the Floo network and he would have to go home by car) they decided that he should spend the night, and go home in the morning.   
  
  
Hermione led Harry up to the guest room and got him settled in. Mr. Granger had told Harry to bring extra clothes; just in case, so he was all prepared for the night. "Harry?" Hermione asked as he threw himself onto the bed.   
  
  
"Hmm?" Harry asked, aware of Snuffles jumping onto the bed, too.   
  
  
"Help me think of names for the baby."   
  
  
Harry arched an eyebrow. "…How about… Dudley…" he joked.   
  
  
Hermione's eyes widened dramatically. "Oh yes. That's something wonderful, isn't it? Baby Dudley Granger. Oh! Hermione… isn't that your brother? Baby Dudley?" She shook her head.   
  
  
"Well, I say you stick with Remus, like you said before," came Sirius' voice.   
  
  
"Yeah, I like Remus," added Harry, glancing over at Sirius, who was lying next to him. "And… Lily if it's a girl!" Harry sat up, rubbing the side of his head with his palm. "It sounds good… plus it was my Mum's name, and all…" He shot Hermione a slim grin.   
  
  
"That's what I thought of, too, Harry!"   
  
  
"Why don't you suggest 'Sirius' to your Mum?" Sirius asked with a slightly jokish tone.   
  
  
"Uh huh… have my baby brother named after an escaped convict, and a constellation; The Dog Star!" Hermione gave Sirius an acidly humorous smile.   
  
  
"That hurts, you know!" Sirius claimed, clasping his hand to his heart. "My heart! It's failing to beat at such words!"   
  
  
"Good," Hermione said. "Maybe then there would be some peace in the world!"   
  
  
"I highly doubt it," Harry added. "Sirius has done nothing for the world… nothing important, at least." Sirius shot him a look. "Well.. not that I know of, anyway."   
  
  
"I'll have you know that I once conjured up a potion that gave Severus Snape boils for a week!"   
  
  
"Once? I would have done it loads of times!" inquired Harry.   
  
  
"Yeah, well… He kind of got back at me by giving me a horrendous amount of acne that wouldn't clear up for a week, too."   
  
  
"That must have been fetching," muttered Hermione.   
  
  
"It was… That Moaning Myrtle nutter couldn't keep her eyes off of me! Kept coming in the boys bathroom to spy on me."   
  
  
Harry's face flushed crimson. It was no secret that Moaning Myrtle fancied him. "I feel your pain," was all he said.   
  
  
Hermione gave a short laugh, stood, and walked to the door. "Night, guys…" she murmured, opened the door, and walked out, shutting it softly behind her. Only two doors down was her bedroom; not a very far walk. She entered her room, shut her door, and sat on her bed.   
  
  
Her fingers traced over the CD player next to her. She turned on the stereo, and laid back, turning off the lamp next to her bed.   
  
  


_I bet you'd never come down from your tower for me   
I'll let you take it real slow while I try to decide   
Never would've loved you, should have left this town   
Never would've loved you now that things got turned around._   
  
  
  
*****

  
  
  
  
Hermione woke to the chiming of her alarm clock and looked over, noticing that her stereo was still playing. She turned off both the clock and the stereo, sat up, and presumed to get dressed. It was only Six O'clock in the morning, but she felt as though she had rested for thirteen hours or more.   
  
  
She glanced down at the trunk resting at the foot of her bed and gave a sigh. They had bought her sixth year supplies last year, before her fifth year, so Hermione would have a bit of extra reading. However, she hadn't cracked even _An Advanced Placement of Spells, Grade 6_, so there they were, resting in her trunk.   
  
  
A rapping on the door startled her. A head poked through, grinning maliciously. "Hermioneeee! Wake up! Your Dad says that you can go with us to drop me off at the Dursleys."   
  
  
Hermione laughed softly and walked toward the door. "Alright, Harry. Is Snuffles up to going?"   
  
  
Harry blinked, and stared at her. "Snuffles, eh? You ask him! He's sleeping still… the lazy bum." He shook his head. "Hurry up, hurry up!"   
  
  
"What? You're in that much of a hurry to get to the Dursley's?"   
  
  
"Well, that and…" Hermione stepped through the door, and Harry quickly pressed his lips against hers. Hermione was startled, and gave a startled yelp.   
  
  
"Why does that always seem to happen to me?" She said aloud. Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry, who laughed hysterically, and walked back into the guest room. "Boys!" she cursed, and shook her head.   
  
  
"Hermione, Harry, we're ready to go! If you want that dog to come, you'd better hurry up!"   
  
  
They woke up Snuffles and all three got into the car. Snuffles' head hung out the window, his lips flung out in the wind. _WEEEEEE!_ he implied, grinning doggishly.   
  
  
Mr. Granger pulled into the Dursley's drive, and Harry and Hermione stepped out. They walked to the front door, and Harry opened it. The two of them walked inside; Harry led Hermione up the stairs and into his room, where they deposited Harry's things. When they walked back down the stairs, Hermione met Dudley, who was oogling at her.   
  
  
"Harry… why is he staring at me like that?" Hermione asked.   
  
  
"Because he's never seen a _female_ let alone one that would hang out with me." He gave a short laugh. "I think he fancies you."   
  
  
Hermione suppressed a gag, and walked toward the front door. "Bye, Harry… see you September First!"   
  
  
"Why not earlier? Aren't you going to get your school things in Diagon Alley?"   
  
  
"I've already gotten them for a light Summer reading!"   
  
  
She walked out of the door and stepped into the car. When the Grangers were well off of Privet Drive, Dudley turned to Harry, his beady eyes bugging out of his fat face.   
  
  
"How in the world did you end up being friends with _her?_" he asked.   
  
  
"My animal magnetism. You know… since I'm a wizard and all, I put a spell on myself. It makes me irresistible to women…" he joked.   
  
  
Dudley's beady eyes sunk back into his head. He gave Harry a look of utter disapproval, and screeched, "MUM! HARRY'S SAID THAT HE -" before he could finish, Harry turned and walked away, heading back up the stairs.   
  
  
Harry entered his room and stared at his bed. "I really hate this stupid house," he muttered, before throwing himself on his bed. He picked the headset off of the bedside stand and put it on his ears, turned it on, and sank into the comfort of his pillow.   
  
  
  


_Everybody loves stars   
Everyone fell into her world she made here   
Where everybody rates love, but I don't care   
Cause it's her world; she made me_

  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: _Harry Potter is © of the Ever-so Talented J.K. Rowling. The songs featured here… "Same Drug" and "Confession" are © to 'Cold.' _


	6. ...Uh oh

**A/N:** Fluffy-ness up ahead. Warning, Will Robinson!   
  


**Snuffles' Stay**

  


Chapter Five

  
  
  
  
Snuffles' head was still flung out of the window, and he was still chiming _WEEEEEEEEE!'s_ from the backseat of the car. Hermione kept chuckling, yet Mr. Granger couldn't tell why - he couldn't hear Sirius' talking.   
  
  
They pulled into their driveway. Hermione opened the door for Snuffles to get out, and the two of them walked into the house, as Mr. Granger pulled the car into the garage. "You want to go for a walk, or something?" she asked Snuffles quietly.   
  
  
Snuffles shook his shaggy head. He turned his tail to Hermione and darted up the stairs. Laughing, Hermione ran after him. "Where are _you_ going!?! Get back here!" She walked into her bedroom, finding Snuffles on her bed, barking at her and wagging his tail playfully.   
  
  
"And _why_ are you on my bed, you nutter?" she asked, amused.   
  
  
_Because it's comfortable,_ he retorted. _And I like it here._ he layed down to emphasize his meaning, curling into a tight ball. Hermione came up to her bed and sat down, too, stroking Snuffles' fur.   
  
  
"Hmm…" she hummed to herself. "I really should begin reading _An Advanced Placement of Spells, Grade 6._ I've already done my homework for the Summer…" she stopped, because Sirius was staring at her.   
  
  
"You're too uptight, Hermione. If you were at Hogwarts with James, Remus, Peter and I… I don't even know why you study! You're well beyond your class average! I know you're going to be Head Girl; it was obvious that Lily was going to, too."   
  
  
"As you can see, I'm no Lily Potter," she snapped. "I am _not_ uptight. I just like to have things _done_ and out of the way, and if that makes me a bookworm, so be it!"   
  
  
"Hermione, I didn't mean it like that…" he murmured. "It's just that… you need to loosen up… have some fun…"   
  
  
"I _am_ loosened up!"   
  
  
Sirius stood up, which caused Hermione to stare up at him. "No… you're not."   
  
  
"Yes, I am!" she growled.   
  
  
Sirius pulled her into his arms. Hermione wiggled around for a few seconds, before realizing what had happened. "See? I am, too!"   
  
  
Sirius gave a soft laugh. "Yeah… after I pull you against my chest, you are."   
  
  
Hermione's cheeks burnt a deep crimson. "…No…" she managed.   
  
  
His fingers traced along her jaw line. When his index finger resided on her chin, he tipped it upward, forcing his eyes to meet hers. "Then why are you blushing?" He laughed softly.   
  
  
"They.. they're not!" She took a small gulp of air. "I'm just… a little warm, that's all!" _What am I doing?_   
  
  
"You're warm? Well, I guess being close to someone might have that affect on you. Sorry." He released his grasp on the bushy-haired girl and sat down on her bed.   
  
  
"Hmph!" she inquired, threw herself into her trunk, and pulled out a thick book. Hermione walked to her bed, threw herself onto it, and leaned against the headboard, burring herself into _An Advanced Placement in Spells, Grade 6._   
  
  
"You read too much," he noted, looking on the bookshelf at the multiple rows of books. "You've read all of those?"   
  
  
Hermione lifted her nose out of her book and directed her gaze at Sirius. "Yes, I have."   
  
  
"Wow. I'm surprised. I would have never have figured you to read a Romance Novel," he added, grinning maliciously.   
  
  
"A Romance Novel? Rubbish!" Her ears tinted pink like Ron's always did when he was nervous or embarrassed. "I would never read something like that!"   
  
  
Sirius stood up and walked to the bookshelf, pulling something out of it. He walked back over to the bed and held it out. "Rubbish, huh? You'd never read anything like that, huh? Then what's this?" He laughed, pulling the book back out of Hermione's reach when she tried to grab at it.   
  
  
"Okay, _FINE!_ I did read a Romance Novel… only one, mind you! And it's that one you're holding." She snapped the book she was reading close, stood up, and stared at Sirius with a hard glare. "And? What now? Are you going to laugh at me about that? Are you going to say, 'Well, Hermione, you have no life. All you do is read, read, read. Why don't you get a life, Hermione?' Well, _Snuffles_ I'm not going to take that rubbish from you! I have enough on my plate already!"   
  
  
Sirius was aghast. Hermione with fuming anger was bewilderment in itself. "Hermione… It's not like that!"   
  
  
"THEN WHAT IS IT LIKE!?! I would like to know, really, I would. But it seems to me that you're too busy being immature, like you always have. Being immature forced you into the place you're in now. It's your fault you're there, and don't think that I'm going to help you out of this situation much longer. You're only here because you had no other place to go, and we willfully took you in, when my Mum's expecting a baby, and all the lot. You should be happy and thankful, Sirius. Happy and thankful!"   
  
  
"I should be happy and thankful when you're yelling at me? When you're accusing me of being unable to capture Peter, the greasy git who killed Harry's parents… my best friends? If that's… if that's what you think, then maybe I should go. I shouldn't be somewhere where I'm not exactly wanted, or cared about."   
  
  
"Maybe you _should_ leave! Maybe then I could get some reading done! Maybe then I could think properly again!" Hermione turned away from Sirius, tears welling in her eyes.   
  
  
"Alright, then… Bye, Hermione." Sirius transformed back into Snuffles, and padded out of her room, down the stairs, and out of the open front door. He gave a back glance up to Hermione's bedroom window, gave a small sigh, and padded down the street.   
  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
Hermione lay on her bed, face buried into her pillow. It had only been ten minutes since Sirius had walked out, and no matter how she put it, she missed him… a lot. Her chest felt like it was restricting; like her rib cage were being crushed by a thick corset wrapped around her.   
  
  
"Sirius… I'm sorry… I didn't mean it…" she croaked, her eyes beginning to redden. "Don't leave… Don't leave me alone!"   
  
  
But Sirius wasn't there, she realized. No matter how much she cried, no matter how much she longed… he wouldn't come back. He wouldn't come back to her with open arms from what she'd said to him. _I'm so rude… so worthless as a friend. I don't know why people put up with me…_   
  
  
She sat up, wiping her eyes off on the sleeve of her shirt. _I'm going to find him, and bring him back. He's not going to live off rats again, just because I told him to get out._ She bolted down the stairwell and ran outside. "SNUFFLES! SNUFFLES, COME BACK!" she hollered, running down the sidewalk.   
  
  
Snuffles, meanwhile, was walking down the block, seemingly ignoring Hermione's screeching voice. _No matter what I do, I always seem to mess everything up. Why can't I do anything right? First James and Lily, then capturing Peter… now messing up with Hermione? Great… just great, Black._ Sirius thought.   
  
  
He stopped, hearing "SNUFFLES! SNUFFLES, COME BACKKK!" Snuffles turned, glancing back toward Hermione's house, and began walking back. "SNUFFLES! PLEASE, COME BACK!"   
  
  
Hermione was standing outside, hands cupped around her mouth, little tears strolling down her cheeks. Snuffles smiled inwardly… _She wants me to come back! Maybe it's just one of those hormonal imbalance things that her Mum has that's making her cranky like that. I guess I'll have to tread lightly._   
  
  
Snuffles slipped away from Hermione's apparent view. He took a back route that led him to her house. Panting softly, he pounded his way back up the stairwell, and jumped into Hermione's bedroom, waiting until the girl came back home to surprise her.   
  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
  
She had stayed out well past the length of time she was used to on the streets. Of course, she was looking for Snuffles, so that gave her a certain adrenaline. "Mum… Dad… I'm going to bed. G'night." She stopped up to her room after entering the house, her parents giving her bewildered stares.   
  
  
The trip up the stairs seemed to take a lot more effort than she was accustomed to. _Odd,_ she thought, _after climbing all of those stairs at Hogwarts, you would think that I'd be used to it by now!_   
  
  
Her bedroom door was closed. She reached out, grasping the cold, hard knob in her hand and gave it a fruitful twist; it opened up, revealing her slightly messy room. While walking to her bed, she let out a long, soft groan, her eyes shifting too hazily for her to notice the large black dog resting underneath her bed. Without a second yawn, she fell onto her bed, and slipped into a deep slumber.   
  
  


~*~_Dream Sequence_~*~

  
  
  
_She was running; running and crying, it seemed. There was nothing around her, only the pitch darkness that threatened to swallow her. The girl tried to cry aloud, but she couldn't; her voice was muffled by something invisible.   
  
  
Her arm twitched slightly… her body felt exhausted and used. Blood soaked her thin robes, her limbs ached, and she was lost. She couldn't find her way.   
  
  
The pain was becoming too much; her vision unfocused and her body began to sag. The darkness began to get darker…   
  
  
A large something came from the shadows, appearing at her side. It gave a long breathless howl, forced the girl onto his back, and led her out of the darkness that threatened to engulf the both of them. The dog laid her on a soft bed and snuggled up to her, whispering softly, "I'm only here to help you…"   
  
  
The girl slowly croaked out a mere "Sirius…"   
  
  


_~*~**End Dream Sequence**~*~   
  
  
Sirius shook Hermione awake; she was thrashing around, muttering, "No, Sirius! No!" which scared him quite a bit. "Hermione? Hermione, wake up… Come on…" He shook her lithe form softly.   
  
  
Hermione stirred, finally opening her eyes and viewing the room in a deranged hue. Sirius hung over her like some protective guard-dog, which, she had to remind herself, he seemingly is. It took her a few moments…   
  
  
"SIRIUS!" She sat up so quickly that she bumped heads with him. "You're back! I thought… weren't you… Why're you back here?"   
  
  
He stifled a short laugh, rubbing his head where they bumped. "It's nice to see you, too, Hermione… And it's also nice to know that I'm on your mind!"   
  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked, her eyebrow arching.   
  
  
"You were rolling around in your sleep, muttering 'No, Sirius! No!' and, well, I got kind of worried. It's not everyday that a beautiful woman has me on her mind…" He gave a sarcastic grin, reached out, and pulled Hermione next to his chest. "It's alright. I'm back, so… You don't have to worry anymore."   
  
  
Hermione pulled away almost reluctantly. "What do you mean, I don't have to worry anymore? What makes you think I was thinking about you? You really don't know what I was thinking, so don't assume so!" she snapped.   
  
  
"Yes, well, one can only assume that you have your mind on them when you're muttering one's name in your sleep!" He tightened his embrace, resting his chin on the top of her bushy mane. "Just shut up for once and let us have a quiet moment together."   
  
  
"Bu-" she started.   
  
  
"Shut it! Quiet moment!"   
  
  
Hermione growled instinctively. She wasn't used to having someone being forceful with her… unless, of course, you counted Snape, _but he's a teacher_ she reminded herself, _so that doesn't matter._ Sirius kissed the top of her head at the part in her hair.   
  
  
"Sirius… I was having a weird dream."   
  
  
"There you go, ruining the quiet moment…" he joked. He kissed the top of her head again. "I only slightly figured that you were having some sort of weird dream… otherwise you wouldn't have been tossing and turning like that. See… I can be helpful sometimes."   
  
  
"There's a keyword there, Sirius… Sometimes!"   
  
  
"Why you…" he reached down, putting his hands underneath her armpits and began to tickle ferociously. He only stopped, however, when Hermione's bedroom door was opened.   
  
  
Mrs. Granger stepped inside, holding a handful of freshly washed laundry. Her hair was done up in curlers, her robe was tied tightly around her waist, and her slippers consisted of fluffy pink bunnies on the end. She didn't look up while walking inside, only, she just stared down at her bunny slippers.   
  
  
Sirius froze, staring at Mrs. Granger incredulously. He dared not to say a thing; he didn't trust the words that would come out of his mouth at that moment.   
  
  
The fluffy bunny-slippered woman set Hermione's clothing on her dresser, patted them fondly, and walked back to the door, humming 'Twinkle twinkle little star' all the while.   
  
  
"Oh, Hermione, dear… I've done you some clean laundry, so you'll have something nice to wear. Don't let me forget… we need to go shopping and buy you some new panties and a few bras… I've noticed that you've begun to develop boobies lately!" Sirius withheld a snort. "Just be ready and come down stairs in half an hour… I'll make breakfast."   
  
  
Without looking at her daughter, she turned and walked out of Hermione's bedroom, picking up on the humming of the lullaby.   
  
  
When Sirius pulled back from Hermione, he looked down, noticing the increasingly red flush of her face. He laughed softly, placing a soft kiss on her nose. "You'd better hurry up, Pumpkin… you've got to go under-garment shopping!"   
  
  
Hermione groaned, throwing a rueful glare at Sirius. "And I suspect that you'd be the first person to want to see them when I get home, wouldn't you?"   
  
  
Sirius' eyes widened in shock. What did she just say? What did she mean by it?   
  
  
Hermione laughed at the astonished look on Sirius' face. "Yes, well…" she cleared her throat. "I guess I had better go with my Mum now." She slipped off the side of the bed and stood, stretching her arms over her head. "Good thing Mum didn't -"   
  
  
Before she could finish, Hermione's Mum's head popped in from the opened door. Her eyebrow arched, she glanced at her daughter, asking, "Good thing Mum didn't what?" 


	7. More than one?

**A/N:** _And by Popular request… An addition to Snuffles' Stay!_   
  
  


**Snuffles' Stay**

  
  


_Chapter Six_

  
  
  
"Good thing Mum didn't what, dear?" Hermione's Mum asked.   
  
  
Hermione froze. Mrs. Granger was bound to notice Sirius… what was she going to do to explain him being there? "Who's he, and why is he in your room, Hermione?" Mrs. Granger asked, her voice firm and slightly demanding.   
  
  
"Mum… this is Remus Lupin… you know, my old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Hermione lied.   
  
  
"What is he doing in your _room_ Hermione?"   
  
  
"I asked him to help me with some of my school work… he just apparated here to show me a few things. He won't be here too long, Mum."   
  
  
Mrs. Granger's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I don't see your books out, dear."   
  
  
"It's a practical lesson, Mum. Just wands."   
  
  
"Then where is your wand?"   
  
  
  
"I was just getting up to get it out of my trunk before you came in. I didn't know that we were going away today… Otherwise, I would have told Mr. Lupin to stay home."   
  
  
"Why is he on your bed, Hermione?" Mrs. Granger asked, voice more firm.   
  
  
"Sometimes, when you apparate, it's hard to direct where you'll land. I suppose that he didn't time his apparation right and ended up appearing on my bed. That's all, Mum… really."   
  
  
"Oh!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Lupin! I've heard quite a bit about you… Hermione said that you're her favorite teacher… and that you were quite cute, too!" Sirius shot a wide-eyed look at Hermione, holding back a grin. "Well, Mr. Lupin, I'm sorry, but we've got plans for today… Could you come back a little later, maybe? I'm sure she'd be happy to get her studies up. Yes, yes, that's my Hermione… always ahead in everything."   
  
  
Sirius stood up and nodded. "Indeed, Mrs. Granger. If I could just clear a few things with Hermione… I'll leave in a few minutes after that. I'm sorry for disturbing you." _I've always been good at lying_ he told himself.   
  
  
"Yes, yes, of course! Anything for my daughter's favorite teacher!" Mrs. Granger turned and walked out through the door.   
  
  
Hermione turned to Sirius, eyes widened in shock. "Oh my…"   
  
  
Sirius grinned maliciously. "Cute Mr. Lupin, eh? Oooh… Hermione! Never would have figured! No wonder you were thinking of 'Remus' as the baby's middle name…!"   
  
  
"Oh, shove it!" Hermione snapped. "You should be grateful that I just saved your arse!"   
  
  
"Actually, Hermione… You should be grateful that I played along! If I hadn't, who knows what kind of trouble you could have gotten into by your parents. See? You need me!"   
  
  
"The only thing you're good for is lying, isn't it?" asked Hermione.   
  
  
"No, it isn't," added Sirius. "I'm good at practical jokes, waking others when they're having a _bad dream,_ kissing…" He grinned cheekily.   
  
  
"Is that so, Sirius Black?"   
  
  
"Do you need proof?" he asked innocently.   
  
  
"I'm not sure… do I?"   
  
  
"I'm beginning to think that you do!"   
  
  
Hermione stepped closer to Sirius, chocolate brown orbs gleaming happily. "Is that so?"   
  
  
"Yeah, that's so… I'm only wondering… what kind of prank should I pull to prove it to you!"   
  
  
The bushy-brown-haired girl growled inwardly. _He can be such a dumbass sometimes!_ Sirius laughed again, pulled her closer to him, wrapping his long arms around her back. "Sirius Black! Hands off!" she added playfully.   
  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Professor Granger… I just… you're just _so cute_ that I can't keep my hands off of you! Please, Professor… don't give me detention!"   
  
  
"Detention, Black… You are to scrub Snape's dungeon… with your toothbrush! No magic!" Hermione chuckled softly.   
  
  
"Aww, but Professor… I didn't mean to! It was Black Sirius! Not Sirius Black!"   
  
  
"There's no difference, if you have failed to notice!"   
  
  
"There is a way to tell the difference," added Sirius, grinning maliciously.   
  
  
"Oh yes? And how is that?"   
  
  
"By kissing them." Sirius looked down into Hermione's glowing eyes, his malicious grin still spread across his lips. Hermione's heart gave a long leap in her chest, speeding up to her throat. Sirius bent down, eyes locking with hers… and gently brushed his lips against hers.   
  
  
Shocked, Hermione closed her eyes, applying gentle pressure to the kiss. Her body seemed to melt away next to the strong, sturdy frame of Sirius Black. She pulled away, a soft smile tugging at the corners of her thin mouth. "And… was that Black Sirius, or Sirius Black?"   
  
  
"I would say that was Sirius Black… but I'm not too sure… Maybe I should test again?"   
  
  
"No, you're supposed to _know_ those things, sir. That's two detentions, now, for lying to a Professor. We'll arrange your detention tonight at eight. Now, if you don't mind, I must get ready for my evening outing." Hermione wiggled her way out of Sirius' arms.   
  
  
"Aww, but…"   
  
  
"No buts! Now, if my memory doesn't seem to fail me… Mr. Lupin is supposed to be _gone_ by now? And where is my dog, Snuffles? I'm missing him ever so _dearly._"   
  
  
"Is that so?" Sirius asked, a content gleam shining through his eyes. "I shall just have to go find this dog _Snuffles._" Without a second word, Sirius popped back into his Animagus form as Snuffles, giving a soft bark in return.   
  
  
Hermione opened the drawers of her dresser, pulling out a pair of denim jeans and a soft pink cotton shirt. She glanced back down at Snuffles, crinkled up her nose, and walked to the door leading to her bathroom. "I'll be right back out."   
  
  
She opened the door, walked in, and glanced around. Looking into the mirror, she watched her reflection… An ordinary looking girl, disenchanted by her fluffy brown mass of hair, complete with glowing brown orbs that illuminated her face. She gave a small sigh, slipping off her clothing from the previous day, and slid into her new, clean clothing.   
  
  
Taking out a hair-brush, she drug it through her hair. Being stubborn, her hair attached itself to the plastic brush. _Great…_ Hermione thought. _Static._ Pulling her hair through the brush again, she took a hair-tie and pulled her hair into a high pony-tail.   
  
  
Hermione pulled the bathroom door shut behind her. Snuffles stared at her with wide, gleaming eyes. _"Wow, 'Mione, you look pretty good like that."_ Hermione's cheeks flushed.   
  
  
"Why, thank you, good sir."   
  
  
The two walked from Hermione's room to the downstairs kitchen. "Ready to go, Mum?" Mr. And Mrs. Granger were sitting at the kitchen table again, sipping freshly brewed tea. Snuffles padded over to Mrs. Granger again and laid his head on her lap.   
  
  
"Yes, Hermione, dear… Just let me finish my tea, and we'll get going."   
  
  
Snuffles gave a soft snort, pulled his head from Mrs. Granger's lap, and padded over to Hermione, who was lowering herself into a chair. _"Err… Hermione?"_ he started.   
  
  
Hermione lifted her brows in question, fully aware of her parents' presence. _"Your Mum… is having more than one baby,"_ Snuffles said, eyes twinkling.   
  
  
If Hermione had been drinking tea at that moment, it would have escaped from her mouth and flown across the table. "Excuse me, Mum, Dad, I'm just going to walk outside for a few moments… get some fresh air…" she said softly, getting up from the table.   
  
  
"Okay, dear… I'll be out in a few minutes."   
  
  
Snuffles, taking the hint, followed Hermione out the front door. "How do you know that, Snuffles?" Hermione asked with incredulousness.   
  
  
_"I'm a dog, Hermione. I can sense those things!"_   
  
  
"Do you think she knows? Oh man, oh man… How many is she having? I don't know if I should be happy or not…" Hermione said most of this while pacing back and fourth.   
  
  
_"I don't know… They're not too big yet. I sensed two, but there might be up to three. Haha! You're going to have much more than one little brat running around here!"_   
  
  
"Up to three…? Oh no…" Just then, the front door opened and Mrs. Granger walked out. "We're going now, Mum?"   
  
  
"Yes, dear… don't bring the dog… it's just us today. Would you mind horribly if we stop at the doctors today? I forgot that I had an appointment."   
  
  
"It's fine, Mom. I don't mind." Hermione walked back to the front door, opened it, and shoved Snuffles inside. "Be a _good_ boy, Snuffles. We'll be back soon."   
  
  
Mrs. Granger and Hermione climbed into the car, driving into town. After a few hours of shopping (Hermione received two new bras and quite a few pairs of panties), Mrs. Granger drove them to the doctor's office, where she was to get an ultrasound.   
  
  
The nurse led the two into a room, laid Mrs. Granger on a table, and said, "The doctor will be in in a moment."   
  
  
Hermione grinned inwardly. _This is going to be a surprise,_ she thought. _I would like to tell Mum about the babies, but… she'd wonder how I would know. 'Oh yes, Mum… you know, Snuffles? Yes, well, he's really a wizard, and he can talk to me… he told me that you're having more than one baby!' Wouldn't that be a shocker?_ She gave a soft chuckle.   
  
  
The doctor walked in, smiling softly at her patient. "Ultrasound today!" She pulled the gel out of the cupboard and set it on a table next to Mrs. Granger. "If you could unbutton your shirt just so the whole of your stomach is exposed… yes, just like that. We'll get started!"   
  
She gently poured a bit of the gel on Mrs. Granger's stomach, pulled out the little scope thing, and pressed it against her stomach. The Doctor searched around, pressing softly on Mrs. Granger's stomach until a little figure showed on the screen next to her. Mrs. Granger gave a soft sob, glancing at the life-form on the screen. "My baby…" she said softly… "My baby…!"   
  
  
The doctor's brow furrowed. She continued to move the scope around on her patient's belly, until a grin spread across her face. "Look at the screen, Mrs. Granger… tell me what you see."   
  
  
Mrs. Granger's face turned to the screen. She gave a small gasp… On the screen resided three little figures. "What's that mean, doctor?"   
  
  
Hermione's face contorted with careful glee. "It means, Mum, that you are going to have triplets."   
  
  
"Oh… my…! Triplets?!?!" Mrs. Granger gasped. The doctor nodded.   
  
  
"It's too early to tell the sexes of the babies… But we do know that you're having three! I want you to stay off your feet as much as you can, and get quite a bit of rest. These babies will wear you down." Mrs. Granger nodded in agreement.   
  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
"You're having triplets, honey!?!" Mr. Granger asked, eyes widening. "What're we going to do? This… we're going to have to transform the Guest Room into a nursery… we're going to have to buy three bassinets or cribs for the babies… Oh… Hermione… you're going to have to help us when they're here… But you don't have to worry about them until next Summer."   
  
  
"Mum, Dad! You're only having babies! Not a zoo! I know how to take care of children; I read so in _A guide to taking care of Children,_ and _What to do when you're expecting._ You can borrow them, Mum, if you need, but I highly doubt that you'll have to, as you've already had me."   
  
  
"Thank you, Hermione dear… We just don't want you to worry."   
  
  
"Yeah, Mum… I'm not too worried. I just want my parents to be happy."   
  
  
Mrs. Granger's eyes begun to well up with tears. "Oh Hermione! You're such a great daughter!" She launched her arms around her daughter's neck and held her close. "You're such a good girl! I'm so proud of you, and everything that you've done, even if you are a Witch! You're still my little Hermione!"   
  
  
Hermione patted her Mum's back softly. "Thank you, Mum, but I'm no longer your little Hermione. I'm your big Hermione… soon to be the big sister of those three little babies that you have in your womb."   
  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Granger exchanged glances, then looked at their daughter, eyes full of intense excitement. "We want you, not only to give the babies their middle names, dear, but we think that you should give one of them their first name… They're your little siblings! And you've had so much… experience with different names, since you've been a Witch. We just want them to be happy, with good names! And we're sure that you can do that, honey," Mrs. Granger added.   
  
  
The bushy-brown-haired girl smiled meekly. "Thanks, Mum…"   
  
  
With her last words, she turned and walked up the stairs, giving her parents a small, "Goodnight, Mum, Dad."   
  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
Hermione entered her room with a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Hey, Snuffles," she greeted the large black dog lounging on her bed. "What are you doing, you nutter?"   
  
  
_"Lying on your bed, waiting for you to climb up here with me, perhaps?"_ Snuffles inquired.   
  
  
"And why is that? I thought we distinguished that you have a detention to serve tonight, hm?"   
  
  
_"So? Can't I do it tomorrow?"_   
  
  
Hermione put her hands on her hips, glaring at the large dog with a feverish look in her eyes. "Sirius, be serious."   
  
  
_"But I am serious… otherwise, I wouldn't be Sirius!"_   
  
  
"Sirius! I mean it!"   
  
  
"I mean it, too! I'm seriously Sirius!"   
  
  
Hermione gave a hard glare to Sirius. "I see…" She turned to walk into her bathroom before Crookshanks weaved himself between her legs. "Oh, Crookshanks… I haven't been giving you much attention, have I? I'm sorry!" She heaved the large Ginger cat up.   
  
  
"Damn cat gets all of the attention," Sirius muttered to himself. He rolled over on Hermione's bed, groaning as he stretched his arms out. "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts… deedlydeedee!" He sang, grinning as Hermione turned her head to him and stuck out her tongue.   
  
  
"You were right, you know. My Mum's not having one baby, but triplets… and she wants me to give them all middle names, and give one of them their first name. I have no clue what to name them!"   
  
  
"I say you name a boy… Sirius." He laughed at the look forming on her face. "What? Don't you like that name? I happen to enjoy it!"   
  
  
"Whether I like it or not doesn't matter. It's the _thought_ that counts. 'C'mere, Dog Star! C'mere!' Yeah, that's what I want my little brother called… if I have one."   
  
  
"Maybe you should just name him _Remus_!" Hermione face flushed and Sirius chortled heartily. "I knew it!"   
  
  
"Knew what, you dog?"   
  
  
"Knew that you had something for Remus J. Lupin!"   
  
  
"Oh shut up!" She growled, throwing a pillow at Sirius' head. "No. I have something for you, instead." 


	8. You're dirty

**A/N:** _Oh man! You reviewers rock! Mwha! I'm sorry I haven't updated for two days, but you know… I've been tryin' to find information on 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban' auditions… Which I have! I also wrote an e-mail to Oliver and James Phelps, the actors who play George and Fred Weasley, and surprisingly, they wrote me back, telling me to go for it! Such kind hearted, loving, pretty cute boys who happen to only be a few months older than myself… Moving on! On with the story!!_   
  
  


**Snuffles' Stay**   
  
_Chapter Seven_   
  
  
"I don't know how I did it. I think the only reason I never lost my mind is that I knew I was innocent. It wasn't a happy thought, so the dementors couldn't suck it out of me; but it kept me sane, and knowing who I am… helped me keep my powers."' - Sirius, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban   
  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
"Addilynn Fleur Granger for a girl, and Winguric Dane Granger for a boy!" exclaimed Hermione to Sirius, who was smiling softly at her, hand stroking her floof of brown hair.   
  
  
"Where did Winguric come from?"   
  
  
"A Warlock that I met in the Leaky Cauldron on my first visit to Diagon Alley. He was quite nice, really… helped Mum and Dad out with Wizarding Money."   
  
  
"Oh?" There was a faint hint of jealousy in his voice that Hermione seemed to notice.   
  
  
"Are we getting jealous, Mr. Black?" Hermione asked, eyebrows rose in mock seriousness.   
  
  
"A dog is always possessive of his territory."   
  
  
"Basically, you are saying that you are a dog, for one, and second of all, that I am territory?" Her eyebrows furrowed together. "How nice of you. I feel complimented."   
  
  
"And why shouldn't you? It's all because of my presence! I knew it!"   
  
  
Hermione struggled to wiggle free of his grasp. "You're too full of yourself, Sirius. Women aren't about to throw themselves to the hem of your robes and beg you to come to bed with them."   
  
  
"How can you be so sure?" His eyes twinkled playfully, almost daringly at Hermione.   
  
  
"Because I haven't, haven't I?" Hermione's chocolate-brown orbs searched into his own deep eyes. "Don't get me worked up like that! I need rest, relaxation! It's my summer holiday, remember? My last _free_ summer holiday, to be exact! Next year, I have to come home to find my little brothers, or sisters, or whatever bustling around the house, screaming, crying… begging! I don't know if I can handle it."   
  
  
"Well, they're not yours, so you really shouldn't worry too much."   
  
  
"I can't help but feel a sense of responsibility for them, though! It's… It's as if I _am_ their mother! I worry and fuss over my Mum's well being as well as any pregnant woman would of herself. There's just no denying it, Sirius; I have no life!"   
  
  
"Of course you have a life!" Sirius gave a thick, heartful laugh. "You go to Hogwarts… the best Magical School in all of Britain… And you're the cleverest Witch of your class… well beyond the majority of the students. After your school years are complete, you're prone to find a fitting job."   
  
  
Hermione gave an exasperated sigh. "Prone. That's all I am… Prone." She pressed her cheek against Sirius' chest, moving with the rise and fall of his chest. "Will you come back to Hogwarts with me?"   
  
  
"Why are you thinking so far ahead of yourself? You're only 17! You should be having a little bit of _fun!_"   
  
  
"I _am_ having fun!" she huffed. "This is fun! See!" Hermione glanced up to look within Sirius' deep orbs again, her lips contorted into a wide smile, expelling her fabulous glowing, pearly teeth. "This is my happy, content face! It's what I use when I'm having _fun!_"   
  
  
"Too bad it's cheesy lookin' and would frighten little kids off!"   
  
  
"HEY!" Hermione thumped her fist against Sirius' chest. "That's rude!"   
  
  
"I only speak the truth! For I am… Sirius!"   
  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. Guys could be so damned testy. "More like incoherent" she muttered.   
  
  
"What was that?"   
  
  
"Nothing!" Hermione lied, grinning. "Well…" Her fingers laced the fabric of Sirius' shirt, and she noticed that it was starting to soil. "Sirius… These need washed, and I daresay, you need to bathe again."   
  
  
"Do I?" he asked, looking down at his increasingly dirtying shirt.   
  
  
"Yes, you do. Go into the bathroom, take them off, and throw them out the door so you can take a shower in there. I'll go and put your clothes in the washer with some of my things… But they won't be done for a while. They have to dry and everything… so you can… Hold on, I'll… Oh! My Father's old shirt that he gave me… Hmm…"   
  
  
Hermione walked to her dresser, pulled open a drawer, and pulled out a large black t-shirt decorated with "Cheeky Monkey" written all over them. Sirius saw the shirt and gave a protest of laughs.   
  
  
"What? Do you suggest I go to my Father and exclaim, 'Well, Dad, there's an escaped fugitive living in my bedroom… and he's quite dirty now, so I decided to wash his clothing, when I discovered that he had nothing else to wear. Might he be able to borrow a pair of slacks?" Hermione added testily.   
  
  
"Fine!" Sirius said, laughing still. "I'll wear the Cheeky Monkey shirt, but… Don't you at least have a pair of boxers?"   
  
  
"I was _getting to that_" Hermione snapped. She pulled open another drawer and dug through its contents. Finally, she fished out a pair of gray boxers, seemingly bigger than what her attire suggested, and hung them out in her hand. "These are _mine_ but I am allowing you to wear them. They're men's so don't look at me like that!"''   
  
  
"Alright, then. I'll… lounge around, in your room, dressed in a Cheeky Monkey shirt and a pair of gray boxers that belong to a seventeen year old woman, shall I?"   
  
  
"Yes."   
  
  
"How dignified!" Sirius clapped his hands to his mouth and gave a mock gasp. "The excitement that is flowing through my veins at this precise moment! You have no idea!"   
  
  
Hermione gave him an apprehensive look. "Like I stated before… you should be _grateful_ that I'm doing this for you! If Ron had come over, asking for undergarments, I would…"   
  
  
"That reminds me, dear Hermione… How was the garment shopping with your mother?" His eyes flashed maliciously at Hermione. "Get anything gooooood?"'   
  
  
The flush on her cheeks couldn't be any more crimson. "That's none of your business, Sirius!"   
  
  
"Are we hiding something from the rest of the students, hmm? Share with the rest of the class! TEN POINTS FROM -"   
  
  
"Shhhhh!" Hermione hissed. "Why do you want to know so badly?"   
  
  
"It's my duty to know these things."   
  
  
"These things? And what would that be, exactly?"   
  
  
Sirius brushed his lips against Hermione's temple, pressing feathery kisses along her soft flesh. "Everything about you."   
  
  
Hermione melted in his grasp. Why did he have to say those words? Why did he have to know the touches that would set her soul on fire? That would make her heart race and contort her thinking? "…Is that… so?" she asked, her voice soft and hinting something she never knew she'd feel around him.   
  
  
Lust? Passion?   
  
  
Perhaps what she felt proved to be a mixture of both.   
  
  
"Hermione?" Sirius asked, his voice audibly a whisper deeply filled with honest intentions.   
  
  
"Hmm?" was the most she could manage, leaning into his chest and embrace, nuzzling her head closer to his feathery lips.   
  
  
"I really should get in the shower now." His lips placed a soft kiss on the top of her fluffy head and lessened the force of his tender embrace. With another kiss on the top of her head, he let go of the girl between his arms, and walked into her bathroom, closing the door behind him.   
  
  
A few moments later, his clothing flew out the door. Hermione gathered up his things with a quick and hopeful glance at the door, where Sirius' head was protruding from. "Have fun." With a wink, he closed the door, and entered the shower.   
  
  
She hid his clothing in the center of her laundry bin, took hold of it, and walked down the stairs. Her parents were upstairs in their bedroom; already asleep from the silence except the running shower. Ahead of her stood the washing machine and dryer; she stuck the soiled clothing in its depth.   
  
  
Perhaps it was fate that something like this would happen? All her life, she had pressed herself into her studies; trying to be the best for her parents, to make them proud, and to make something of herself… something other than Hermione Granger. But now… now Sirius was here, and he was changing her. Ever since Third Year at Hogwarts… He had been there, and he knew. He could watch from a distance, while her parents were stuck at home, running their own life.   
  
  
Hermione slumped against the back of a large oak kitchen chair, staring at the table with no facial expression contorting her facial features. She gave a small sigh, taking a glance at the open space that would soon be cluttered with access food, bottles, and other equipment that would make the house "Baby Safe."   
  
  
She drug herself to her feet and walked to the refrigerator. Opening the door, she found various sorts of alcoholic beverages that Mr. Granger had bought when he learned that Mrs. Granger was bearing children. Of course, he monitored whatever Mrs. Granger was drinking, and would not allow her any wine. Hermione picked up a flask of champaign, opened it, and sniffed, noticing its sweet intoxication. _I've had wine before. Dad won't have minded that I took one flask…if he even noticed in the first place. Just as long as I remembered to brush my teeth afterward!_ She gave a small chuckle, opened a cupboard, and removed two glasses. With the objects, she walked back into her room, to find a partially naked Sirius exiting the bathroom.   
  
  
Her breath was caught in short gasps. He wasn't wearing the Cheeky Monkey shirt; instead, he was clad in only the gray boxers that seemed just right on his form. They weren't tight - no cutting into his flesh. She remembered, suddenly, that she was staring, and looked away, flushing. Sirius, though, hadn't noticed.   
  
  
"What's that?" he asked, glancing pointedly at the wineskin and the glasses.   
  
  
"What? This? Champaign. Dad had a few extra flasks, so I decided that it wouldn't hurt if we had some."   
  
  
Sirius raised his eyebrows slightly. "Really?" He noticed the flush of her cheeks and the corners of his lips curved into a smile. "What?" He glanced down at himself and noticed what she was so pointedly trying to avoid staring at. "You act as though you've never seen a chest before."   
  
  
"And why is that of your concern?"   
  
  
"You're a little touchy on that subject, aren't you?"   
  
  
"You really have no right on questioning me on things such as that!" She huffed, chest rising and falling; Sirius caught site of that. "Honestly! All men think about is sex! With Ron and Harry, it's 'Would you look at her chest! Jeez!' or 'She has a nice bum, don't you think?' I'm going to loose my mind!"   
  
  
"If you haven't already," he pointed out.   
  
  
"If I hadn't had a mind, I might have jumped on top of you already!" She stopped suddenly, realizing that she had actually said what she had meant to skirt around. _…Stupid… very… very… stupid…_   
  
  
Sirius was shocked by her words; _Haha, I am a sex god! I knew it… But this isn't… It's not like that anymore._ He shifted his thoughts slightly, grabbing at the wineskin to break the uneasy silence. "Lets have some, then, shall we?"   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
It hadn't taken more than three glasses of champaign to make Hermione's speech slur slightly. Sirius laughed silently; Hermione was standing up, looking around her room with wide, gleaming eyes. "Yoo… know…" Hermione took a gulp, "that… I… have been waytin all my life to find some… somebody to let myself… love?"   
  
  
Sirius, intrigued, arched an eyebrow. "Really?" He took another sip of the champaign; it was suggestively strong… And the glasses that they drank from were large.   
  
  
"Yes!" She grinned, placing a hand to her bushy head. "And… I thhhink… that I might have found… the someone… I wuz… lookin' for."   
  
  
"And who would that be?" he asked. He felt bad in the pit of his stomach, knowing that he was taking advantage of her vulnerability… but she was hinting at something, and he felt he needed to know more of.   
  
  
"Yoo," she said, looking at him with her glassy eyes.   
  
  
Sirius' heart lept into his throat. She loved him? She, Hermione Granger, loved him, Sirius Black, escaped convict wrongly accused of murdering twelve innocent lives? (Technically 13, but Peter didn't count.) He glanced at her with awe in his eyes, leaning against the back of the headboard.   
  
  
Hermione threw herself onto Sirius' lap, grinning cheekily. "Yoo… want to know… what I feel right now?" she asked, lowering her eyes and fluttering her lashes. Sirius' stomach twisted, turning in knots.   
  
  
"What do you feel?" he asked, still leaning against the headboard.   
  
  
"Tired."   
  
  
"Then go to sleep?" Sirius offered, gently rubbing Hermione's arms with his thumbs.   
  
  
"If yoo promise… to stay with me."   
  
  
"What do you mean by that, Hermione?" Sirius glanced into her eyes, which will filling with a pleading sense that he couldn't ignore. What did she mean, stay with her? He wasn't going to sleep with her in this state.   
  
  
"Don't leave me…" Her eyes begun to water, and silent tears rolled down her cheeks.   
  
  
"Why do you think I would leave you?"   
  
  
"'Cuz everything… else… I've loved… has faded away frum me." Her body was wracked with silent sobs. Instinctively, he pulled her to his chest.   
  
  
"I won't… I'll stay with you tonight, and I'll be here when you wake up, okay?" His chest soon became wet with tears.   
  
  
"Promise?"   
  
  
Sirius held Hermione's head with the tenderist of touches, wrapping his other hand around her waist, holding her body close to his. He slunk down into the depths of the bed, holding her still, and whispered into her sleeping ear… "I promise."   
  
  
  
  
**A/N:** _I apologize for this chapter being fluffy and silly, but it was fun to write, so I hope you enjoyed it._


	9. Outside

**A/N:** _Hola, Amigos o_o; Heh… That last chapter was a bit odd, no? Anywho! Continuing with the story…_   
  
**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to J.K Rowling, as I've said in previous chapters, and, since you're reading anything that has to do with Harry Potter, you should know that, you silly-willy! "Kiseki no Umi" belongs to Maaya Sakamoto ^_^; "Outside" is by StainD   
  
  


**Snuffles' Stay**

  
  


_Chapter Eight_

  
  
  
Neither one stirred so much as an inch until late in the afternoon. Sirius was the first to crack open an eye; well aware of the lithe form curled up in his arms. He smiled, slightly remembering the previous night, and the words she had fessed. What exactly did she mean by 'Everyone I've loved has faded away from me?' _Well,_ he figured, _I guess that some people have. Harry's got Ginny to worry over, her Mum and Dad have the new babies to look forward to… So, in a sense, she was partially right._ He gave a slight shrug and Hermione nuzzled her face further into his chest.   
  
  
Sirius began to hum, deep in his throat. Halfway between, "Nobody knows the Trouble I've Seen," Hermione gave a stir and opened her eyes. "Good After-noon, Sleepin' Beauty!" he acknowledged, grinning down at her.   
  
  
Hermione huffed indignantly. "Shut up," she croaked. "It's too early. My head's pounding horribly."   
  
  
"Just the after-affects of your drunkenness!"   
  
  
She bolted upward, Sirius' arms still wrapped around her waist. "My _what?_" she demanded.   
  
  
"Your drunkenness! You know… you went over your limit with an alcoholic beverage, and thus, you became intoxicated," he added, with a malicious grin.   
  
  
"Oh no… oh no, oh no, oh no!" She glanced up at Sirius with wide eyes. "What did I _do_?"   
  
  
"Nothing, really. Just whined… Complained. You know… the things you do on an everyday basis."   
  
  
Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I don't whine and complain on an everyday basis, I'll have you know! No, seriously… What did I do?"   
  
  
"You just asked me not to leave."   
  
  
"…Oh…" She forced a weak, half-assed smile. "Well, thank you for heeding my request."   
  
  
"You're welcome."   
  
  
Sirius decided not to move, slinking back against the warm comfort of her bed. "I really don't feel like getting up," he said. "Do you?"   
  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Not as of now. I'm too comfortable." She laid herself back against Sirius' chest, taking in his body warmth. "Sirius?"   
  
  
He had closed his eyes, holding her tight against himself. "Yes?"   
  
  
"Well, I was wondering. What happens to you after this summer? Where will you go? What will you do? What purpose do you plan to fulfill? Why?"   
  
  
Sirius widened his eyes a tidbit. "Well… I'm not sure. I suppose that I'll come back to Hogwarts with you lot and stay in the Forbidden Forrest, or my old perch in Hogsmeade. Who knows? Maybe I'll stay with you three in Gryffindor Tower this year, special permission from Dumbledore, or something. I really should write the old man!" He pinched the bridge of his nose, grinning. "Maybe I'll be able to stay in some poor, unsuspecting young girl's dormitory?"   
  
  
Hermione twisted her torso and glared at him hardly. "…What?" she asked, a venomous side to her firm voice.   
  
  
"I was talking about you, of course!" He chuckled softly at the bewildered glance on Hermione's face.   
  
  
"I don't think Crookshanks would appreciate the lack of attention."   
  
  
"He doesn't seem to mind it that much, now does he?" Sirius glanced down to the foot of the bed, where Crookshanks lied, curled up in a ginger ball.   
  
  
"Because he figures that you're _temporary._"   
  
  
Sirius arched his eyebrows, which seemed connect to his dark hairline. "Am I?"   
  
  
"Well!" She, too, arched her eyebrows. "That depends, doesn't it?"   
  
  
"On what?" he asked, a small grin tugging at his lips.   
  
  
Hermione's cheeks flushed a light pink shade. "Never mind," she muttered, wiggling out of his grasp and scooting off the side of the bed. "I need to take a shower." She turned to face Sirius, face still pink. "I'll be out in a few minutes." Without gathering clean clothing, she walked into the shower, shutting the door what she figured was all the way.   
  
  
Her bare feet padded their way to the clear-doored shower, and numbly-played fingers twisted the furtive knobs. Steamy-hot water poured from the faucet… She smiled, slipping off her soft clothing, and whipped her uncooperative hair. Without a back-glance at the slightly-opened door, she stepped into the shower and shut the clear door.   
  
  
Ever since she was little, she had sung in the shower. It was like a bad habit; it followed her wherever she was. Where there was water, there was a tune… No matter what sort of tune it was. This time, it happened to be a Japanese Pop-song that she had heard a while back, not remembering where from.   
  
  
_"Yami no yozora ga futari wakatsu no wa   
Yobiau kokoro hadaka ni suru tame   
Kazari nugisute subete nakusu toki   
Nanika ga mieru   
  
Kaze yo watashi wa tachimukau   
Yukou kurushimi no umi e to   
Kizuna kono mune ni kizan de   
Kudakeru nami wa hatenaku tomo"_   
  
  
Her voice flowed softly over the lyrics, giving a slow, humming-like warble over selective lyrics, carrying the lovely tune as in-tune as possible.   
  
  
What she didn't know, was that Sirius was listening on the other side of the door.   
  
  
"Nani o motomete dare mo arasou no?   
Nagashita cishio hana o sakaseru no?   
Toutoki ashita kono te ni suru made   
Deaeru hi made"   
  
  
The door swung open without the need of force. Sirius was staring at the door while it opened, and in his shock, didn't move his gaze away; thus, he was staring into the bathroom of a 17 year old adolescent woman, naked, with glistening water beads covering her slim body. And if Hermione had noticed, she hadn't really cared. That scared the shit out of Sirius.   
  
  
He found it hard to tear his gaze away from the beauty before him. He even had to slap himself to gain control of his bodily functions again! He gave a slight groan, feeling the blood rush from his head, to his pounding heart, to his groin. _Damn it,_ he told himself. _That just -had- to happen, didn't it?_   
  
  
Hermione turned and gazed at where the door would usually be. Instead, she found the eyes, and the being of Sirius Black glancing back at her, and she instantly felt the heat rise to her cheeks.   
  
  
She didn't stop singing, though. No; on the contrary. She just continued to wash herself, and sing, and reverted her gaze back to the shower nozzle.   
  
  
Sirius gaped like a fish out of water, flopping its lips around in helpless glory. She didn't… mind? His eyes were wide in shock, his eyebrows were arched in unnaturalness, and his groin was almost as hard as a rock.   
  
  
How much worse could it get?   
  
  


*****

  
  
"Nagashita chishio hana o sakaseru no?"   
Do flowers bloom from flowing blood?   
  
  
Hermione really didn't mind him staring at her. It would have only been a matter of time, anyway? _No,_ she thought, _I'm not like that. But it's only human anatomy; female anatomy! It's not like he's never seen a woman before._   
  
  
She dismissed his glance and continued washing her body with the large, pink pouf and the scented body-wash that smelled of Cucumber-Melon. To wash her chest, she arched her back, rubbing the pouf over her chest in soft strokes and slight circles, never minding the knowing glance of Sirius Black.   
  
  
_I can smell that from here… and it smells… really… really good. I've really… I've really got to stop looking at her! Turn… your… gaze, Mr. Black!_ He mustered one last, good size-up of her glistening female body, then turned and buried his head into her pillow.   
  
  
Hermione stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her soaked figure, and walked out of the bathroom, stopping at her dresser and bending over to open the drawer. _She really… really… shouldn't have done that_ Sirius thought when he sat up, staring straight at Hermione's bum. He gave a sudden yelp.   
  
  
"Hermione Granger! Don't… Stand up straight!"   
  
  
Hermione figured that Sirius still had his face buried into her pillow, but when she heard his voice, she nearly jumped out of her skin. "Sirius! Don't… stare… at… my… bum!" She wheeled around real quick, blushing furiously, to find Sirius' head buried back into her pillow.   
  
  
"You know, I can't HELP it, when it's right in front of my face!" he muffled through the pillow. _Not that it's a bad bum, but…_ he thought inwardly.   
  
  
"It's not MY fault that it's in your face! You really shouldn't… stare at me!"   
  
  
"It's male testosterone!" Sirius growled, sitting up again, eyelevel with Hermione's chest. "Why are you staring at me like that?"   
  
  
"I'm not staring at you in any particular way!"   
  
  
"Yes, you are!"   
  
  
"No, I'm not!" _Yes, you are, Hermione… You are so flirting with him!_ Hermione told herself.   
  
  
"You purposely left the bathroom door open, didn't you?"   
  
  
"I didn't leave it open; you opened it yourself!"   
  
  
"Why would I open it? To spy on you, lathering yourself up in the shower?"   
  
  
"Why else? Your eyes tell me quite a bit." She glanced into his eyes, noticing the wicked flicker they mirrored. "I daresay you liked it!"   
  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, Granger!" he growled again, his mind racing with a thousand thoughts that he -really- shouldn't be thinking. This was a 17 year old girl, in her prime. Untouched, unscathed, unspoiled… He gave himself a mental slap, a deep rumble escaping his lips.   
  
  
"I wouldn't bother…" she said, closing her eyes halfway and glancing down to the bed. She turned her back to him, pulling out her clothing, and walked back to the bathroom door. "Since you've already seen me naked, I don't think it's any harm to do this here!" She threw off her towel, exposing her pale, slender body.   
  
  
Sirius had to physically grab the bedspread to stop from leaping up and grabbing her. He watched her long, glistening legs as she pulled her panties over her bottom, adjusted her bra over her bosom, and slipped into her pants, and her shirt.   
  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, turned her back to him, and walked to the door, muttering incoherently about him. _Bloody git, looking at me like that… It's just a body! It's not like he hasn't seen one before, you know? Well, what do you know, Granger? It's probably been… No, don't think about that. That's stupid, Granger, really stupid._   
  
  
She fixed her hair into a messy bun at the nap of her neck, walked into her main room, and stared at Sirius for a few moments. "Would you kindly like to explain yourself?" she inquired, giving him a curt, malice-filled smile. "I would appreciate it."   
  
  
"I don't have anything to explain."   
  
  
"I see…" She gave him a sweet smile. "No, you don't have to trust me with anything. I see how it is. I pour my heart out to you in my most vulnerable state, yet… that doesn't matter… Noo, of course not."   
  
  
Sirius growled, and with a small 'pop,' transformed into his dog alter-ego. _"I'm not going to explain a thing about myself right now."_   
  
  
"Fine!" She gave a protestant stomp, and with a deviant glare, she threw herself down the stairs. "Mum? Can we go somewhere tonight? And bring Harry and Ron? Please?"   
  
  
"I… don't know, dear. It's… I just don't know."   
  
  
"Please, Mum? I want… I need to, Mum, please, just this… one night…"   
  
  
"How is Harry supposed to get here?"   
  
  
"I have an idea…"   
  
  
And with a pinch of Floo powder, her head was chatting playfully with a joyful Ron Weasley.   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
_Harry,   
  
You'll never believe this, but Hermione's making us go to a 'karateoke' place. I dunno what that is, but it sounds kinda interesting. Some kind of Muggle place, I s'pose. You have to fly to Hermione's house, though. I don't reckon her Dad wants to drive all the way out to the Dursleys again!   
  
Just wear the Invisibility Cloak; nobody'd see you… surely not those stupid Muggles who don't see anything right infront of their faces. Be at Hermione's by 2:30pm… We'll meet you there. Ginny's coming, too.   
  
  
**-Ron**_   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
2:30 PM rolled around relatively quickly. The five of them were piled into the Granger's car and on their way to the nearest Karaoke place, with Ron and Ginny asking Hermione and Harry what the hell Karaoke was. Laughing, Hermione answered them.   
  
  
"A Karaoke Bar is a place where Muggles gather together to sing popular songs, using only the lyrics that appear on a screen, that are on the 'charts' at the time. In Japanese, Karaoke means 'Tone Deaf.'"   
  
  
"That's comforting, isn't it?" Ron commented, eyes twinkling. "Being in a Muggle building, surrounded by Muggles, listening to tone deaf gits belting out muggle music!"   
  
  
Hermione stifled a laugh. "You'll see when we get there!"   
  
  
They arrived, not much later, at the Karaoke bar. The five got out of the car, walked into the building, and sat at a table near the front of the stage.   
  
  
Hermione grabbed a menu and thumbed through it, Ginny leaning over her shoulder and reading it as well. Ron and Harry were looking at a menu as well, Ron muttering, "What is that? Muggles have some strange names for things…" And Harry cocking up an eyebrow every now and then.   
  
  
Surprisingly, even out of her shyness, Hermione picked out a song, gave it to the technical advisor, and stepped onto the stage after the person singing a horrible rendition of "Special" by Garbage, and waited, microphone in hand.   
  
  
The song started up… slow, acoustic. She tapped her thigh, glancing around nervously, noticing Ron's sharp blue eyes on her.   
  
  
_And you bring me to my knees… again   
All the times that I could beg you please, in vain   
All the times that I felt insecure for you   
And I leave my burdens at the door   
  
I'm on the outside, and I'm looking in   
I can see through you, see your true colors   
'Cause inside you're ugly, ugly like me   
I can see through you, see to the real you   
  
All the times that I felt like this won't end… was for you   
And I taste what I could never have… it was from you   
All the times that I hide my intentions full of pride   
But I waste time more than anyone…   
  
But I'm on the outside, I'm looking in   
I can see through you, see your true colors   
Cause inside you're ugly, ugly like me   
I can see through you, see to the real you   
  
All the times that I've cried   
All this wasted… it's on the inside   
And I feel all this pain   
Stuffed it down… It's back again   
And I lie here in bed   
All alone… I can't mend   
But I feel tomorrow will be Okay…   
  
I'm on the outside, and I'm looking in   
I can see through you, see your true colors   
'Cause inside you're ugly, ugly like me   
I can see through you, see to the real you…_   
  
  
She held out the last note for a few moments, staring pointedly at a pair of dark eyes coming from a corner. Sirius… She was singing this song, pointedly, to Sirius, who was watching her from the corner. 


	10. Eep! Save me!

**A/N:** _Wow, oh my gosh! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner; It's been kind of hectic for me, you know, setting up a few things, putting together resumes, CVs, cover letters, writing a letter to the casting director of the Harry Potter films (you have to have the perfect one, you know?)… Did you know that they're not going to have Chris Columbus direct the third movie? I think they're putting Spielburg on the task! Who knows… Anyway, here you guys are. There are notes to the reviewers at the bottom…!_   
  
  
**

Snuffles' Stay

**   


Chapter Nine

  
  
  
_I wonder how you like it, Sirius Black!_ Hermione thought to herself, glaring at Sirius from her perch upon the spot-lighted stage. _Feel guilty!_ She glanced back through the assembling crowd to the table that her Mother, Harry, Ron, and Ginny occupied; Ron was staring at her with a look of awe in his eyes, and Harry was gaping, obviously not expecting that defiance to come from BookWorm!Hermione.   
  
  
Hours passed by like this; Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermoine would step onto the stage and attempt to serenade the crowd with lulling songs that took the breath from them and left them red in the face. All of them often had admirers throw dollars onto the stage, which they would pick up; Ron and Ginny noticeably perplexed about the concept behind muggle pounds.   
  
  
All in all, the group left the karaoke place with a total of 20 pounds between them.   
  
  
Harry flew home, and Ginny and Ron left via Floo Powder, all with a meek smile to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, adding their input on the children's' names ("For future reference," Harry had said.)   
  
  
"Well, I say you name a boy Ronald," Ron had said, grinning toward Hermione.   
  
  
"No way!" Ginny protested, punching her brother in the shoulder. "Whatever you do, do _not_ name the child Virginia, or Ronald… Or Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, or George for that matter!" She gave Mrs. Granger a soft smile. "I say you name a girl, if you have one, Kira. It's what my Mum wanted to name me at first, but they changed it to Virginia. I would rather of it been Kira, mind, but…"   
  
  
"Kira…" Mrs. Granger repeated, tapping her finger on her chin. "I like that… Thank you, Ginny."   
  
  
"You're welcome. I'm only an owl away if you need any more suggestions."   
  
  
With her friends gone, the life in her house consisted of herself, her Mum, her Father, and the television.   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
Screw it, if Sirius thought that she was going to run after him. She wouldn't succumb to that once again - though, she had to admit to herself that the first time had actually been her fault. This time, though, it was his, and she wouldn't try to make up for his mistakes. He had chose not to confide in her, and that was his loss.   
  
  
Her mother tutted softly. Her belly wasn't showing yet; the doctor had told them that she was only 2 months along, and thus, she wouldn't begin showing for a while yet. Her due date, then, was in December. The day, though, Hermione had forgotten which was uncharastic of her.   
  
  
The breeze caught her attention. A side window was open, the soft, lightly tinged night breeze swam through the house, which oddly smelt of cinnamon and coffee, and sent a jolt of contemplation to her stomach. What she began to think about, she didn't exactly know; too many thoughts were swimming inside of her head for her to catch one particular one and put her beliefs behind it.   
  
  
Bidding her parents goodnight, she slowly made her way up the stairs, blinking back the sleepy haze that begun to form in her eyes. How much time had she spent sleeping this summer? _Too much,_ she told herself, leaning against the banister. She gave a soft inward groan and walked into her room.   
  
  
Nobody was in her room when she entered. Nothing was out of its place, and nothing out of the ordinary seemed to linger in the breezy haze of the night. She glanced down at the chest at the foot of her bed, smiled, and walked to it. If there was nothing distracting her, why shouldn't she catch up on her reading? It was customary of her, of course, to know more than the other students beginning Seventh Year with her.   
  
  
She opened the chest with a great heave. The contents of the chest seemed to scream out "Hermione, Hermione! Read me, read me!!!" but one book in particular screamed her name the loudest. Her fingers wrapped around the thick edges of a book and pulled it from the thick chest. Without a second's hesitation, she flopped onto her bed, pulling the book open to page 6.   
  
  


The studies of Ancient Charms and the Complexity it takes to use them

  
  
  


**The Lightness Charm**

  
  
_The Lightness Charm is a counter-charm to that of the Darkness Curse. The Darkness Curse, which works by sending the persons within a ten meter range from the giver of the curse a sense of 'blindness' temporarily, can be counter acted by the Lightness Charm.   
  
  
The Lightness Charm also gives the blind a temporary use of vision, which normally lasts for one or two days, perhaps more, if the provider of the charm is exceptionally powerful. It has been said that one, Kensington Romulus, had cured a man of his blindness by diverting to the Lightness Charm.   
  
  
The procedure to use this Charm isn't exceptionally difficult. It does take, however, more contemplation about its uses. You should never, never use this on a person who has not been blinded, or used upon by the Darkness Curse, for it will leave the receiver blinded in itself (contrary to be blind, the person will see white instead of black) which may possibly be cured with a complex Sight Charm.   
  
  
This Charm, also known as the White Light, must be functioned by withholder of a clear mind. If the mind of the persons trying to attempt the spell is full, the spell will not function. Mind cleared, think of an appraising white light, and say "Lumen!" If all has gone accordingly, a white jet of light will emerge from the tip of your wand, and the castee's mind shall be replaced with thoughts of peaceful tranquility. It is best to practice this Charm upon a caged Lethifold._   
  
  
  
Hermione's mind wandered off of the books instructions, her eyes growing heavy and thick with sleep. The book slipped from her hand, falling onto her lap with a soft thud. Hermione's head lolled to the side, and within seconds, she had fallen into a blissful sleep.   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
"Sirius, get the hell away from me," she said, very sleepily, feeling arms wrap around her waist and arms lifting her up. "I don't want to get up right now."   
  
  
"Sirius? Sirius Black?"   
  
  
Hermione attempted to open her eyes, but found that she couldn't. She wiggled her body around, trying to get free of the hold that was upon her. "Who the hell are you?" she found herself asking, a little harsher than she would normally have asked, but with her eyes closed as they were, she was getting rather upset.   
  
  
The arms that formed around her squeezed rather tightly. Hermione squirmed, feeling rather uneasy. Why couldn't she open her eyes? "You'll find out soon enough," was all the voice answered.   
  
  
The figure cast a silencing spell on her, after saying a defiant, "I'm only doing this so you don't scream and wake your parents, girl," carried her down the stairs and out into the night street. She could tell that it was night just by the feel of it; there were street lights burning through her eyelids, and the soft silky feel of night swam across her skin.   
  
  
She squirmed even more. Where was she being taken? Who was this? Why did he have her? She could tell, of course, that her captor was a male; the deep tenor voice confirmed that suspicion. _Where the hell… what am I going to do? Will I be home in the morning? I want my Mum… just give me my Mum…_ If she had been able, her eyes would have begun to tear.   
  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, her captor stopped and set Hermione on the ground, adding a firm, "Make a move, and you'll regret it." Hermione seriously wished she had her wand with her, but she had fallen asleep reading that book, and she didn't necessarily need her wand while reading at night, did she? She let out a whimper to agree.   
  
  
_Seriously. Where the hell am I? …Sirius… help me…_   
  
  
A moment later, her eyes adjusted to the new found light. Before her stood none other than Sirius Black.   
  
  
Hermione attempted to scream, but couldn't; the Silencing Spell was still in effect. The left corner of her mouth curled into an unmistakable snarl, and her eyes thinned into slits. She mouthed a rude, 'I'm going to fucking kick your ass when you rid me of this spell,' while aiming a swift kick at Sirius' shins.   
  
  
Sirius evaded the kick by jumping backward, face fallen. He simply removed the curse with a muttered spell, and glanced at Hermione with a bit of humor in his dark eyes. "Don't get so feisty just yet!"   
  
  
"I'm pissed enough to castrate you, Black!"   
  
  
"I'm surprised that you didn't know it was me who abducted you," he said, fighting a grin.   
  
  
"Well, Sirius, it's not everyday that I get hauled out of bed with my eyes cursed shut. You scared the living shit out of me, Sirius! I wasn't sure whether I was going to die or not, praying, just praying that I had my wand with me. It was like my life flashed before my eyes… and I saw everything that I have done up until now… God, I hate you!" Hermione assaulted Sirius, hands balled into unruly fists at her side. "That was soooo uncalled for."   
  
  
"I have to agree with you, it was uncalled for, but would you have left the house, at night, willingly? Especially with me? No, I didn't think so. What other choice did I have?"   
  
  
"What do you mean, what other choice did you have? You did have other choices, you just obviously decided against using your mind to come up with them! Maybe you could have asked me, instead of whisking me away, making me think that I was going to die at a merciless killers' hands."   
  
  
Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears, and her nose ran, which she sniffed back up hurriedly. "You're so inconsiderate, Sirius. You could have asked… You could have just asked!"   
  
  
Sirius reached out with his knobby hand, stroking it against Hermione's tear-trailed cheek. He brushed his thumb against her cheek, whisking away the salty tear mess. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't know that my actions would upset you so much, otherwise, I would not have followed through."   
  
  
The girl stared at her feet. "I'm not going to accept your apology, Sirius. That was rude of you, and you were thinking only of yourself!"   
  
  
"No," he answered thickly, glancing at Hermione's orbs. "That's not what I was thinking of… in fact, it's very far from it. I figured, though, that you wouldn't talk to me any other way, so I resorted to this. It's easier to talk this way; we don't have to worry about your parents walking in on us, or being discovered by someone barging in." His stare diverted toward the chairs he had set up in the corner of the cave. "See? I added some home-ness to it."   
  
  
Hermione saw the chairs and gave a laugh. That was odd; Sirius, adding homey-touches to a cave! "How… maternal of you."   
  
  
"Well, we couldn't have you sitting on the stone formations, could we?" His lips twisted into a soft smile. "Well, I figured that we could talk in here…"   
  
  
"About what? You've already indicated that you don't want to talk about your past… or tell me anything."   
  
  
"That was then, m'dear, and this is now."   
  
  
"I've figured that much out, Sirius, but as it's been indicated through many possible actions that _Times don't actually change."_   
  
  
"Sure they do!"   
  
  
"Technically, they do, I'll agree with you that far. But really! You have to think _logically."_   
  
  
"That's what I do best."   
  
  
"I highly doubt-"   
  
  
"You really aren't as bright as you claim to be!" Sirius grinned, sitting down in one of the chairs. "Anyway… I'm really sorry about earlier today. You know… you're a pretty good singer."   
  
  
Her face tinted a slight pink. "Not really."   
  
  
"I'm not going to argue with you, so if you say so…" He folded his hands at the back of his head. "I wrote Dumbledore today; I didn't have a way to send the note to him, though, because there wasn't an owl to send it with. Why couldn't you have gotten an owl instead of a cat, anyway?"   
  
  
"I happen to _like_ Crookshanks, thank you!"   
  
  
"Yes, well… He came in useful at times. Now he's just… a ginger fluff ball. We'll have to go into Diagon Alley and send it from the Post…"   
  
  
"Wait, wait… I thought you said that you were supposed to stay _away_ from Diagon Alley. I'm not going to put you into danger of being caught. Why don't I just take it for you? Drop it off there."   
  
  
"It depends. I haven't done anything; haven't been spotted around for a while, so people'll figure that I've been caught and put back into Azkaban, or something of the sort. If I go in as Snuffles, it won't matter too much."   
  
  
"I still don't know, Sirius… I don't want to put you at danger. If you had got caught while you're supposed stay with me, I don't think it would weigh lightly on my conscience."   
  
  
"Well, now! The famous Hermione Granger worried about a lowly convict."   
  
  
"A lowly convict? That's what you think of yourself? That's horrible! I can't believe that!"   
  
  
"And why not?" His eyebrows attached to his hairline.   
  
  
Hermione's face flushed again. She turned her gaze away from his, concentrating on the floor. "There are many reasons, Sirius. It's best if you don't ask."   
  
  
Sirius nodded. "Alright then… but I'm going to deliver this letter in Diagon Alley. Anyway, you should be getting your letter from Hogwarts any day now. Maybe I could send it off with the school owl instead?"   
  
  
She gave a nod. "That would be much safer and would work more efficiently. No questions would be asked."   
  
  
"Well, it's late. I should take you back home."   
  
  
Sirius stood and walked over to the area Hermione occupied. He scooped her up in his arms once more, holding her like a child, and headed out of the entrance of the cave. "I can walk by myself, you know," Hermoine said, looking up into Sirius' eyes.   
  
  
"I know that… But I felt like carrying you again."   
  
  
"Why?"   
  
  
"Because I wanted to do this." He lowered his head, eyes locked with the cinnamon-orbed woman in his arms. He watched as she closed hers, lips grazed by her tongue for wetness, his head moving lower still. Slowly, his lips brushed along the crimson colored ones of Hermione, featherly sweeping across them. Sirius pulled back and left a little kiss on the tip of Hermione's nose. Hermione gave a defiant sort of chuckle, wrapping her arms around Sirius' neck.   
  
  
"Yes, well… I can see the reason behind that!"   
  
  
  
**A/N:** _Heh… another chapter completed. This is getting fluffy… I don't know if I should add smut… What do you think? Oooh… Sirius/Hermione smut! ~Chuckles softly~ Well, yes… notes to the reviewers!_   
  
  
Aurelia Leonhart: Yes, well… ~Clears her throat~ The lyrics to Kiseki no Umi were, in fact, the original dubbed lyrics. ^_^; You know where I got them!   
  
Shannon: Wow, thank you! I'm sorry I wasn't able to get back to you sooner; you hadn't left your e-mail address or anything with the review, so, the only way I could get back to you was via this! I hope that you're satisfied with this chapter… as you can possibly see, this took a while to get posted!   
  
Arabwel: Maybe! Just maybe! ~Evil grin~ Heh… Rotten teeth aren't good, though!   
  
BloodyAngel: Thank you, m'dear. I shall do so!   
  
Nats: Thank you for the 'good luck.' I'll surely need it! Comments are good, no matter what; it improves everything!   
  
Silver Tears: I plan to do so ^_^;   
  
MountianDewChika: Here ya go!   
  
Weretosia-87: Hey, thanks. Keep going with 'A Sirius Reflection' and 'The Marauders Map Mishap' - I like them both, really much. I personally think that the new revised version of 'A Sirius Reflection' is better, but hey! That's what revision does for you!   
  
  
Mystical Witch: Only time will tell on that one!   
  
  
  
Anyone who would like me to inform them on future updates should tell me and leave their e-mails in their comments! I'd be glad to oblige! Thanks everyone! 


	11. Lessa

  
  
  


**Snuffles' Stay**   
  
Chapter Ten

  
  
  
_Miss Hermione Granger,   
  
We are pleased to announce that you are Head Girl for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For this honor, you are expected to perform a setting task of keeping in line, and setting an example for the future prefects and Head Girl and Head Boy. Enclosed is your Head Girl pin and your list of items needed for the school year.   
  
  
We would also like to inform you that the Head Boy for this year, is Mr. Draco Malfoy. He will be your partner for nightly patrols, and will, of course, share your duties to the school. We await your owl no later than July 31st. Have a good remainder of your summer holiday.   
  
Minerva McGonagall, deputy Headmistress_   
  
  
  
While Sirius busied himself with tying the note to Dumbledore to the school owl, Hermione thumbed through the note she had just received from the school, as well as the list of books and supplies that she would need for the upcoming school year. Although she had purchased many of the books that she would need for her Seventh Year, she still required many new, and old, ingredients for her potions kit, new robes, and, if she could actually get it, an owl. Not having one was getting on her nerves.   
  
  
Hermione stared at Sirius with a daft expression. He was sprawled out on top of her bed, grunting every few moments, while staring up at her bedroom ceiling.   
  
  
"What are you grunting about?"   
  
  
"Nothing in particular. Hey, let me see that." Sirius grabbed at the envelope from Hogwarts, and the letter that Hermione clutched in her hand. His eyes lit up when he read across the letter, grinning. "Seriously… You're almost exactly like Lily. Head Girl… It seems as though you'll have your own dorm this year."   
  
  
"Just like Lily? Too bad Harry isn't Head Boy… maybe we could have shared a room. You know… Head Boy and Girl, together… Patrolling the school at night… Snogging while no one in particular is looking…" She stared up at the ceiling, eyes glinting maliciously in the light.   
  
  
"Ah, but instead, you have Draco Malfoy. Pity you didn't have to share a room, huh?"   
  
  
"That's hitting a little too hard, Sirius." Hermione frowned and jumped onto her bed. "Only Twelve days to go."   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
"No, Hermione. You've had your chance, and you passed it up. You're not getting an owl."   
  
  
"Mum… Why can't I? Owls are my only contact to the Wizarding World… Besides Floo Powder, but… Mum, please?"   
  
  
"No, Hermione, and that's final. I don't want one of those filthy, stinking creatures in my house! Plus, with the babies and all! No, Hermione, you simply will not have one of those dirty - AWW! Oh my… Hermione! Come look at this…!" Mrs. Granger's face plastered to the window of the Magical Menagerie. "Isn't it beautiful, 'Mione? Look at it…"   
  
  
The thing she was staring at was an owl. "Yes, Mum… It's very beautiful… Just imagine, it could be ours."   
  
  
Mrs. Weasley turned to Hermione, eyebrow cocked slightly. "I don't know. I have to think about my babies!"   
  
  
"Mum! The only way this owl'd cause a ruckus is when I come home for Christmas Break, and over the summer holidays… He'd be staying at Hogwarts, wouldn't he? I'd use him to send letters to you, and Dad… Or you could keep this one and use him to send me letters at Hogwarts, updating the news about the babies. See, Mum? They come in useful…"   
  
  
Mrs. Granger's eyes glassed over. She was contemplating it. She really was. "Oh, Hermione… I don't know if I can afford this… with the babies and all…"   
  
  
"How else would you be able to keep in contact with me over the school year? Mum, you really need one…"   
  
  
Hermione's Mother opened the door to the menagerie, and the two of them walked inside. The stench of wet animal, animal food, and animal bowel hung in the air. Mrs. Granger walked to the cage by the window, glancing at the hooting owl.   
  
  
"Oh, yes… Wonderful choice. We've only just received this owl… She's very beautiful, isn't she? She's a Western Screech Owl… from America."   
  
  
The small Screech Owl turned her head, hooting, to stare at its visitors. Its amberly-yellow eyes fixed on the three women before her.   
  
  
"How much does she cost?" Mrs. Granger had asked, eyes widening as the owl gave a slight ruffle of her feathers.   
  
  
"Twelve Galleons… She's an import, you know." The Menagerie Witch's eyes gleamed over the cage. "An additional Thirteen for the cage, which comes with a supply of food." She turned to Mrs. Granger. "You're interested, of course?"   
  
  
"I'll take her!" Mrs. Granger announced. She was so pleased with the little owl in the cage, with its dark ear tufts that ringed around its little face. Mrs. Granger paid the Witch, and Hermione looked around the store.   
  
  
Hermione had, already, Crookshanks, and Snuffles, in a sense. Maybe an Owl would be asking too much; besides, she did have the school owls if she needed them… why go and get something that would be already in stock for her to use? It was a waste of money, she figured.   
  
  
The two of them walked from the Menagerie, and Mrs. Granger was busy cooing to the owl in the cage. "I know! I'll name her Lessa, after a character in a book that I read. Yes… Lessa… You like that, don't you, Lessa?"   
  
  
After a fitting at Madame Malkins' Dress Robes for All Occasions (Hermione received special Robes that read 'Head Girl') the two went to the Apothecary to restore Hermione's Potions kit, and left Diagon Alley through the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione only had 10 days until she would board the scarlet steam engine, The Hogwarts Express, and be taken to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry… she only had one year left of this school, and she would be on her way to becoming Hermione Granger… and would build a life, being a Witch.   
  
  
Hermione's stomach lurched. Only one year left… What would she do after leaving the halls of Hogwarts? Where would she live? She couldn't stay with her parents forever… Not while they had other children to raise.   
  
  
Lessa chattered happily, flittering around her cage and ruffling her tail feathers. Hermione's mother continued to coo at her through the bars of the cage. "You're such a beautiful owl, aren't you, Lessa? Aren't you? Oh, your father will be so happy, Hermione…"   
  
  
The car pulled into the Granger's driveway. Hermione stepped out, carrying her packages in her arms, greeted at the door by a hyperactive Snuffles. "Oiy! Snuffles! No, off, off! Don't jump on my legs… No!"   
  
  
Snuffles ran around Hermione's legs, barking happily and wagging his tail around. Mrs. Granger walked into the house holding Lessa's cage, and greeted Mr. Granger with a "Hi dear! Look what I've got!"   
  
  
Mr. Granger leaped up at the sight of the twittering owl. "What's that, dear?"   
  
  
"Isn't it beautiful!?! It's an owl… so we can keep in touch with Hermione… during my pregnancy and all. She wanted to be informed, so I decided to buy her. Isn't she beautiful? Well, isn't she?"   
  
  
"I'll say! What's her name, dear?"   
  
  
"I named her Lessa!"   
  
  
"After the Dragonriders of Pern?"   
  
  
"Of course!"   
  
  
Mr. Granger shook his head and Mrs. Granger put the cage containing the solemn little owl on a stand in the kitchen. "Should I keep her here, Hermione? Or do I let her out to go hunting?"   
  
  
"Mum, _honestly!_ I say we test her out first… just to make sure she's efficient. I'll send an owl to Harry…" Hermione bent her face close to the cage with Lessa in it. "Do you want to take a letter to my friend, Less? Hmm?" Lessa gave a soft chirp, and Hermione nodded. "I'll just run upstairs and write out a note."   
  
  
  
_Harry,   
  
There's no particular reason why I'm writing this owl to you, except the fact that we're testing out our new family pet owl, Lessa… Mum named her, so it's best not to ask. How are things going today? How is Hedwig…? Now she and Pig have a friend.   
  
  
**- Hermione**_   
  
  
  
Hermione tied the letter to Lessa's foot, who stood exceptionally still, as if to prove herself as a message carrier. "Alright, Lessa, take this to Harry Potter."   
  
  
The owl took off, wings rising and falling in its path through the sky. Mrs. Granger looked teary eyed and stared down at Hermione. "Will she be back, Hermione? Is it all right that we've let her go out? I don't want her to run away, Hermione, I don't want her to run away!" Silent tears ran down her face.   
  
  
"No, Mum, she won't run away. I've told you; this is how people in the Wizarding World communicate. Their owls always return to them, usually carrying a message in return. I've just sent Lessa to Harry's house… He'll write something back."   
  
  
"Don't you talk to me like that, young lady! Take your things and put them in your room!"   
  
  
"Yes, Mum." Hermione took her packages and walked up the stairs, a frantic Snuffles jumping along behind her. "Come on, Snuffles… Lets go, boy."   
  
  
_"Your Mum's in heat…_   
  
  
Hermione stopped walking up the stairs and Snuffles crashed into her legs. The force of Snuffles' body knocking into hers sent her falling backward, on top of the dog and the two fell backwards down the stairs, entangled with each other. Hermione's head knocked into the railing and her legs scuffed the wall, but when they landed at the foot of the stairs, the two were all right. Mrs. Granger ran to the stairway.   
  
  
"Oh, my poor baby Hermione!!" Mrs. Granger scooped her daughter up into her arms, cradling her head next to her bosom. "Are you alright, honey? Oh, what would I have done if you had gotten really hurt like that? I'm so sorry, Hermione, I'm so sorry!" Hermione's Mum rocked back and fourth, clutching her daughter still. Snuffles gave a soft whimper.   
  
  
"I'm fine, Mum, really… I just need to go lay down."   
  
  
"Okay, dear…"   
  
  
"Come on, Snuffles! Get up…" Hermione cooed to Snuffles, who was lying on the floor.   
  
  
"Oh no you don't. That dog is outside for the night."   
  
  
"No, Dad, please! He didn't mean it… he's just a little hyper. I'll make him calm down…"   
  
  
"No! That dog is a menace!" Snuffles' ears folded back against his head.   
  
  
"No, He's not, Dad… He's just too wound up. He needs a bath… Can't you smell that?" Hermione wiggled free of her Mom's iron grip and scooted across the floor to where Snuffles lay. "See? He's calmed down now. I'll take care of him upstairs, alright, Dad?"   
  
  
Her father let out a long breath. "Fine. But any more roughhousing, and that dog is out of here for the night. I won't have it, especially when it comes to endangering my daughter's life." He glared down at the large, shaggy dog. "I'm warning you, boy…"   
  
  
Snuffles gave a soft bark in return. Hermione wrapped her fingers around the dog's collar, and forced him to get up. "Come on, Snuffles… bath time." The two attempted to go up the stairs once again, and this time, made it successfully.   
  
  
The door to her bedroom was closed. She twisted the metallic doorknob open, exposing her lightless room. Reaching to the side of her doorframe, Hermione flipped the light switch on, and a series of colors swam to greet her eyes. The two walked into the room, Hermione closing the door firmly behind her, locking it with the lock on the door handle.   
  
  
Sirius sat on Hermione's bed, clutching his head with his hands. "Are you okay, Sirius?" Hermione asked, stepping closer to him with her right hand extended. "What's wrong? You weren't hurt, were you?"   
  
  
"It doesn't matter, I'm fine." He walked toward her bathroom, left hand still massaging his temple. "I guess I just take that bath you were talking about earlier… I guess I do smell quite ripe." Hermione patted his arm softly, massaging his bicep with her fingers.   
  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?"   
  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe warm water will cool me down." Sirius opened the bathroom door and walked inside, shutting it behind him. "Do you have any bubble bath?" he asked through the door.   
  
  
"Yeah, I do, actually… It's in the cupboard under the sink. The purple bottle, mind you!" She could hear shuffling from the bathroom.   
  
  
The next thing she knew, she heard water running, and Sirius going, "How much do I put in?" which she retorted by saying, "Only a capful! Possibly two if you want." Two minutes later, Sirius said, "Come in," and Hermione stared at the door with a dumbfounded look.   
  
  
"What?" she asked, eyebrows raised.   
  
  
"I said, come in!"   
  
  
"Why would I do that, huh?"   
  
  
"Because I told you to, why other reason would you want to? To size me up, huh?"   
  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, Black, I'm sure you have nothing of proportion to 'size up' anyhow!"   
  
  
"You know, I would have said the same thing, had I not seen you in the shower the other day…" He grinned from inside the bathroom, hearing Hermione's growl. "Are you coming in, or not?"   
  
  
"Fine!" she huffed, opening the door. Sirius was sitting inside the tub, clothes strewn across the floor, bubbles covering the water. "Well, now… Is that why you wanted bubble bath?"   
  
  
"Actually… Yes, it is!" He grinned, slinking further into the water.   
  
  
"Well, at least you didn't just hop into the shower, leaving the bathroom door open." Hermione's face tinted red, and she turned away, staring at the door she had closed behind her.   
  
  
"Would you rather have me do that?"   
  
  
If Hermione's face had been red before, it was deep crimson now. "No! Of course not!" Sirius laughed loudly at that, reaching up and pinching her leg.   
  
  
She sat down on the toilet, trying her best not to stare at the figure in the tub. Their conversation was rather odd; Hermione tried to stay away from any words that would suggest _anything_ to him. She was still rather distraught about hearing that her Mum was in heat. _That,_ she thought, _is something that I could have lived without knowing._   
  
  
"What did you write to Dumbledore in that letter?" she asked, looking down at Sirius' face.   
  
  
"Stuff…"   
  
  
"Stuff…? Like what?"   
  
  
"Nothing!" he chimed, singsong voice filling the bathroom along with his various splashes of water.   
  
  
"Fine, don't tell me. I'll get it out of you sooner or later." She leaned over, fingers stretched out, and pinched Sirius' nose. Sirius, in return, growled, and wrapped his hand around Hermione's wrist. He tugged a little to forcefully and Hermione fell into the tub on top of him.   
  
  
Hermione's face was, yet again, deep crimson. She was lying on top of Sirius, her chest against his, her legs sprawled out behind her in some fashion or the other. Sirius was laughing stupidly, his hand still clasped around her wrist. "It's nice to see you, too!"   
  
  
_Oh my god, I'm lying on top of a naked man, in a bathtub._ Hermione's mind raced, and incidentally, she squirmed around. Sirius' eyes widened a bit. "I just wanted… to be a little closer to you, that's all," she joked, giving him a quick nip on the temple. She didn't, though, make any move to get out of the tub.   
  
  
Sirius laughed, squirming a little underneath her. _If she doesn't get up soon, she's going to have quite a bit of a surprise…_ Hermione attempted to get out of the tub, putting her hands on the side railings to heave herself up. Her hands proved to be a little too slippery, and Hermione crashed down upon Sirius again.   
  
  
"Oh my… I'm so sorry, Sirius…" Her face was as bright as ever. She attempted to get out of the tub once more, and this time, was successful. Sirius chuckled inwardly at the sight before him; tall, bushy haired Hermione, still dressed in her wet clothing that clung around her. Hermione gave a soft whimper. "I'm all wet…"   
  
  
Hermione snapped open a cupboard and pulled out a towel. She slipped her wet pants and shirt off of her, leaving her in only her bra and panties when she wrapped the towel around her figure. She threw the wet clothes into the bathroom sink, and walked into her bedroom to change out of her wet things.   
  
  
Sirius, in the bathroom, groaned and glanced toward the bathroom door. Hermione had shut it, thank god… His hand reached into the water, cupping around his nether region, which was stiff in his hands. He had to relieve himself before he exited the bathroom.   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
A sweet smell entered her nostrils. She smiled; turning her head to the side and cracking open her eyes just slightly. Next to her head, on her pillow laid a small flower; she couldn't tell which kind, but it was nonetheless, a flower. Attached to the stem was a note; she picked up the flower and pulled off the note.   
  
  


_Can I keep you?_


	12. Questions and Answers

**A/N:** _If this is up when I plan on it to be up, that would make two updates in one day! Woo! You know, it takes me about an hour or two to write a chapter of this? So basically, I've spent over eleven hours working on this! LoL… It's getting kind of strange… I hope you like it. Beware of the fluff._   
  
  


**Snuffles' Stay**   
  
Chapter Eleven

  
  
  
_

Can I keep you?

_   
  
  
Lessa chirped at the window and Hermione pulled her inside. Attached to her foot was a note. Harry's reply. Hermione laughed at the little owl, who stood defiantly on Hermione's desk, holding her leg out in front of her. She took the burden off of Lessa, and the owl flew out of her open door to the living room.   
  
  
  
_'Mione,   
  
I heard you're Head Girl… congratulations. Your owl is very pretty; Hedwig seems to like her. She didn't mind it when Lessa drank from her water dish.   
  
What do you plan on doing after this Summer? I'm not going back to the Dursleys after this year; not unless Dumbledore strictly tells me to, so I'm taking everything with me to Hogwarts this year. Well, I've got to go… Dudley's throwing a tantrum and the floor's shaking so much I can't write properly. Tell Sirius I said hi.   
  
**-Harry**_   
  
  
Hermione folded up the letter, tucking it into her dresser drawer. What would she do after this year? She shook her head, glancing around her room. _Where is Sirius? And what did he mean with that note? I know it was him who left it… you could tell by the scrawl._   
  
  
Nine days… Nine days left. She groaned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her stomach rumbled. _Breakfast,_ she thought, patting her stomach with her outstretched hand. _Food. Maybe that's where Sirius will be. He's never lacking when it comes to food._   
  
  
A long, booming bark confirmed her suspicions. Hermione heard her mother's drawling laugh, and her father's extensive chuckle, and another bark coming by way of the kitchen. Clutching the beautifully scented flower to her chest, Hermione set down the length of the stairwell, and greeted her parents with an orderly "Morning, Mum, Dad."   
  
  
Mrs. Granger was flailing around a doggie treat, which hyped up Snuffles. He bounced around the kitchen, ears twitching every now and then, eyes trailing along the path that the snack treats led. Mr. Granger had Lessa perched on his arm; he stroked her back, making odd noises under his breath at her, which seemed to sooth her after the flight to the Dursleys.   
  
  
"Only nine days until I'm back at Hogwarts, Mum… Nine days!" Hermione gave her Mum a toothy grin. "And only a few months until the babies have stopped baking, and are ready to be delivered."   
  
  
"Oh yes!" Mrs. Granger giggled, playing with Sirius more vigorously. "You're such a good doggie… Aren't you? Aren't you a good doggie?" Her hands cupped around the dog's face, her thumbs and index fingers scratching his shaggy black ears. "Such a good doggie!"   
  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. The house was in a ruckus! She slid over to the sideboard, picking up a Danish from the platter on the counter. "You two have to work today?" she asked her parents, plucking a piece of the Danish off and popping it in her mouth.   
  
  
Mr. Granger grunted and nodded. "I'll be out until nine tonight. Your mother will be home at five or earlier. I don't want her working long hours."   
  
  
"Marvin!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed. "I can very well handle my own pregnancy! I've done it once before!"   
  
  
Mr. Granger frowned. "Of course, dear… of course." He stuck his arm out, and Lessa fluttered off it, perching on top of her cage instead. "After this cup of coffee, I'll be off. Hermione, would you mind mowing the lawn? I haven't had the time to do it."   
  
  
"I wouldn't mind, not at all," Hermione answered, watching her Mum and Snuffles still. "You didn't use the sugar for your coffee, did you, Dad?"   
  
  
Her father was sipping on his coffee. He set it down and looked at his daughter. "No, creamer. Why?"   
  
  
"I've decided that I'm going to bake something today. For the fun of it. I haven't in a while."   
  
  
Mrs. Granger began to weep. "My little Hermione… baking! I'm so proud of you… You're such a good daughter. I can't wait until you grow up and have babies of your own, some day! You'll be such a good Mummy… a good one, indeed." Her attention reverted back to Snuffles.   
  
  
Hermione's face flushed. "…Some day, indeed."   
  
  
Marvin Granger put his coffee mug on the counter. "Well then, we'll be off. Have a good day, Hermione." He bent down to kiss his daughter's forehead. "Don't make a mess. Remember… Your mother should be home at five. If she's not, call me. I'll be home at nine."   
  
  
He grabbed his wife's elbow and escorted her out of the front door. Hermione stood near the door frame, waving her parents off. "Have a good day at work," she called after them, shutting the door after they entered their separate cars and drove off.   
  
  
Her attention focused, now, upon Sirius, who sat at the kitchen table. "Well?" he asked, reading the paper. He looked up, smiling at Hermione.   
  
  
Her face instantly flushed. "Well, what?" she asked, sitting down across from him, studying her Danish to keep from looking at Sirius. He grunted shortly from the other side of the table.   
  
  
"Can I keep you?"   
  
  
_Can he keep me?_   
  
  
"What do you mean, exactly, by that?" she asked, studying as hard as ever at the texture of her pastry. She felt stupid; her face must have been patching bright red. She looked up, staring into his deep, dark orbs and felt her heart jump into her throat. _…Ohhh my…_   
  
  
"Look at this," he answered, shoving the paper toward Hermione. Hermione took it, glancing at the cover page, which featured a large picture of a stout, pudgy looking man with a metallic hand. Her eyes widened dramatically. "Yeah… They've located Peter. You know what this means?" His mouth curved into a thin smile.   
  
  
"You've been… freed of charges?" she asked, her voice quivering slightly. Her hands shook when holding the paper. She couldn't believe it… _Sirius… is freed?! What's he going to do, now? Where's he going to stay?_   
  
  
Sirius' grin broadened. "I've been knocked off of my charges… but I still have to go to court to get an appeal. They've spotted him, but they haven't caught him, so that's a slight problem that they have. It must be all over the _Daily Prophet_ but… you haven't got it, so we can't be for sure." He clapped his hands together and rubbed them vigorously.   
  
  
"What are you going to do, now, free man?" Hermione questioned.   
  
  
"I'm staying here for the rest of the summer, so don't think that you've gotten rid of me that fast." He cocked up an eyebrow. "But then, I'll have to find somewhere to stay; I'll probably go to Lupin's for a while. I don't know for sure."   
  
  
Hermione chuckled. "And why would you want to stay here for the rest of the summer? You're free… you could do whatever you want, now. You could get a place for Harry and yourself. He'd finally have a welcoming home to come to.   
  
  
"The reason," he started, picking himself up from the table, "that I want to stay here, is simple. You received my note?" His eyebrows furrowed. "You see?" He emitted a soft chuckle. "I want to stay here with you."   
  
  
She stood now, too. "Why?" she asked, cheeks tinged with color. "Why wouldn't you want to go and make a home with Harry?"   
  
  
"There are many reasons. Harry's old enough to have a home of his own… Yes, I'll still be around for him, but… He's 18 in eight days. He might not want to stay with me… He might want to pursue a life in Quidditch. What would he do with his Godfather, if he were on a Quidditch team? I don't want to tie him down, but I want to be there for him still."   
  
  
"And I'll be 18 in only a few weeks, Sirius. I still don't have a clue about what I want to do when I'm older; I don't know what all I'm capable of, and what I could pursue. I have to take care of my family… Help my Mum and Dad with the triplets."   
  
  
"I could be here to help you with them, you know. It'll make up for my lost time with Harry, in a sense." He wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled him close to him. "Can I keep you?"   
  
  
Shivers ran down Hermione's spine. _Can he keep me? Can he keep me?!_ She looked up, glancing into his deep orbs. "Sirius… I don't know… I still don't know what I'm going to do! Do you seriously think of me as a possession?"   
  
  
"You know what I meant." Sirius leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Hermione's forehead. "Can I keep you, 'Mione?"   
  
  
"Why would you want to, Sirius?"   
  
  
"I just do," he answered. "I just do…" He grinned, planting another kiss on the girl's forehead.   
  
  
"I… I… I don't… I'm not sure, Sirius, I mean…" Her eyes lit up. "You'd actually want to… 'Keep me'? Really, that's something I hadn't expected." She tried to give a chuckle, but failed. Instead, short, flowing tears sprouted from her eyes. "Damn you, Sirius!" She struggled to wiggle from his grasp. "Damn you!" Hermione slammed a fist against his chest, turned, and ran up the stairs.   
  
  
Sirius looked around the house, dumbfounded at first. He rubbed his chest where the bush-brown haired girl hit him, and ran up the stairs to follow. "Hermione… Hermione? I'm sorry… I didn't mean to upset you." He knocked on her bedroom door.   
  
  
Hermione walked from her bedroom, eyes still brimming with tears. "Did you mean it?" she asked, simply.   
  
  
"I wouldn't have said it, if I hadn't of meant it."   
  
  
She threw herself into his arms. "I'm not saying yes, but I'm not saying no, Sirius Black. You've still got Harry to worry about, and I want you to remember that! I still have to think about what I'm going to do after Hogwarts, so…" She pulled away and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ears. "But thank you."   
  
  
"Thanks for what?" His thumbs wiped away the rolling tears off her cheeks.   
  
  
"For making my summer excitable, and for being yourself."   
  
  
"Yeah, well, being yourself comes naturally when you're yourself. It's not a hard task to be yourself."   
  
  
"True. Now what did you write to Dumbledore!"   
  
  
Sirius grinned. "I wrote to ask him if I would be able to stay at Hogwarts this summer. I suppose that I won't need his answer anymore… but I need to write to Lupin and ask him if it's all right to stay there with him."   
  
  
"I see…" Hermione grinned. "Well… being Head Girl may have it's advantages. I might be able to go to Hogsmeade a little more than I would if I had been a prefect… And they _do_ have prefect weekends, so… Well! Harry and Ron are going to be ecstatic. Ron more or less already knows. He receives the _Daily Prophet._"   
  
  
"I can only see the expressions on many people's faces right about now…" he chuckled. "Won't the Ministry be getting a kick out of this? I already know that Arthur Weasley knows I'm innocent, but it's going to be a façade of chaos there."   
  
  
"They'll come to accept it. The Ministry is full of influential Wizards and Witches. If they can come to accept it, then more and more will. Do you want to write to Harry? I think you should…"   
  
  
"Yeah. If he learned of my freedom from Ron, I suppose that he would be upset. We're using Lessa, I presume? Do you think she'd mind?"   
  
  
"Why would she mind? She's a messenger owl… She likes to do those sorts of things!" She smiled, picking up a piece of paper and a pencil. "Now! Write him a letter."   
  
  
Sirius picked up a piece of paper and took the pencil in hand. He was, more or less, used to Parchment and Quills, so his fingers fumbled with the pencil. Finally, he managed to figure out how to use it, and added a, "Wow! You can erase your mistakes without an Erasing Charm!"   
  
  
_Harry,   
  
I'm free. The Ministry's announced it to the public today, and it was in the Muggle Papers. I'm pretty sure it'd be in the Daily Prophet as well. Can you believe this?   
  
I'm not going to be able to afford a house at the moment, so you'll have to stay with the Dursleys for the rest of the Summer. I'm going to stay at Hermione's, then I'm off to Remus Lupin's for the school year. After the school year's over, I might find a place, and if you wanted, you might be able to stay with me… that is, if Dumbledore doesn't object. Don't get your hopes too high, Harry… I still have to go to an appeal.   
  
You've only got this year left, and you're going to be a Full Grown Wizard. Then you can hex that pig cousin of yours any time you want… well, not any time, but… Keep doing what you're best at, Harry… you only have this year left.   
  
**Sirius**_   
  
  
Hermione snorted. "Informative letter."   
  
  
"Yes, I know." He grinned, picking Hermione up in his arms. "I'm keeping you, whether you like it or not."   
  
  
"I never objected, and I never have said that I wouldn't like it."   
  
  
"So you like it, hmm?"   
  
  
"Perhaps, but why should I admit to it? Secrecy is part of the plot."   
  
  
"What plot? Have you not told me something?" He fixed his eyebrows.   
  
  
"Perhaps…" Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself so that her lips reached his earlobe. "You can keep me," she whispered. "But I'm going to keep you, too."   
  
  
"We'll keep each other."   
  
  



	13. Hogwarts Forever!

**A/N:** _Wow… Thanks for the reviews, guys! It makes me all warm and fuzzy. I'm kind of depressed right now; my stupid puppy had a few boxes of screws (the boxes hold over 7,000 screws each, and are really heavy) fall upon his foot, breaking two bones in it. He keeps limping around, now, with this stupid stint on his foot, yipping away at the stupidest things! ~sigh~ Dumb dogs…_   
  
  


**Snuffles' Stay**

  
  


Chapter Twelve

  
  
  
"Bye, Mum! Write me, soon! Dad… take it easy! EASY! I've got it, Mum, really! No, Mum… no! Don't wipe my face like that… Oiy!" Hermione argued with her Mum, who was busy wiping her face off with saliva and a napkin. "I'll write you when I get to Hogwarts… but I've really got to go now. Bye!"   
  
  
Hermione pulled back inside of the compartment door, running to a window to glance out at her parents. Mrs. Granger was crying and Mr. Granger was holding her close, running his fingers through her hair. The two of them bid their daughter farewell, and the scarlet steam engine pulled from Platform 9 ¾.   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
"Harry, look!"   
  
  
Harry's head popped from behind a corner. "What, Ron?" He rubbed his eyes, yawned, and stepped inside of the compartment. "What?"   
  
  
Ron pointed at the large black dog and Hermione curled up on the bench. "What do you reckon their doing? Oiy, 'Mione! Wake up!" He moved over and gave Hermione a shake. Snuffles opened an eye, peering at the hand with a look of peeved annoyance, gave a bark, and nudged Hermione.   
  
  
"Not now…" she murmured, snuggling closer to Snuffles. "I'm tired."   
  
  
"Hermione!" Harry said, shaking her shoulders with careful ease. "Wake up! C'mon!"   
  
  
"One more minute…" she murmured again, sighing softly. "One more minute."   
  
  
Ron arched his eyebrows. "What d'you think's gotten into her?"   
  
  
"I dunno… but she's awfully close to Sirius." Harry eyed his Godfather carefully. "I wonder what they were up to this summer."   
  
  
"I don't think I wanna know! Look at them!" Ron eyed the two. "What d'you think…?"   
  
  
"Don't know… don't know… don't wanna know…"   
  
  
Ron stifled a laugh. "Oh, look!" he added, hearing the compartment door slide open. "Food!"   
  
  
The Witch with the Food Cart entered the cabin, brandishing a cart full of sweets extraordinaire. Ron purchased a large bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans, a box of Chocolate Frogs, and a few Licorice Wands, while Harry bought a large jug of Pumpkin Juice and two stacks of Cauldron Cakes. They were older, now; thus, they could pack away more food. Ron helped himself to a Cauldron Cake, and Harry busied himself with a Chocolate Frog.   
  
  
"They dunno what they're missing out on," Ron said, teeth sinking into a bean. "Oh, wow! I just got an ink flavoured one!" He spit the bean back out. "Right. Remember not to eat the black spotted ones."   
  
  
Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote down, 'black spotted ones.' Harry and Ron had decided, two years ago, to mark down ever flavoured bean they devoured, making an on-going list of which were the good beans… and which were the bad beans. The list, Harry discovered, was now two rolls of Parchment long.   
  
  
_"I'll read to you here, save your eyes… You'll need them; your boat is at sea. Your anchor is up; you've been swept away… and the greatest of teachers won't hesitate to leave you there by yourself, chained to fate. I alone love you, I alone tempt you… I alone love you, fear is not the end of this…"_   
  
  
"Oiy! 'Mione! Shut up!" Ron picked up a large pillow and chucked it at Hermione. The pillow whapped against Sirius, and bounced into Hermione's face. Hermione sat up, rubbing the side of her head, shooting daggers at Ron.   
  
  
"Ron! That was rude!"   
  
  
"No! What was _rude_ was your singing, and your ignoring us earlier! Here… have a Cauldron Cake!" Ron picked up one of the cakes from the two stacks and shoved it into Hermione's opened mouth. "Eat."   
  
  
Hermione chewed on the cake silently, crossing her arms over her chest. Snuffles' eyes cracked open. He turned one to Ron, then to Harry, and put his head in Hermione's lap.   
  
  
"Hey, Sirius… you can change, you know."   
  
  
The dog barked. Seconds later, where there once was a dog, there was a man. He grinned shortly, turning to his Godson with the messy mop of hair. "Good morning to you, too, Harry. You too, Ron."   
  
  
Harry threw a particularly odd colored bean at Sirius, who caught it in his mouth. He made a face, and soon later, a gagging noise. Harry laughed. "Serves you right."   
  
  
"Ugh!" said Sirius, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "That was nauseating. What flavour _was_ that thing?"   
  
  
"Knew you'd like it," Ron said, finishing a Licorice Wand. "Saved it for you, we did. Charred rat."   
  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "How considerate of you. I live off of rats for almost a year for you, Harry, and you repay my freedom with a Charred Rat flavoured bean."   
  
  
Hermione laughed from the corner; the guys seemed to have forgotten about her. "I always knew you had a taste for delicacy, Sirius!"   
  
  
"Yes, well… that bean didn't taste much worse than your cooking." Sirius stopped after viewing the look on Hermione's face.   
  
  
"And what, pray tell, do you mean by _that_?" she said, voice dripping with a venomous tense.   
  
  
"Nothing, nothing!" He threw his hands into the air. "Nothing at all!"   
  
  
"That's what I thought," she answered smugly, slinking back into the depths of the cushioned bench. "I'm a _good_ cook!"   
  
  
"Yeah… If you're comparing any of her concoctions to Snape's face," Ron muttered.   
  
  
"_What did you just say?_"   
  
  
"Forget I ever existed!"   
  
  
"That, Ron, can be arranged."   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
Gale pounded on the compartment windows and gray clouds circled from above. It seemed like every time they ventured to Hogwarts for their beginning-year feast, and the start of a new school year, fleets of furied raindrops greeted them. Hermione curled up to Sirius and absent-mindedly flicked through _Excitingly Horrible Magical Beasts and Where You Can Greet Them._ Leave it to Hagrid to assign an odd book for class.   
  
  
Ron and Harry were engrossed in an aggravatingly intense game of Chess; Harry had actually given Ron the slip up, and was, for the first time in how long, winning. Ron's ears were pink with frustration; Chess was one of the best things he was good at, and now Harry had seized that away from him too… but only for the first time since he had met him.   
  
  
"You remember what I was saying, Harry? This is our _last year_ to play for Gryffindor… I still can't believe that they made me Keeper. And Ginny… a Chaser. Seriously!" Sirius' head shot up at that. "No, not you, Sirius!" Ron directed his Knight to attack Harry's bishop. "HAHA!"   
  
  
Harry groaned. No matter how hard he tried at chess with Ron, he always seemed to lose, no matter how fruitful his chances seemed.   
  
  
The compartment door slid open, and in walked Virginia Weasley. She beamed down at her brother and Harry, flushed pink, and took a seat on the compartment bench across from Hermione and Sirius.   
  
  
"What are you up to, guys?" she asked, fingers twirling around strands of her fiery red hair. "I thought I'd spend the rest of the train ride with you."   
  
  
"Well, thank you for gracing us with your presence," Ron said, proceeding to smash Harry at chess. "I TOLD YOU I'D WIN! Hand it over, Seeker-Menace!"   
  
  
With much reluctance, Harry reached into his pocket. Ron's face lit with exasperated malice, a twinge of yielding desire forming on the curve of his lips. "Here," Harry said shortly, shoving something into Ron's hand. "You won it… but I still think you've cheated."   
  
  
"I won this beauty fair and square… just live up to it! You've always been a bad loser."   
  
  
"_What_ did you win fair and square, Ron?" Hermione asked, lowering the book. "Please, do inform us."   
  
  
"This…!" Ron held up a small, single bean between his index finger and his thumb. "This… is the messiah…"   
  
  
Ginny snorted. "The messiah of what, exactly?"   
  
  
"The messiah that is Quidditch!"   
  
  
"I seriously don't know what you're getting to, Ron," Ginny added shortly, bending down to peer at the bean closely.   
  
  
"You're so thick, you wouldn't understand anyway! This… is the legendary Snitch flavoured Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean. One of the rarest beans to come across…" Ron held up the bean with a look of awe in his bright blue eyes. "Only the Bludger to go."   
  
  
"You mean to tell me that they have _Quidditch_ flavoured Bertie Botts?"   
  
  
"I told you, Hermione! When they said 'Every Flavour,' they meant it!"   
  
  
"And how do you _know_ that it's a Snitch flavoured bean?" Ginny asked, peering ever closely at the small, amber colored bean that was speckled with small, miniscule white circles.   
  
  
"It's _only_ in the best book there has ever been written, Ginny… don't be so daft!"   
  
  
Ginny's eyes narrowed dangerously. "And what book would that be, dearest brother of mine that sleeps with a teddy bear?"   
  
  
At Ginny's words, Ron's ears turned a light pink color. "I do _not_ sleep with a teddy bear! Fred and George slipped him into my bed while I was sleeping… I told you that!"   
  
  
"They did not, Ron, and you know it… I've caught you more than once!"   
  
  
"OKAY! You're getting off of the subject!" Hermione sat up, shutting the book informing her of a dangerous looking Chimera. "Are you going to be so kind as to inform us what book seems to hold this… impassible knowledge, or are you going to bicker with your little sister like a nine year old?"   
  
  
Ron's ears brightened. "Well, it was in _Quidditch Through The Ages,_ of course… Where else? There have only been nine Snitch-flavoureds recorded… And this… will be the tenth. Can you imagine how many Galleons some big-shot would pay for this? I'm betting 50,000…" His eyes diverted into a glassy hue.   
  
  
"Look who's being daft now," Ginny muttered.   
  
  
  
The steam-engine pulled to a slow lurch at Hogsmeade station. The students disembarked; Second Years and above heading toward the moldy old carriages, First Years looking around frantically, wondering where they should go.   
  
  
Sirius was Snuffles once more; he had told them that he needed to speak to Dumbledore and afterwards, would most likely leave to Remus Lupin's flat nearby. He told Hermione, in an undertone, that he would be staying the night, however.   
  
  
The group (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Snuffles) boarded into a carriage, which set off toward the large castle. None of them talked - Harry was staring out of the carriage window, Hermione was snuggling into Snuffles, and Ginny and Ron were thumb wrestling. Sibling Rivalry… bleh.   
  
  
"Ron! Ow, that hurts! Stop!"   
  
  
"Stop being such a bloody prat… you started it!"   
  
  
"I did not, Ron! You're just too daft to know when you've lost…!"   
  
  
"I never lose!"   
  
  
"At Quidditch, maybe… but that won't be for long. This year, I'm going to whoop you. You'll help me, won't you, Harry?" The carriage pulled to a stop and they climbed out. "Won't you, Harry?"   
  
  
"No. You've got to do it yourself… he's your brother."   
  
  
Ginny pouted out her bottom lip, eyes watering with dramatic effect. She scooted over, wrapping her arm around Harry's elbow, tugging on his shirt with a soft force. "Please, Harry? Please…?"   
  
  
Harry almost laughed at the look she was giving him… she seemed almost babyish. "We'll see when the time comes." When Ginny gave a protestant fake sob, Harry grinned, pulled her close to him, and kissed the top of her head. "Just wait a while. We have the whole year ahead of us."   
  
  
Hermione, Snuffles at her side, glanced around, a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. Hogwarts… this was her home, her life. "C'mon, Snuffles… we should run up to Dumbledore's before the feast begins."   
  
  
"We'll meet up with you two later?" Harry asked, eyes falling on Snuffles. Snuffles gave a bark, jumping up and putting his front paws on Harry's chest. "I'll take that as a yes?"   
  
  
The two departed, walking down the hallway until they reached a familiar staircase. They climbed up the stairs, turned, and walked down the remainder of the hallway, until they reached the large stone Gargoyle. Hermione leaned against it, watching as Snuffles' black body twisted and distorted until Sirius stood before her.   
  
  
"I'm going to head back down to the feast. Dumbledore should be here in a few minutes." She paused, smiled, and gave Sirius a tight hug.   
  
  
"You are correct about one thing, Miss Granger," said a voice from behind them. Hermione let go of Sirius abruptly. "Oh! Professor! It's so nice to see you again!"   
  
  
"And you, Miss Granger." His blue eyes twinkled merrily. "I was just coming back to my rooms to fetch my wool socks. It seems as though there are holes in my nice blue ones, here!" He lifted the hem of his robes to reveal his sock-laden feet - only, though, his toes were sticking through his left sock. "Alas… I knew the time would come when I would wear these out! No matter… I suspect that a particular house elf will be very pleased if I present him with the newly re-stitched version of them."   
  
  
Hermione chuckled. _Yes,_ she thought. _Dobby would like those socks. Anything that Dumbledore would present him, he would love._   
  
  
"Well, Miss Granger… why don't you descend back unto the feast, and grace the Great Hall with your presence. They will be expecting you at Gryffindor table, to award you of your Head Girl priority, I presume!"   
  
  
She nodded, turned on her heel, and marched back down the hall, cascaded down the length of the staircase, and walked down the Entrance Hall to the Great Hall. She entered, the noisy blast hitting her full on.   
  
  
Ron had saved Hermione a seat next to him, which she took gratefully. They always seemed to save seats for each other. The Hall continued to bustle with noise, until a stern-looking McGonagall entered the Great Hall, placing the Stool with the Ceremonious Sorting Hat upon it next to the High Table.   
  
  
The Witch disappeared in the corner of the Great Hall, and emerged a few minutes later, followed by a group of nervous looking First Years. McGonagall stood next to the Sorting Hat's stool, took a roll of parchment, and called out names of the First Years to begin the sorting.   
  
  
"Barmithius, Adeite!"   
  
  
A moment later, the Sorting Hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!"   
  
  
"Brinkton, Elle!"   
  
  
The new girl was quickly sorted into Hufflepuff.   
  
  
The sorting continued; all in all, there were 20 extra Hufflepuffs, 25 Ravenclaws, 31 Slytherins, and 31 Gryffindors. Clapped out, the students awaited the beginning-of-the-year announcements, and the feast to begin.   
  
  
"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Dumbledore's voice began, coming from the entrance of the Great Hall. "May you enjoy your stay here, learn, and grow! Let the feast begin!" With a clap of his hands, the platters before them on the house tables filled with luscious foods, and the crowd dug in.   
  
  
"The house elfs have really outdone themselves this time," Ron managed through mouthfuls of Beef Stew. "I think this is Dumbledore's way of grieving the loss of his three favourite students…"   
  
  
"And who exactly would that be, Ron?" asked Hermione, the hairs on the back of her neck sticking up. House elfs were _still_ a touchy subject.   
  
  
"Who else, but us?"   
  
  
  
  
**A/N:** Weee! I would be giving feedback to you reviewers… but… I don't feel like it ^_^; LoL! I'm lazy, what can I say? Anyway! This chapter is kind of boring; I'm sorry about it, but it had to be done! There's not much Sirius/Hermione action here… the occasional snuggling, but that doesn't count much, eh? The plot's only just evolving for the school year, and stuff… so don't get mad if there isn't much snogging action, 'cause I don't know where I'm going to put it all yet. I'll try my hardest to please yeh. 


	14. Implications

**A/N:** _Wee! This is getting' kinda fun, isn't it? ~wink~ Read… read away!! I've made this chapter in a different way; a POV version. Cookies to those of you who guess who it is ^_^ (You'll basically know right off, though)_   
  
  


**Snuffles' Stay**   
  
Chapter Thirteen

  
  
  
Often times, they push me aside. Go figure. Seriously, all I ever do is sit around and listen to them. I'm the tag along… the person that cleans up the aftermath. The only special skills that I have are that of my Chess playing technique, and my Keeper abilities on the Gryffindor House Quidditch Team.   
  
  
I'm just another Weasley.   
  
  
Harry and Ginny… I don't know what to think of those two. They get into rows like there's no tomorrow, and then, the next minute, they're apologizing to each other. Haven't I taught Harry anything? You would think that, by now, he would know how to treat a woman. Just look at how Hermione and I used to be! That's the way he should be.   
  
  
Well, maybe I'm being hypocritical. It's just… kind of strange, being the only one out of us three that still has his spine in order. I don't know what's gotten into Hermione… the way that she and Sirius were hanging all over each other on the Hogwarts express really made me mad… but I didn't say anything. He's twenty-one years older than I am! He'd crush me into little, itty bitty pieces.   
  
  
I wonder what Harry would do?   
  
  
Yeah, that's right. I always ask about Harry's view on things… all except when it comes to my own Misfortunate disasters that always seem to keep me predicting in Trelawny's Divination class. That crack-potted woman won't drop it, at all. The more deranged the prediction, the higher the grade. Well, at least that's another one of the good things that I have kept in check. I can always please that crazy old nutter.   
  
  
Mum sent me off to school this year with a box of mince pies; you know, the ones that she usually sends Harry for Christmas. Oh, yes. She can send Harry a sweater, socks, and some mince pies… but what does she send her children? Well, to me, she sends a gaudy old Maroon sweater, socks, and a note. No mince pies! To her own son, even! How crude.   
  
  
I think I'm getting off of the subject. You want me to tell the damned story or what? Then quit asking me so many questions!   
  
  
Most of the complications started after the Beginning-of-the-Year Feast. Hermione's mind seemed to be elsewhere. She hardly paid attention to us when we began talking about Quidditch again… Not that she ever _has_ paid attention, mind you, but she has also never had a faraway, dreamy expression on her face.   
  
  
That woman is like a mad Griffin with talons the size of old Buckbeak's… beak! One false move and you're sure as well castrated. I suppose that she's been rather touchy lately 'cause of her Mum, but there's no reason she should carry out that attitude now. She's back at Hogwarts, now, after all!   
  
  
I showed Ginny and Hermione by Quidditch Bean collection; Ginny was particularly interested in the Quaffle flavoured bean, but Hermione didn't look like she gave a damn. She simply smiled, nodded, and said, "My, Ron. You really have a talent for observation if you've found those."   
  
  
Nutter.   
  
  
By the way she went on about things, you'd think that I was as mad as Dumbledore! Honestly! I'm not that bad, am I? Harry says that I'm not, so I guess that's all right.   
  
  
We were sitting by the Common Room fire; Harry and I were playing a game of chess again, and Ginny was rubbing Harry's shoulders, whispering moves into his ear. With Ginny's instructions, they managed to put me on my run, but I won, nonetheless. I'm the master of chess… Hermione sat in the chair by the fire, nose stuck in some stupid school book, like always. She always knows how to put down a good mood.   
  
  
After our game, we dog-piled on top of Hermione. She squealed, the book flew from her hands, and wriggled around to no end. I think she was mad, but she didn't show it. She actually laughed and shoved Ginny off of her lap. Harry, who was holding himself up with his hands on Ginny's back, fell on top of Hermione's lap.   
  
  
Ginny was laughing uncontrollably, rolling around next to the foot of the chair, holding her ribs like they were going to crack and her insides would spew out. Spew… Haha… I remember that! Anyway… Harry slid off of the chair and began rolling on the ground with Ginny. A few first years, who were walking up the Dormitory stairs, saw this and started laughing at us. Upper classmen noticed us, too, and began laughing at us as well.   
  
  
I, of course, still sat on Hermione's lap. She really didn't seem to mind, but she kept pinching my damned shoulder. When I asked her why she was pinching me, she just smiled, and shoved me off of her lap.   
  
  
"Because you weigh as much as a Hippogriff, Ron! _Honestly!_ You'd better work off that access gut of yours before Quidditch Season… or you won't be able to stay on your broom."   
  
  
I knew she was joking, though, 'cause I had weighed myself with some Muggle scale and it told me that I weigh 175. It's all muscle, baby!   
  
  
We all seemed to fade away into our own little words for the next time passing. I noticed that Hermione's eyes danced with the flame from the fire-place, her pupils enlarged. That was a beautiful look, I had told myself. She was always beautiful like that… except when she had those big bucky-beaver teeth, but I had gotten used to them. I said my goodnights and went upstairs into my dormitory. Harry and I shared one this year, by ourselves, because we're the top two prefects of Gryffindor… and after all, this is our last year at Hogwarts.   
  
  
I'm not sure when Hermione or Ginny went into their dormitories… Hermione has one of her own. Lucky wench.   
  
  
Harry sat on his bed, the curtains open still. He stared at me with some sort of expression on his face that I didn't quite remember him using before.   
  
  
"What do you think they're up to?" he asked me simply.   
  
  
"Who?" I asked, raising my eyebrows in question.   
  
  
"Sirius and Hermione. You saw how they were on the train… all clingy and such. And he spent the summer holiday with her… something might of happened."   
  
  
"Nah, Hermione's not that kinda girl. We've known her for too long to know that!" Harry laughed in response to my answer. "Maybe she's just found some new Muggle that she's taken a fancy to?"   
  
  
"No, I don't think so. Couldn't you see the way they looked at each other? And when she walked off with Sirius to meet Dumbledore? There's something going on, I just don't know what."   
  
  
"I reckon you're getting paranoid in your old age, Harry."   
  
  
Harry bent over and picked something up off of the floor. My stomach twisted into knots. "What's this?" he asked, holding the thing he picked off from the floor.   
  
  
My teddy!   
  
  
I made a snatch for it, but Harry's reflexes from all of those games of Quidditch proved more advanced than mine. He pulled my teddy away, laughing uncontrollably at me. "Seriously! What is this?" he asked between spurts of laughter. I felt my face contort into a steely glare.   
  
  
"That's none of your business, Seeker-Menace," I answered simply, grabbing for my ridiculous ragged teddy bear once more. We had come up with our own nicknames over the years… I called Harry Seeker-Menace because of some Muggle movie we watched at 'Mione's house the summer of Fifth Year. Star Wars, or something…   
  
  
For a long while, Harry taunted me over my choice of sleeping possessions… I laughed at him because he had something hanging out of his nose, and didn't notice it. What a loser.   
  
  
Anyway; we didn't have patrol tonight, so we were just to go to bed, and have classes tomorrow. I was getting tired; I had stayed up the whole night before for no reason in particular, and sleep was making my eyelids very heavy. I said my goodnight and threw my curtains around my four-poster.   
  
  
When I heard Harry shut the curtains around his, and heard his mumbled 'Goodnight,' I could have sworn he added in a 'bloody nut case' at the end, but I decided to disregard it. When I heard his labored breathing that meant that he had fallen to sleep, I picked open his trunk, grabbed the cloak, and slipped into the common room, and up the Girls' dormitory stairs, down the hall, and into Hermione's bedroom. She never kept her door locked.   
  
  
She wasn't in her room yet; I had seen her in the common room, books piled around her. I'll never have that woman figured out. I'll never understand the way that mind of hers works.   
  
  
I sat down in the corner, waiting for her to come in. It was hard to keep awake; the warmth of the fire and the dancing shadows on the wall of her dormitory were making the hue of sleep more and more welcome… but I continued to fight against it.   
  
  
But somewhere along the line, I had fallen asleep. I knew that I had fallen asleep, because I woke to something standing there, before me. Two somethings, actually… though, I didn't know what it was.   
  
  
I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked at the somethings. There, I saw Hermione, wrapped in the arms of… Sirius Black? I rubbed my eyes again, just to make sure I wasn't seeing things.   
  
  
Yes, it was Sirius Black.   
  
  
I watched for a long while, saw them kissing and cuddling, curled into each other's embrace. It made me flinch inwardly; why hadn't they told us on the train? Didn't they trust us with this? I don't know what they were thinking, but it was beginning to piss me off.   
  
  
The sight was beginning to piss me off. I stood up, making sure that the cloak covered me entirely, and slipped out of her dormitory. This would be a story to recite to Harry.   
  
  
A story, indeed. 


	15. Truth

**A/N:** _I'm sorry this has taken a while to get up! I've decided that I'm going to go a MONTH without pop, soda… whatever you want to call it, so there may be future updates that are kind of… rude, 'cause of my caffeine withdrawal. In other words; Pop is the only form of caffeine that I intake (I don't drink coffee or anything) unless there is caffeine in juice or something. Wish me luck x_x I've just recently got the album "Gutterflower" by the Goo Goo Dolls, and I've decided to write a fic from the songs… and stuff, so when that's posted, be sure to take a gander. Mwhaha!_   
  
  


**Snuffles' Stay**   
  
Chapter Thirteen

  
  
  
Ron and Harry were already in the Common Room when Ginny and Hermione decided to come down. It was 6:30 a.m. and they had over an hour until classes started. Harry stood up and fake-bowed to the two women, then turned to Ron and gave a muffled chuckle. "Ladies… Your seats await you!"   
  
  
"No, Harry… I need to go to breakfast so I can run to the Library. I've decided to start an extra-credit Transfiguration assignment," Hermione said, raising her eyebrows to prove her point.   
  
  
"I don't believe you," quipped Ron. He was rubbing something off of his robes with his right hand. He looked up, eyes locking with Hermione's. "You probably have… other ideas."   
  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "How could you, Ron? I _would never_ lie to you!"   
  
  
"You've done a good job at it so far, but we know, so you can finally stop."   
  
  
"We know what, Ron?" Harry questioned. Ron elbowed him in the gut.   
  
  
The bushy-brown haired girl shot Ron a look, and then to Harry she asked, "Tell me. Tell me what you think, and I will answer with either yes or no." Ron attempted to speak, but Hermione cut him off. "I was directing this commentary to Harry, Ron, not _you._"   
  
  
Ron gaped like a fish, shot Hermione a look of death, and glanced, quizzically, at Harry. Harry blinked a few times to try and register his surroundings, but had trouble. Ron elbowed Harry again and whispered something into his ear.   
  
  
Harry's eyes widened profusely. "She… _what?_" He looked at Hermione, questions written all over his face, wonder in his eyes. "Is that true, Hermione?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest.   
  
  
"Is _what_ true?" Ginny protested, glancing at her friends and brother. "Tell _me!_"   
  
  
"Bugger off, Ginny," Ron said shortly. Ginny blanched, turned on her heel, and walked out through the portrait entrance.   
  
  
Ron diverted his attention to the two before him. "Go on. Tell him, Hermione."   
  
  
"Tell him _what_ Ron?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously, and she set her lips into a thin line.   
  
  
"Oh, you know… What you did during the summer… who you got to know a little bit better." He shot her a glance while adding the latter of the two. "About… who you've taken a liking to. Oh, you know… the usual."   
  
  
Hermione looked bewildered. _Does he really know?_ she asked herself, trying to act and remain calm. _He couldn't… not unless he was following me around or something._ She shook herself, stared at Ron, and said rather slowly, "I don't know what you're on about."   
  
  
"You know perfectly well what I'm on about, 'Mione, so don't lie to me. Don't lie to us… we're supposed to be your best friends." His eyes looked pleadingly at her.   
  
  
"I really don't know what you two are on about," added Harry. "Could you _please_ inform me on what she's lying about?"   
  
  
"I'm not lying to you about anything," Hermione said shortly. "Maybe I haven't _told_ you, but I haven't been lying. I would _never_ lie to you, and you _know_ that. Maybe you could have asked nicely, instead of assaulting me? But no, you feel compelled to ridicule me in front of all of these people." She stopped and looked at Ron with pain in her eyes. "You're so pig headed, Ron Weasley."   
  
  
With her words being said, Hermione turned and walked back through the portrait, disregarding the quizzical stare from Harry and the angry look from Ron. Screw them; she didn't need them if they were going to act like asses. On her way to the Great Hall, she bumped into something… or someone.   
  
  
She staggered backward, recovering herself from the jostling. Whoever she had bumped into was obviously now peeved, and had been able to keep firm ground.   
  
  
Malfoy…   
  
  
"Watch where you're going, Granger," was all he induced.   
  
  
Hermione simply nodded and walked away, entering the Great Hall. She took her normal seat at the Gryffindor table and helped herself to a Breakfast Burrito, bacon, and a mug of Orange Juice. _Today is going to be a long day,_ she decided. _And having my five core classes with Ron and Harry will not make the day go by much faster._   
  
  
She left before either of them entered the Great Hall.   
  
  
The Library was as secluded as ever. Being Head Girl had it's privileges; she could enter the restricted section of the Library without consent, but she was not allowed to check any out, or bring anyone that did not have consent into the restricted section. Hermione entered the restricted section and skimmed past shelves upon shelves of books.   
  
  
A book caught her attention. The brass spine-rings and bright gold paint stood out amongst the peeling, shriveled spines of the other books. She pulled it off of the shelf, examining it closely. Venenum. She could use that for her Potions class… maybe receive extra marks for completing a few brews from within.   
  
  
She put the book back on the shelf. _No use going through it yet, if I'm not sure what'll happen._ Hermione sighed, gathered her things up around her, and walked out of the Restricted Section, and back through the Library. Class was to begin in two minutes.   
  
  
She looked over her class schedule.   
  
_Monday:   
9:00am - Transfiguration   
10:30am - Charms   
  
1:00pm - Advanced Astrology   
2:30pm - Advanced Muggle Studies_   
  
  
_Great,_ she thought. _Transfiguration on a Monday Morning; first thing._ She walked into the Transfiguration class and noticed the only open seat… next to Ronald Weasley.   
  
  
With much reluctance, Hermione took her seat. Ron said nothing to her; instead, he decided that _now_ was a good a time as ever to begin paying attention to what McGonagall had to say. Hermione didn't mind; she took out her Transfiguration book, and listened to McGonagall preach.   
  
  
"There is a way to become Animagi without the pain of going through the Charm and total Transfiguration spells. This way, however, takes over a month to complete; you must brew a very advanced potion… If the potion is not brewed correctly, there can be _dire_ consequences. Unless you wish to become equivalent that of a Boggart, you would be wise not to try this without supervision from an older, more advanced potion brewer, such as Professor Snape."   
  
  
Hermione took notes in a frenzy, her Peacock-green colored quill dancing madly across a piece of parchment. Between scribbling down about the most common of animagi forms, Ron leaned over, putting his eyes in a dead lock on her face.   
  
  
"'Mione… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to accuse you like that," he whispered. Hermione stopped taking her notes and turned to him.   
  
  
"You're admitting that you were wrong?"   
  
  
"Yes, I'm admitting that I was wrong."   
  
  
Hermione nearly fell out of her chair. Ron… _apologizing?_ Usually it would take _months_ on end to force him to acknowledge his idiocy… and now, he was just coming out with it. What was _wrong_ with him? "You're… admitting that you were wrong?"   
  
  
"Do you need me to spell it out for you?" he said through gritted teeth. "Look… I shouldn't have spied on you last night…"   
  
  
"You did _what_?"   
  
  
McGonagall's voice brought them back to their surroundings. "Ms. Granger! Do not talk in class… You are Head Girl… you should have memorized the student handbook by now! Mr. Weasley, that goes for you, too!"   
  
  
"'Mione…" Ron whispered to her again. "Listen… I just wanted to see what was wrong with you. You were so quiet during the day, and I was worried about you. But then I saw what was going on… and it made me mad… you should know why." He leaned back in his chair, pretending to take notes as McGonagall glanced over their way again.   
  
  
"Ron, that gives you _no_ reason to spy on me. I'm sorry for being a prat, but I'm still mad at you." She muttered all of this from the side of her mouth.   
  
  
"Look. I said I'm sorry, and I meant it. We've been friends for over seven years and one stupid row is not going to make us not be friends." Ron looked at her again, eyes pleading. "Don't walk away from us 'cause of something stupid that I said. It's just the way I am."   
  
  
"Oh Ron…" She sniffled, lunged, and wrapped her arms around his neck. McGonagall stopped in mid-sentence, and a few students murmured. "You're so stupid!"   
  
  
"You tell me that nearly every day. I know."   
  
  
McGonagall's voice ripped through the crowd of excited murmurs. "If you wouldn't _mind_ Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, could we _please_ continue our lesson? It may only be the beginning of the year, but it is _still_ of the utmost importance. You have your N.E.W.Ts this year! Five points from Gryffindor!"   
  
  
Hermione sulked back into her chair. It was the first day of classes, and she had already managed to get points taken away from Gryffindor. _Damn him and his stupid way of apologizing,_ she thought. _I'll get him back somehow…_ The rest of the class, the two took their notes in silence.   
  
  
When class was over, and the three met out in the hall, Harry was in near shock. "What the bloody hell were you two going off about?" he asked simply, folding his arms across his chest with a Snape-like glare crossing his lips.   
  
  
"Oh Harry," Hermione whispered. "I'll tell you tonight, alright?" She hugged him tightly, and the three left for their next class; Charms.   
  
  
Charms was considerably less note-taking form, and more hands-on experience. Hermione was squealing with joy; she was, of course, the first to accomplish the task of disintegrating a Lethifold. Who would have known that reading her Charms textbook during the summer would have lead her to be the first person to do it on the first try? She grinned to herself.   
  
  
It took Ron three tries to do it right, and Harry did it in two. Ron growled at his Lethifold, which kept scurrying in the cage, attempting to get out of the direct sunlight that shone through the glass windows. Lethifolds do -not- like light.   
  
  
Professor Flitwick explained. "Lethifolds corrupt the darkest places they can. Sometimes, at night, when they get loose, they trap unsuspecting, sleeping prey… and they suffocate them as they sleep. When people finally realize that their partner or friend is missing, it is too late. The only spell that can totally ruin the Lethifold is the Lightness Charm."   
  
  
Class ended almost as soon as it had started, it seemed. The trio walked their way into the Great Hall and took their normal seats at the end of the Gryffindor table for lunch. Harry picked up a steaming bowl of mashed potatoes and piled them on all three of their plates. "Fooooood!" he shouted, putting the bowl back down and digging into the potatoes.   
  
  
"Harry, honestly! You're going to make yourself sick if you eat like that! You need much more nutrition," Hermione snapped, picking up a plate of steamed carrots and dishing them onto each of their plates. "You're going to eat them all, or I'm not going to tell you what I was going to tell you at breakfast," she added, seeing the look of disgust on Harry's face.   
  
  
Ron spooned a thick stew onto each of their plates. Why did they serve each other? Hermione laughed, eating the stew and watching Ron dribble some down his front. "Have a hole in your lip, Ron? Honestly… Even Neville eats less sloppier than you do!"   
  
  
At this, Ron's ears turned pink. He glared at Hermione for a second, before scooping up a spoon-full of stew and flipping it toward her. The stew hit Hermione in the chest.   
  
  
"My new robes! Ronald Weasley! You're going to pay for that!"   
  
  
Hermione scooped up a handful of mashed potatoes from her plate and threw them, as hard as she could, in Ron's direction. Ron leaned to the side, and the mashed potatoes whizzed past him, and landed, smack-dab in the face of a vicious looking Hufflepuff.   
  
  
The Hufflepuff squealed, even though it appeared to be a boy. "Whoever did this is going to pay!" it squaked, clearing its face of the gooey mess. The Hufflepuff's friend shouted out 'FOOD FIGHT!' and the entire Great Hall was soon throwing around pieces of food.   
  
  
Dumbledore, sitting up at the high table, seemed thoroughly amused. He watched the food being thrown through the hall, and even joined in. He scooped up a few pieces of Beef Casserole and threw it at Snape. Snape was none too happy; he glared at the Headmaster menacingly, who simply laughed. He then picked up a large biscuit and chucked it at the old man.   
  
  
Dumbledore, excited as ever, sat still enough for the biscuit to hit him. He shouted, "Good aim, Severus!" over the tremendous amount of noise coming from the students.   
  
  
The food fight was finished when the desserts appeared. Everyone calmed down, ate their dessert, and left as soon as they were finished. The Great Hall was as spotless as they had entered when they left; Dumbledore muttered a few incantations, and the mess cleaned itself up.   
  
  
Hermione ran to Gryffindor tower, into Gryffindor Common Room, and leapt into her dormitory. She had twenty minutes until her next class, and she needed to change her robes. _Ron is such an ass,_ she told herself. _Going and ruining my new school robes… Hmph! What would he think if I ruined his?_   
  
  
Their next two classes passed quite well. Hermione was alone in her last two classes for the day, however; Harry and Ron were cooped up in A.P. Divination, and Muggle Literature, a new class, taught by a new professor.   
  
  
"Wow, take a look at her," Ron had whispered to Harry, looking over their new professor. The lady was dressed in bright yellow robes, her auburn hair tied up at the nape of her neck. She resembled McGonagall, oddly enough, the way her lips set into a thin line, and with her hair put up the way it was. Her eyes shimmered a cloudy, murky brown colour. "New professor, new class… We can make up a few things… and get away with it! Poor girl… hasn't a clue…"   
  
  
Harry laughed at his friend's antics. Yes, poor teacher, indeed.   
  
  
The professor introduced herself as Professor Dimitrius, a graduate from Salem Academy in the United States. She had recently moved to England with her fiancée, looking for a job in teaching, after hearing all of the information about needing more professors in the growing country.   
  
  
She was a relatively nice teacher; she wasn't as strict as McGonagall, but wasn't as lenient as Hagrid. She set her rules, and made it clear what she would not tolerate at once; a Hufflepuff boy blew a bubble from Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, which grew, and grew, until it took up part of the classroom. Professor Dimitrius was forced to deflate it, and gave the Hufflepuff detention.   
  
  
The three now sat in Gryffindor Common room, talking amongst themselves. Harry sat in the armchair next to the fire, Ginny sitting at his feet and leaning against his legs. He ran his fingers through locks of her hair, gaze locked on the licking flames from the fireplace. Hermione and Ron were engrossed in a game of chess. They had thirty minutes until supper, and with time to waste, why not sit in the common room?   
  
  
"I'm surprised that you're not in the Library, Hermione," Ginny said, turning her head slightly to talk to the other girl.   
  
  
"Yes, well… My eyes are cramped from reading too much today, already. I'm going to take it easy for the rest of the day, and get back to reading tomorrow. I _can_ do that, can't I?"   
  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione… I didn't mean to sound suggestive. I just would have thought that since you have access to the Restricted Section, you would want to be back there."   
  
  
"Yes, well, I have all year, haven't I?"   
  
  
After Dinner, Harry, Ron, and Hermione resumed their seating alongside the fireplace. Ginny had gone up to bed early; her head was hurting her a little bit from all of the ruckus. Ron turned to Hermione. "So… when are you going to tell us, eh?"   
  
  
"When I feel like it," she said, simply.   
  
  
"Come on, Hermione! You've told us that you'd tell us after Dinner… so spill the beans!"   
  
  
"Fine! Come up to my dormitory after a few minutes… I'll tell you then. Use the Cloak." With that, she got up, and left to her Dormitory.   
  
  
  
  
**A/N:** There you go! Another chapter done… You'll have to wait for another one to give you the results. ~cackle~ Well! Off I go…! 


	16. Care of Magical Creatures

  
  
  


**Snuffles' Stay**   
  
Chapter Fourteen

  
  
  
"Fine! Come up to my dormitory after a few minutes… I'll tell you then. Use the Cloak." With that, she got up, and left to her Dormitory.   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
Harry threw the cloak over his head, and Ron climbed under it to join him. The clock beside Harry's bed read 10:30pm… The common room would still have the upper-classmen up, so they had to be kind of careful. The two slipped out of the bedroom, clutching the cloak over themselves.   
  
  
They slipped into Hermione's room, finding the Head Girl lying on her bed, her legs crossed Indian-style beneath her. When the door clicked behind them, her eyes opened up, and Harry discarded the cloak. Ron sat down in the chair beside the desk, and Harry sat on the bed next to Hermione.   
  
  
"Well?" Harry asked, lying back.   
  
  
"Alright," Hermione said, sitting upward and looking down at Harry. "You have to promise me that you won't get mad."   
  
  
"Why would I get mad? It's not like you're dating Malfoy or something."   
  
  
Hermione did a nervous chuckle. "No, I'm not dating Malfoy… I am, however, dating Sirius…" Her voice trailed off when she said 'Sirius.' She awaited Harry's reaction.   
  
  
Harry just grinned and closed his eyes. "I figured something like that was happening." He opened his eyes again, sat up, and looked at Hermione. "You haven't done anything with him, have you?"   
  
  
She sucked on her tongue. "No, Harry! What kind of girl do you think I am?" Hermione's eyes fixed onto Harry's emerald green eyes. "You really think that I'd do something like that?"   
  
  
"No!" Harry chimed quickly. "It's just that… You two were lying awfully close to each other on the train…"   
  
  
"That doesn't mean a thing, Harry!"   
  
  
"Yeah, I know," Harry added. He turned to Ron. "Go figure, eh?"   
  
  
"I don't know why I was so panicked to tell you, Harry… Ron… I just didn't want you two to get mad at me, and to think less of me."   
  
  
"How could we think less of you?" asked Ron. He cocked up an eyebrow.   
  
  
"I don't know, Ron."   
  
  
"Well, if that's all that you've got to tell us… we might as well go back and try to get some rest. Ron and I are running to Hogsmeade tomorrow to grab a few sweets and a bag of tricks from Zonkos. Fred and George asked us to send him some. They're not allowed in Zonkos anymore; they're competition," Harry said.   
  
  
"Oiy! How did you know that?" Ron asked.   
  
  
"You told me this morning."   
  
  
"Oh yeah… That's right!" Ron's ears tinted red. "Night, 'Mione."   
  
  
"Goodnight, boys."   
  
  
"G'night, Hermione," said Harry.   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
Hermione woke to the sound of a booming bark. She stirred in her bed, turning to see a pair of bright eyes flashing at her. She jumped upward, slamming her back against the wall, hyperventilating.   
  
  
The dog jumped onto her bed next to her, lying his head on her lap. The dog's short body twisted, growing and growing until it formed into that of a man. Sirius looked up into Hermione's face, grinning triumphantly.   
  
  
"Are you okay?"   
  
  
Hermione squeaked. "I'm fine. Why are you back here? I thought you were going to Remus's?"   
  
  
"I was, and I did. It turns out that he's off to America for a week… something about testing a new version of the Wolfsbane Potion. He'll be back next Saturday."   
  
  
"So I take it that you're staying here for the week?"   
  
  
"Dumbledore said that I could," he said, stretching his arms out above his head.   
  
  
"I've told Ron and Harry," Hermione added quickly.   
  
  
"Told them what?" Sirius asked.   
  
  
"About us. I hope that you don't mind. Ron was worried about me… said that I had been acting a bit odd… and then he went and snuck into my dorm, wearing the invisibility cloak… and he… kind of saw us. And he got mad at me… at me! So, I decided to tell them."   
  
  
Sirius chuckled. "They took it well?"   
  
  
"Better than what I had expected. _Honestly!_ Boys are… so complicated."   
  
  
"Am I complicated?"   
  
  
"I figured that you were a man, not a boy."   
  
  
Sirius chuckled once again, lifting his head off of Hermione's lap. He leaned against the wall and wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulder. With a soft tug, he pulled her into his lap, and pressed her back against his chest. "You're right."   
  
  
Hermione snuggled closer to Sirius, breathing in the scent of warmth, cologne, and muskiness radiating from him. "I know that I am." She turned her head, her cheek pressed against his pectorals. "Hmm…"   
  
  
"Hmm, what?" Sirius ran his fingers through her hair.   
  
  
"Hmm, nothing…" Hermione chuckled, snuggling closer to his chest. "Are you staying in here tonight?" she asked.   
  
  
"Should I? Or should I go and slip into the boys' dorm?"   
  
  
She cocked up her eyebrows. "Well! That's a hard decision… I think I need some time to think about it."   
  
  
"Take all of the time that you need," he added, stroking tendrils of her bushy hair.   
  
  
Hermione yawned, her body slowly growing limp in his hold. "Stay tonight. I'm so tired, I don't think I can move anymore." Sirius tightened his grasp on the young girl's body and gently eased so that they were lying down in her large bed. He pulled the covers up around their bodies, pressing his forehead against the top of Hermione's head.   
  
  
His grasp around her body loosened. He laid Hermione down upon the pillow; her eyes fluttered shut, her arms crossed across her chest. Sirius stifled a chuckle and bent down. His lips gently brushed upon hers, and he pressed against them, kissing a small line across them. He laid back down, snuggled close to her body, and wrapped his arm around her waist.   
  
  
They fell asleep like that; Sirius's arm wrapped around Hermione's waist, bodies pressed against each other.   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
"HERMIONE! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS! HURRY UP!" Ginny screeched from the outside of Hermione's room, banging on the door in a mad frenzy. "YOU ONLY HAVE TEN MINUTES TO GET BREAKFAST AND GET TO CLASS!"   
  
  
Hermione stirred in her bed. It was so warm, so comfortable… she really didn't want to know what time it was, or where she was… just that she was comfortable, and that she felt arms wrapped around her. The pounding on the door grew louder in her mind; she cracked open her eyes, fighting the orange hue flowing through her window, flooding the room with light.   
  
  
She gave a sudden yelp, well aware of what time it was, and where she was. Ten minutes until her first class? Hermione groaned, pried herself from Sirius' iron grip, and scurried to her dresser. _Ten Minutes!_   
  
  
Hurriedly, she donned her muggle clothing, wearing a fluffy pink cotton shirt and a pair of khaki capri's. She threw on her school dress shoes, her robes, and put her hat on her head, ignoring the fact that the tip fell limp over her face, and ran to the door of her room. Deciding against going without a goodbye, Hermione ran back to her bedside, nipped a quick kiss on Sirius' cheek.   
  
  
Ginny was waiting on the outside of Hermione's room. She shrieked and whined until Hermione stepped out of her room, carrying her satchel in her left hand, her bag propped over her shoulder, held on with her right. "I'm late? Why didn't anybody tell me earlier?" Hermione whimpered.   
  
  
"Hermione! Ron and Harry tried to earlier, but… you were stone asleep. They figured that you were in the shower… or something…" She forcefully grabbed Hermione's shoulder. "Come on! You don't have time to eat, now, so I brought you up some bacon." Ginny shoved the bacon into Hermione's satchel, and pushed her down the length of the stairs.   
  
  
History of Magic. Great… If she were still tired, she could have used this time to get some extra rest, like the remainder of the class, but she felt that it was her obligation to take the notes offered, and be prepared for her future N.E.W.T exams. Fuck if she'd let anyone borrow her notes. It's their obligation, as students, to pay attention in class, and do all that they can to further their educations. Where would they go in the future, if they didn't have the knowledge that Hogwarts offered? That any magical school offered?   
  
  
Harry dozed off in the back corner, and Ron was playing a game of 'I spy' with Pavarti Patil. She tutted softly, scrawling down all of the information she could make out from Professor Binns' droning.   
  
  
"The House-Elf community has always enjoyed their role as 'house keeper' for magical Schools, Wizarding Family Homes… if it consisted of magical properties, there were usually house-elfs behind the jest of the work. To set a House-Elf free, their master would have to present them with… new clothing… but as it turns out, many House-Elfs would rather deny existence then cease their campaign for their masters. Every once in a while, though, there comes an odd-ball of the group that _likes_ getting clothing… and money for work.   
  
  
"Now and then, through the millennia, and so on, there have been Liberation Fronts attempting to free the House-Elf community, and set the standards _right._" Professor Binns' dry, reedy voice whipped through Hermione's ears. _Hmph._ "They did not, however, succeed in doing anything more but upsetting the large communities of House-Elfs, and in return, not gathering the support and thus, having the refusal to be waited on, or worked for."   
  
  
During his speech, Ron continuously glanced over at Hermione, flashing her 'know-it-all' grins with a wicked dilation of his eyes. Did he honestly have to rub everything in?   
  
  
Class ended, and the Gryffindors filed out of the musty classroom. Ron, arm hooked around Hermione's, and Hermione's other arm hooked around Harry's, led the chain down the hall, squealing random atrocities at the walls, shooting multi-coloured sparks from the tip of his wand. Occasionally, a spell would hit a student, and their teeth would change to an odd, exotic colour… One Ravenclaw's teeth were a bright, neon green.   
  
  
"Ron!" shrieked Hermione. "You shouldn't do that in the hallways. What if somebody got hurt, huh?"   
  
  
"Nobody'll get hurt. I'm not like Fred and George, if you can't tell… I am Ron Weasley, master at all that is Transfiguration."   
  
  
"You are _not_ a master at Transfiguration, Ron," said Harry. "You're a master at being a dumbass. Other than that, I'm not quite sure."   
  
  
"That's like Snape saying that you're best in Potions, Ron," Hermione added.   
  
  
"Hey! You don't have to rag on me, just because I still sleep with my damned teddy bear-"   
  
  
"HAHA! I KNEW IT!" Harry shouted, doubling up with laughter. "I KNEW IT! You said that you didn't sleep with that raggedy old thing… But you do, don't you, eh? You just admitted it."   
  
  
Ron slapped his forehead with a vengeance. Fuck. He'd just admitted something to Harry and Hermione that they'd never let him live down. _He still sleeps with a Teddy Bear._   
  
  
Hermione gave a shrug. "It's only natural, Ron. I still sleep with a security blanket when I'm away from home, sometimes. Blankie-boo is under my bed, as we speak."   
  
  
"Blankie-Boo?" came a drawling voice from behind them. The trio turned around, staring into the hard, cold face of Draco Malfoy. "What's the matter, Granger? Can't sleep without something else keeping you safe? Scared of what goes bump in the night?"   
  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him, straightening up her facial expressions. "Not exactly, Mr. Malfoy. I am, however, afraid of what would happen, if anyone ever let _you_ on the loose."   
  
  
"Why, Granger? Afraid that I'll slip into your bed? Afraid that I'll kill your little Mudblood family, and your Potty and the Weasle friends?" Draco shrugged. "I have much better things to do with my time, thanks."   
  
  
Ron growled and Harry grabbed the back of his robes, just in case. Hermione smirked shortly, eyeing the blonde haired boy with a mixture of rebuke and question. "Not quite… but I'm sure that you will be able to learn, in a matter of time. Come on, Harry, Ron… Seven Minutes until Care of Magical Creatures."   
  
  
Hagrid was as happy as ever to see his class. Tethered in front of his cabin was a large beast; Harry gawked, and Ron laughed. The ugly thing had two-jointed wings on either side, a bird-like face, with bone-like claws hanging from the tips of its wings.   
  
  
"Thrustevias," Hagrid said, simply. "Like 'ter swoop down an' bop folk on the 'eads. Wa'ch out, now…"   
  
  
Hermione arched an eyebrow. That thing… was beyond ugly. "Don' go getting' too close, now…" he said, warding back Pansy Parkinson. "Don' want 'ter be sendin' another student to Madame Pomfrey so early 'n the year."   
  
  
"Don't worry," Draco said, looking menacingly at the bird-like creature. "I wouldn't go near it with a ten-foot broomstick."   
  
  
"Tha's too bad, tho'. Yeh'll be feedin' 'em terday. Just throwin' 'em stuff, mind… got ter make sure he's healthy."   
  
  
A few girls gave squeals of disgust; Harry, Ron and Hermione looked up at Hagrid with question written on their faces. Didn't he learn anything from the incident with the Flobberworms? Hermione chuckled softly, picking up her DragonHide gloves. There was no way that she was going to stick her hands into that barrel of Pickled spleens, flesh uncovered.   
  
  
Grimacing, Harry reached into the barrel, pulling out a handful of the spleens. The Thrustavias squealed, squaked… whatever it was that it did, until Harry threw the organs at the creature.   
  
  
Hermione pulled her arm back, ready to launch the spleen into the air toward the bird-thing… but something stopped her arm from going. She turned around, wide eyed.   
  
  
Draco Malfoy's mouth was occupied by Hermione's DragonHide gloved hand, spleen and all jammed into his mouth.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**A/N:** _Hehe! Thank you for all of the reviews… I feel so warm and cuddly! ~Wraps her arms around herself~ You know what? My little sister's teacher next year is Mrs. Wetherbee… LMFAO! I picked her out for her, too! ~cackles insanely~ "Yes, Weatherbe, thank you." XD!!! Isn't that HILLARIOUS?   
  
  
Notes to reviewers:   
  
  
Niamh McNamara: Sorry about the lack of Sirius in the last chapter… I just had to get a few things out of the way before I could put Sirius fluff in the chapter and such. Mwha!   
  
Lucky Jessica: Yes, they are fun to write! ~Dangles evil cliff-hanger over the heads of many~ SEE! LoL!   
  
Nats: Oiy, I know what you mean. The whole… Caffeine Withdrawl is kicking in. But I've done good! A whole week without any pop!! And considering that pop is the ONLY substance in our house to drink, other than tap-water, it's pretty tempting to just grab a 20oz and chug it. I hear you, about having to put your dog on a diet… we've put my grandpa's dog on a diet, too… she's getting pissy from it. LoL!   
  
Arabwel: Ohhhhh yeah! ~cackle~ I bet that'll go down in history, won't it? Snape… throwing a biscuit at Dumbledore. Lmfao!   
  
Anakah: XD! Isn't it great?   
  
Frozen Cats: Nice penname. Frozen Cats? LoL! I can just imagine a cat, frozen in a block of ice… ~wipes tear from eye~ So hilarious! Well, thank you for the 'nicely written.' It makes me feel speshul. You know, I've never had an apricot before o_o   
  
Pttlvr: Hehe ^_^; Yes, Sirius/Hermione is very good… but Remus/Sirius and Remus/Hermione are also very good. I loveeeeeeee it! ~cackle, cackle~ This story has quite a way to go… I think I've figured out how I want it to end, but I'm not saying anything.   
  
Moony's Nymph: You know where I got that? From myself! LoL! I don't weigh 175, but when I got on a scale one time, I hit a pose, and said that. ~cackle~   
  
MountianDewChika: You're silly ^_^;   
  
Weretosia-87: HOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLAAAAA! O_o; Hehe! How's your stories comin' along, eh? 'A Sirius Return' is getting preeeeeeetty spiffy >_>!   
  
Scorpio: LOL! I loved writing Ron's POV… it was different, but it was funny as hell. Ron's Teddy! I need to give him a name, but I couldn't figure one out, because I have all of these names swarming around in my little brain…   
  
Maddy: AHHHHHHHH! ^_^; S/Hr is fuuuuuunnnnnn! ~Dances in circles~ Gotta love it! _


	17. Double Potions

  
  
  


**Snuffles' Stay**   
  
Chapter Fifteen

  
  
  
"GRANGER!" Draco bellowed, pulling his wand from his robes pocket. The spleen that had only previously occupied the capacity of his mouth lay on the lawn, forgotten for the time being. His face burned a bright crimson, eyes flaring with a brooding passion. "I'll get you for that. Mark my words… I'll get you!"   
  
  
Hermione squeaked, unsheathing her wand from her robe sleeve. "Expellimilarus!" she called out, hopelessly fast. Draco's wand flew from his hand, and his body flew backward, crashing into Pansy Parkinson with a 'thud.' Hermione caught Draco's wand in her left hand, whimpering.   
  
  
"Oh, oh… Draco, I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to, honest." Draco climbed off of Pansy, pushing her away with a sneer. Pansy clung to his arm, muttering soft 'Drakie-poo… you oksie?'s into his ear. He turned to face Hermione, face as crimson as ever.   
  
  
"Give me my wand," he demanded shortly, turning his head to expel the repulsive taste still within his mouth. "Well? Give it to me. It's mine."   
  
  
"I seriously didn't want to have to resort to that, Draco."   
  
  
"But you did. Now give me my wand."   
  
  
Reluctant, Hermione gripped the handle of Draco's well-broke in wand, and handed it to the waiting blonde-haired man. His top lip quivered for a moment; almost turning up into a curt and nasty smile. After grabbing his wand, he turned on his heel, stalking away without a look back at the trio.   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione stalked back to the Castle together, waving their DragonHide gloves before them. Harry's eyes misted over with a look of accomplishment, while Ron just looked as though he had a run in with Aragog, the giant spider.   
  
  
"I can't believe you actually did that to Malfoy!" Ron chirped, face beginning to fill with colour again. "That was so… awesome. That prat didn't see it comin'."   
  
  
"Yeah, Hermione. How'd you get that fast at reacting?" Harry shook his DragonHide gloves more feverously. "The look on Malfoy's face was priceless!"   
  
  
Hermione growled in frustration. "I didn't do it purposely! I was alarmed, and reacted by instinct."   
  
  
"Yeah…" said Ron. "And I'm Albus Dumbledore."   
  
  
"You are? Well, then… What's the name of your Phoenix's Sire?"   
  
  
"I… errm…"   
  
  
"Exactly, Ron. You had best be more careful with your words," Hermione added. Ron clicked his index finger and thumb.   
  
  
They walked into the Castle, heading down the main hallway to the first stairway on the left. The trio climbed the stairwell, all grasping hold of a banister in case of the stairway deciding to move, transporting themselves up the wooden planks to their next class.   
  
  
Magical Maladies.   
  
  
Madame Pomfrey taught the Magical Maladies class; a seventh year course, only. Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the class; they were sharing this course with the Ravenclaws. Madame Pomfrey glared at them. "Take your seats, take your seats!"   
  
  
The three sat at a table together, pulling out notebooks, quills, and ink bottles. Harry sat a black ink bottle in the middle of the table and Hermione leaned over to dip her quill inside of it. "Oh, Harry… you don't mind, do you? I haven't any ink with me… There's a hole in my bag."   
  
  
"That's why I put it there, Hermione."   
  
  
"Thanks," she said, cheeks tinting pink. _I feel so stupid… How could I have lost ink bottles?_   
  
  
"Don't worry about it," Harry said, leaning and whispering into her ear. "Don't worry about it. You've got a lot of things on your mind, so… Don't be so hard on yourself."   
  
  
"Thanks, again."   
  
  
Class passed by without much interference. They learned what to do to clean a wound, and how to heal it properly. Tomorrow, they would have to practice the wound-cleaning and healing spells on one another. Hermione knew all of this, already… she had read it all in their class book, _Magical Maladies and the CORRECT way to do things!_   
  
  
"I'll meet you down at lunch," Hermione told the boys. "I'm going to the Library."   
  
  
Ron groaned. "So _now_ you want to go to the Library. Honestly! Make up your mind!"   
  
  
"I've made up my mind," Hermione began, "and I am going to the Library."   
  
  
Hermione dashed off the opposite way of the boys, running to the Library. Madame Pince welcomed her with a small smile - something that she only welcomed Hermione with, after putting up with her for six long years. Hermione smiled in return, and wandered into the Restricted Section.   
  
  
She thumbed through the bookshelves again, looking at book spine after book spine, observing the titles carefully. Many books caught her interest - she regarded them with warm pat on the spine, and wrote their names and call numbers in a sheaf of parchment.   
  
  
Lunch began in five minutes. Hermione stuffed the parchment into her bag, put her quill in her robes pocket and ran out of the Restricted Section. Madame Pince scowled; "Do not run in the Library!"   
  
  
Piling food onto her plate and eating it as quickly as possible, Hermione dashed through lunch, and back up to the Common Room. She was going to have to organize her notes before going to Double Potions… and she was going to have to talk to him after class tonight. Venenem.   
  
  
A bark disrupted her thoughts. Hermione turned around, only to find nothing behind her, so she began to work again on the notes. Again, another bark sounded. She turned to look around her, and again, did not see a thing, and turned back to her notes.   
  
  
But her notes were not there. Instead, there was a large black dog, with gleaming eyes and a toothy-grin on its face. Hermione jumped back, landing on a Common Room chair.   
  
  
The dog lunged and landed on top of the girl, nuzzling the side of her face with his muzzle. "I'm supposed to be doing my schoolwork!" she muttered into the dog's ear. The dog barked, growled, and licked her cheek with its long, pink tongue.   
  
  
"Bad Snuffles!" came a voice from the portrait hole. Harry walked inside, grinning at the large dog, still sitting upon Hermione. "Tsk, tsk… and in front of anyone who walked in?" He laughed, plopping down into the chair across from them.   
  
  
"Harry, helllllp! He won't get off of me."   
  
  
"I don't suspect that he would want to," Harry joked. Hermione's face burned crimson. "Oh, what's this? 'Mione's blushing?"   
  
  
"I am not!" she managed rather firmly. "It's just… hot in here, and with this large dog on my lap… Yes, dog," she added, seeing Sirius' big puppy eyes look up at her.   
  
  
The dog huffed and retreated from its perch from on top of Hermione. He turned his tail toward the girl and walked away, wagging his bum in defiance. Harry cackled loudly, holding his side to keep from falling out of the chair. Hermione tutted, picking up her notes.   
  
  
"He's such a big baby!"   
  
  
"Yeah… but at least he can handle you," said Harry.   
  
  
"And _what_ do you mean by that?"   
  
  
"Never mind, never mind."   
  
  
"Whatever, Harry. Anyway… where is Ron? We've got ten minutes until Double Potions. I need to talk to Professor Snape, too…"   
  
  
Harry gave a shrug. "We were walking up to the Common Room together, and when I walked through the Portrait Hole, he was gone. The case of the mysteriously disappearing Ron!" he added, sarcastically.   
  
  
"Oh, well… He knows his schedule, I made sure of that. He'll just have to meet us in Potions. Hold on a minute, Harry… I need to get a few ink bottles."   
  
  
Hermione sat up from her chair and walked up the dormitory stairs. She returned a few seconds later, closing her satchel with a slight frown crossing her lips. Harry began to ask her something, but thought better of it. The two walked out of the portrait hole, and receded to the dungeons.   
  
  
Professor Snape seemed as moody as ever, if not more. His grimace pierced through the classroom's silence, scowling at the merest of things.   
  
  
"Longbottom!" he roared, rounding on the round-faced boy. "What do you think you are doing?" His voice hissed, very similar to a snake.   
  
  
"I… I… I…"   
  
  
"I, I, I _what,_ Longbottom?"   
  
  
"I… I don't know, sir."   
  
  
"Exactly my thoughts. Fifteen points from Gryffindor for not paying attention."   
  
  
Hermione sucked on her tongue, biting back the urge to jump up and hex Snape to no return. He proved himself as a liable friend - saving Harry, and spying against Voldemort when Dumbledore asked him… but he was still as un-fair as possible, showing favouritism over the Slytherins, and hate against the Gryffindors. Harry growled, and Ron made a violent gesture behind his back.   
  
  
"And five points from Mr. Weasley. That rudeness will not be tolerated in my classroom. Detention."   
  
  
Ron's face burned bright red. Hermione hadn't had the chance to ask him where he'd been - they were running late to class, because of a bump-up with Peeves. The poltergeist decided that it would be fun to act as a fountain, and spit urine on them. Hermione transfigured the urine into a gas, and it simply floated away from Peeves.   
  
  
Peeves was pissed, to say in the least.   
  
  
But that was the least of Hermione's troubles right now. Professor Snape was… and her plan to start an extra curricular potion that she would need to have the help from Snape to do. He had to, of course, approve of her taste in potion to do. Her luck, he would flat off deny her the privilege.   
  
  
But what if he didn't?   
  
  
Hermione gulped up every question that formed into her mind. The what-ifs and the what-abouts ran around in her head, disturbing every other thought she managed to collect.   
  
  
"What do you think you are doing, Miss Granger?" Professor Snape said from behind her, voice silky with death on the tip of his tongue. "Would you care to explain your antics?"   
  
  
Blinking, Hermione turned to her Professor. "Explain what, Professor?"   
  
  
"Explain why you are about to add the Fribicorn to the potion at this time! Haven't I just explained that the Fribicorn goes into the mixture only after the Imechem has been administered! Five points from Gryffindor!"   
  
  
Hermione pouted out her lips. The What-ifs and what-abouts were taking control of her mind… at least, that's what she would blame it on. She would need to stop thinking about everything except potions to get through the class for today. _If that could ever happen._   
  
  
Time came for their mixtures to brew; and the brew called for fourty-five minutes to complete. The class cleared off their things, washing them in the stone basin in the corner of the class. Hermione stuck her hands under the line of water; it was cold and soothing, making her skin shrivel with Goosebumps.   
  
  
Professor Snape stood before the class. "While your potion is brewing, you are to copy these into your notes. You will work in silence, or you will be serving a detention with Mr. Filch tonight. I will be stepping out of the class… I will know if you are not doing your work or not."   
  
  
Seizing the opportunity, Hermione shot her arm into the air. "What is it, Miss Granger? Decide that you need to be in charge of the class while I am out? I think not. Get back to work!"   
  
  
Time passed; class was now coming to an end. Their brews would have to be tested next potions class. Hermione waited until the class left to approach the teacher.   
  
  
"Professor Snape?" she asked, wary of her voice's quivering.   
  
  
Snape glowered. "What is it now, Miss Granger?"   
  
  
"Professor… I was… Potions is not my best subject. I know that I can do much better than what I have proved to do so in the past, but I would have to do so by extra curricular studies. I was wondering if you would be willing to help me do so…"   
  
  
The Professor stared at her for a few moments before answering. "Would I be willing to help you do so? Spending time with you after class? This is not a decision lightly taken, Miss Granger, and I would have hoped that you would have put more attention into it. You will have to discuss this with the Headmaster."   
  
  
Hermione blushed, colour taking to her cheeks. "Oh… I'm sorry, sir." She turned to leave.   
  
  
"You may, however, be permitted to create _one_ potion under my supervision, and I will give you credit for the creation. The potion you create, however, will determine how little, or how high your marks may be."   
  
  
Her face brightened. "Thank you, Professor," she said, and ducked out of the room.   
  
  
Gryffindor Common Room was quite empty when she walked inside. She smiled, soaking up the lone-ness of the room, and sat, once more, in the arm-chair by the fire.   
  
  
She could use this silence to decide which sort of potion she should create.   
  
  
Snuffles barked, and hopped into her lap. At that moment, Hermione decided which potion she would like to be creating.   
  
  
She would be an animagus by the end of this year.   
  
  



	18. The Scultore

  
  
  


**Snuffles' Stay**   
  
Chapter Seventeen

  
  
  
When Hermione told Professor Snape of her plan, she hadn't expected the look that grew upon his face.   
  
  
"You wish to complete _which_ potion, Miss Granger?" he spat, looking at her with heat rising to his eyes. "You cannot create an Animagus potion without being authorized by the Ministry. Haven't you learned anything?"   
  
  
Hermione bit her lip. "I know that, Sir… that's why I have already sent an Owl to the Department for the Magical Appearances Index, telling them about my plan. They should return an owl rather shortly."   
  
  
Snape growled. "Very well. If you get an Owl back before the day is over, come see me." He turned on his heel and walked into his Potions store, slamming the door behind him. Hermione whimpered and walked out of the room.   
  
  
Who knew becoming an Animagus would be so much work?   
  
  
Sirius did.   
  
  
She smiled at the thought. Sirius Black, esteemed bad-boy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry becoming an Animagus - a feat that even many fully-grown Witches and Wizards could not conclude. Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew… they must have been _something_ else, back when they were in school.   
  
  
Many thoughts ran through her mind. What animal would she become? What would be her characteristic trait that set her apart from other animals? What would be her _nickname?_   
  
  
A shrug rose to her shoulders. She wouldn't need a nickname just yet - she would wait, and think of something marvelous, intricate, and beautiful… something that only the best would do for. But…   
  
  
Hermione shook her head. What would Harry and Ron think about this? Wouldn't they want to be apart of it too? She bit her lip. _What if I saved the potion, and brought it back to them… They could be Animagus with me!_   
  
  
But what if Snape found out? Hermione laughed at that prospective; seeing, in her mind, the three of them transform into unique animals and running around Snape's feet, nipping at his robes and feet. _That gives a new meaning to the term 'Ankle Biters.'_   
  
  
She decided, though, that it would be _best_ not to tell Sirius, Harry, or Ron about the potion just yet. What if she didn't get approved by the Ministry to even attempt to becoming an Animagus? It would be horrible if she had gotten their hopes up for something, and then smashing it back down with a sludge hammer, all because of the Ministry.   
  
  
But then again, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail (she shuddered at the mention of the latter) did not have clearance by the Ministry. If they could have transformed into Animagus in their _fifth_ year, she sure as hell could do it in her Seventh. However, the trio also did not have a Professor, let alone Severus Snape, helping them with their potion.   
  
  
The portrait hole stood before her. The Fat Lady, in her pink silk dress, smiled down at her. "Good Afternoon, dear… Password?"   
  
  
Hermione jumped up. She really hadn't noticed where her legs had taken her; she had been too engrossed into her own thoughts to really give a damn, anyway. "Giant Squids," she murmured. The portrait swung open, and she stepped into it.   
  
  
The Common Room was as rowdy as ever. Ron was running after Harry, holding a chocolate éclair in his right hand, and a large foam bat in the other, a few First Years were watching them wide eyed, and whimpering from a corner, and Fifth Years and up were magicking pillows so that they would attack anyone who came near them. Hermione had the unfortunate encounter with a large armchair pillow, that had a special attraction to her hair.   
  
  
Snuffles barraged around the room, barking happily and jumping on top of younger students. Hermione watched him with an odd look on her face. He was _such_ a big baby.   
  
  
Ron stopped chasing Harry at the sight of Hermione. "Hey, 'Mione! How'd the meeting with Snape go?" he asked, walking toward her. His lips were flecked with frosting from the éclair.   
  
  
"It went fine," Hermione assured him. "Well… I'm going to head up to my Dormitory. I've got homework to complete. Goodnight."   
  
  
Harry and Ron murmured their Goodnights back to her as she climbed up the stairway to the girls' dormitory. She entered her room, plopped down onto the bed, and closed her eyes. This would be the most hectic year of her life… set aside Third Year, mind.   
  
  
Scratches at her window indicated the presence of a large owl. Hermione sat up, knowing at once, that this was an answer form the Ministry; who else would use owls of that stature, that looked as though they were 'diamonds in the rough'? She opened her window, allowing the owl to slip inside. Once the large bird settled onto a perch and stuck out its leg, Hermione lessened it of its burden. The owl hooted it's thanks, and flew from the window, into the dark, velvety sky.   
  
  
_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,   
  
It has come to our attention at the Department for Magical Appearances Index that you have taken an interest in becoming an Animagus, and intend to create the "Scultore" Potion, under the instruction of Professor Severus Snape, Potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
  
  
The Department for Magical Appearances Index has hereby given you the 'right away' to create this potion, to become an Animagus. Once the "Scultore" is completed, you must write back to the Ministry of Magic to confirm your animal form, and the characteristics that will identify yourself.   
  
  
If you fail to do the above, you shall be reported to the Minister of Magic, and appropriate punishment shall be awarded. Good luck to you.   
  
  
- **Fillus Degreant,** Head of the Department for Magical Appearances Index._   
  
  
Hermione screeched. She had permission from the Ministry of Magic to become an Animagi…! No doubt, the permission was granted to her, because of her accomplishments, and past history. After all, having a Time Turner in your Third Year for classes was something that could go very well on your future resume.   
  
  
She clutched the letter to her chest. Professor Snape had told her to come see him if she had received a letter from the Ministry of Magic by tonight. Hermione ran from her room, through the Common Room, and dashed out of the Portrait Hall. She had to see Professor Snape _now._   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
Severus hadn't expected his door to almost be broke down by the force from the young girl behind it. When he opened the door, with his usual scowl over his face, he found Hermione standing there, parchment clutched in her hand. Without waiting for him to answer, she dashed into the Potions classroom.   
  
  
"What is it, Miss Granger?" he asked, voice edged with agitation.   
  
  
"The Department for Magical Appearances Index. I've been approved. I can make the Scultore Potion!" She bounced up and down for emphasis.   
  
  
"We start tomorrow. If you are late, forget making the potion. I do not tolerate dwadling."   
  
  
"Thank you, Professor." And much to Snape's surprise, Hermione's arms wrapped around his waist.   
  
  
"Explain yourself, Miss Granger!" he growled, attempting to push the girl away from him. None of his students ever attempted to hug him before, and personally, he didn't like it. Being in class with a student was one thing; having them touch you is another.   
  
  
"Oh!" She pulled away, blushing furiously. "I'm sorry. I'll… be going now." Hermione turned on her heel, and left the room.   
  
  
This was going to be a long four months, creating the Scultore.   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
Classes for the next day seemed unbearably long. Hermione was getting antsy; moving around in her seat and gazing around the class, hardly paying attention to the teachers. She just couldn't wait to begin researching and creating the potion that would change her bodily appearance.   
  
  
After the monotonous day of classes, Hermione ran to the dungeons, satchel tied to her waist, bag hanging from her shoulder. Tonight would be the night that she would be able to begin the potion.   
  
  
Earlier that day she had gone to the Library, and began reading through random books in the Restricted Section about Animagus, and learned that it would take exactly four months for the potion to be complete. It was a hard potion… but she figured that Professor Snape would have had experience with that, so it was a plus on her side. Not to mention, Hermione wanted a challenge.   
  
  
Professor Snape waited in his room, sitting in the large chair that resigned behind his desk. "Nice of you to come, Miss Granger," he said, watching her as she panted.   
  
  
"Of course, Professor," she managed between breaths. Running around with three books that weighed over 20 pounds each was no easy feat.   
  
  
"You know of the ingredients needed to make this potion?" he asked, arching his eyebrow and adding a sickeningly deadly tone to his voice. If she didn't know the ingredients needed to make this potion, he was just wasting his time trying to help her.   
  
  
"I never come unprepared, Professor." She pulled out a long roll of parchment and unrolled it. Just adding the ingredients would take two weeks!   
  
  
"Very well. You may use the ingredients from my stores. You must, however, ask for my permission to enter my private stores. The ingredients that resign there are not to be toyed with. Do I make myself clear?"   
  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yes, sir."   
  
  
"Now…" he stopped, looking at her wide-eyed face. "Get to work!" he ordered, slamming his hand on his desk for dramatic effect. If that didn't get the girl to start working, he didn't know what did.   
  
  
The bushy brown haired girl jumped in her seat, and began working… putting together the lists of each ingredient that she would need for the first day's adding.   
  
  
Lists together, Hermione added each ingredient needed to be used, and waited. The cauldron bubbled and fizzed, the colour of the creation changing from a deep violet, to a sludgy brown. "Professor… is the colour coordination correct?"   
  
  
"What colours did the potion change from?"   
  
  
"Violet to brown."   
  
  
"Then, Granger, it was correct." He returned to grading his papers, sneering all the while. Even though this girl had brains, she was clueless to some extent.   
  
  
A few hours passed, and Hermione spent the time eyeing the cauldron and stirring it. She put a spell on a large wooden spoon, making it stir the potion itself, without interruption. Professor Snape told her, at nine o'clock, that it was time to leave, and that the potion would be all right.   
  
  
Hermione packed up all of her belongings, nodded, and left the room. She was worried about her potion, but figured that Professor Snape was right. He wouldn't sabotage it… or would he? She laughed at her stupid question, and headed to Gryffindor tower.   
  
  
Snuffles was lying in front of the fire in the Common Room, Ron and Harry sitting behind him. She smiled at the sight; her two best friends, and her supposed boyfriend, sitting around the fire. How she would've loved to curl up to Snuffles at that spot on the rug, and fallen asleep, taking in his warmth…   
  
  
But that would've looked silly… Hermione lying with a dog in front of the fireplace?   
  
  
She smiled, walking toward the boys. Snuffles' head perked up, and his ears stood on end. "Hey… How are you?" she asked, looking at all three.   
  
  
"We're fine. Just sitting here… enjoying the view," joked Ron.   
  
  
"I'm sorry I can't stay up, now… I'm beat," Hermione said, staring at them. "That Potion brewing took a lot out of me."   
  
  
"Snape got to you, 'eh?" Harry asked.   
  
  
"You could say that. Goodnight." She turned, and walked up the stairway to the girl's dormitory. Snuffles got up, and followed her.   
  
  
When they heard the definite click of Hermione's door closing, Ron turned to Harry.   
  
  
"D'you think 'Mione's done anything with him?" he asked, arching his eyebrows for emphasis.   
  
  
"Nah… I don't think Hermione's like that. Why, Ron? Jealous?"   
  
  
"Why wouldn't I be jealous, Harry? Hermione was my first love, after all!"   
  
  
Harry chuckled. "Yeah, okay, Ron. You're just like her big brother, now… not her lover. I don't think she'd like it if you kept sneaking around, and watching her when she goes to bed."   
  
  
"But I don't want them to get too involved, Harry… Sirius is over twenty years older than she is!"   
  
  
"Yeah, but he's been alone for twelve years, and I think it's about time he's found someone that can love him for who he is, instead of being scared half to death that he'll kill them, because of the past." Harry said all of this with narrowed eyes.   
  
  
"But Hermione doesn't _have_ to love him! She can find anyone her own age… but she's with Sirius, instead. A man who could be her father!"   
  
  
"Listen, Ron. What they have, and what they're doing, is their business, and not ours. If they're doing something that they really shouldn't, they wouldn't have to tell us, unless they really wanted to." Harry stood up and stretched. "I don't know about you, but I'm beat. I'm going to bed."   
  
  
"Yeah, me too." The two walked up the dormitory stairs.   
  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked as they reached the dormitory door and walked inside. Ron turned to him, eyebrows raised in question. "D'you think we could switch beds for the night? Mine's bugging me, being on the other side of the room and away from the window."   
  
  
Ron blinked. "Uhh… yeah, I guess so. Just don't slobber on my pillow."   
  
  
The two changed; they didn't give a damn about modesty anymore. It was a First Year thing that they quickly got over. Harry slipped into Ron's bed, pulling the curtains around him. The scent of Ron filled his nostrils and Harry sighed softly. Ron…   
  
  
He pulled the covers over him, the hem reaching his nose. He loved the scent of Ron; he smelled of cologne, and body warmth. He didn't tell Ron the truth about wanting to switch beds for the night; Harry had wanted to sleep in Ron's bed, simply because it was Ron's. Also, for the fact that he wanted to clear his mind, and the only way to do that, was to inhale Ron's scent.   
  
  
From the other side of the room, he heard Ron grunt and shift in the bed. Inhaling Ron again, Harry rolled over, and finally fell asleep.   
  
  
So this is what it felt like, to feel warm. 


	19. Letters Home

**A/N:** _Oiy! I'm sorry about the wait, everyone… I really, really am. I just haven't had the patience to sit on my lazy ass and think about things to continue on with the next chapter of the story and all. ~Grumbles~ I tell you what, after writing somethin' for so long, your mind just goes in different directions and you then you lose your train end up messing things around and then everything goes haywire and of thought because you end up going with the thing that you have only previously written down and then everyone hates you for it AND YOU HATE IT YOURSELF!! ~Deep breath~ Honestly, I am so very sorry for delaying this long. At some point in time, I forgot about Snuffles' Stay - along with suffering from a deep loathing for Fan Fiction from the banning of NC-17 fics. Therefore, I cannot turn Snuffles' Stay into a Smutty fic, or it will be cut off from FF.net, and we wouldn't want that, would we? I've already had one fic kicked off.   
  
Anyways, I'm still apologizing for this lack of updates, guys, and I hope that you will still continue to read Snuffles' Stay. Right now, I'm having a Spring Break holiday, so I might be able to update twice this week, alone. I hope you all go out and buy the Chamber of Secrets on the 11th, and if you can, attend a **Barnes and Noble Midnight Party**… I know that's where I'll be!   
  
I apologize, again, for long Author's notes, and for a complete lack of updates. I hope you enjoy this chapter - it may be a bit dull, because I still have to read my whole story over again to get the jest of it back. Really, I hope you like it. _   
  
  


**Snuffles' Stay**   
  
Chapter Eighteen

  
  
  
"I don't know what you're thinking about, but you'd best be telling me of it too," Sirius said, groaning as he sat up in the large velvety chair. "C'monnn… What're you doing with that greasy git, anyway?"   
  
  
Hermione huffed. "I'll tell you when I'm closer to completing what I'm aiming to complete. No sooner, no later… I promise."   
  
  
Sirius whimpered, turning his lips into a frown. "Pleeeaaasssseee?" he pleaded, staring at her with what he figured were large puppy-dog eyes. "Pretty pleeeeaaaaassssseeeeeee, with Butterbeer and Fizzing Whizbees on top!"   
  
  
Suppressing a giggle, Hermione placed her hands on Sirius' chest. "No, and that's that. You'll find out sooner or later! Just be _patient_. I want this to be a surprise."   
  
  
"So you're saying that it's going to do something?"   
  
  
She narrowed her eyes. "Don't put words in my mouth."   
  
  
"But I wasn't!"   
  
  
Hermione sat up, back turned towards Sirius. "I really should write my parents. I want to know how my Mum is… she hasn't written me yet. And I could tell her about the potion! Oh, she'll be so proud!"   
  
  
"You'd rather tell your parents than me?" Sirius asked, hiding the agitation that he felt.   
  
  
"Well, it's not like they're going to know about it, otherwise, are they?"   
  
  
Standing up, Hermione turned her back toward Sirius and walked to her desk. She picked up a roll of parchment, her lucky quill, and the nice fluorescent ink that she purchased in Diagon Alley not too long ago, and began to construct the letter to her parents.   
  
  
_Dad and mum,   
  
  
How are you doing? Are you feeling all right? Have you gone to the doctor's lately? What have they said? I've been doing quite a bit of reading on the subject, and I've found that a pregnancy with more than one child in the womb often causes premature births. Many times, when mothers have triplets, the babies are so small, that they could fit in the palm of your hand. No worries… The babies will be fine. They're Grangers, after all.   
  
  
_Hermione felt Sirius standing behind her, and she turned around. As she suspected, Sirius was peering over her shoulder, down at the letter.   
  
  
"Is that true?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.   
  
  
"Yes, it is. The information's over there in that book - _The Children of Our Lives._ You can view it for yourself, if you wish," Hermione stated matter-of-factly. "Now, if you'll please allow me some space? I've got to write my letter, and I can't very well do it when you're peering over my shoulder like a curious bird."   
  
  
Sirius put up his hands in defense and backed away. Hermione continued with her letter.   
  
  
_There is a potion that a Witch or Wizard can make, that will allow them access to transforming into a single animal. It's a very complicated potion, and requires much concentration and skill… and I have been granted access to create it. With the help of Professor Snape, I've been brewing this potion for two days now, and in about four months, it will be complete, and I will be able to transform into an animal at will. I'm so excited, but scared.   
  
  
Classes are as interesting as ever. I'm enjoying every second of it… but I still miss being at home. Keep me informed about the babies… and yourselves!   
  
  
Much love,   
  
**Hermoine**_   
  
  
Hermione rolled up the parchment and tied it close with a ribbon that was lying on the edge of her desk. To send out the letter, she would have to use one of the school owls, but she didn't have the time at that moment to run up to the owlry to send one out. Hermione put the letter in a drawer of her desk and locked it with a spell - just in case. When she looked over her shoulder, she noticed Sirius giving a pained look to her.   
  
  
"Don't you trust me?" he asked.   
  
  
Hermione's eyebrows shot up. "Of course I do!"   
  
  
"Then why did you have to lock the drawer?"   
  
  
"Sirius, it's complicated. I don't want you to know about the potion yet… I want it to be a surprise… Please, don't be mad at me. No, don't give me that look." Sirius had begun making a pouty face, tinted with slight anger and hurt. "Listen, Sirius. Listen to me! I will tell you - you'll know it sooner or later. Just not now. Respect my privacy, please? Let me have _some_ sort of secret to hold against you for a while."   
  
  
Sirius sat down on Hermione's bed. "You know… I feel bad, actually succumbing to you. Here I am, old enough to be your father -"   
  
  
"What did you just say?" Hermione's face was red and her eyes were slanted when she looked at Sirius. Sirius arched an eyebrow. What was this about?   
  
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
  
"Don't ever tell me that, Sirius. Don't ever say that, please."   
  
  
"But it's true…"   
  
  
"I don't care, Sirius. Just don't…"   
  
  
"Yeah, okay."   
  
  
Sirius rubbed the back of his head. Hermione was being awful touchy today… maybe it was from a lack of sleep? Yes, that's what it was, Sirius told himself. She was just moody because she had a hard time sleeping last night…   
  
  
Indeed, that could have been a factor - Sirius had slept next to her in his dog form and felt her constant movements. She seemed to be in constant search of solace that night - something that she hadn't done for a while. Sirius had felt horrible - he had assumed that his presence would be comforting, if even slightly, but it turned out to be of no use.   
  
  
_But then again, how would it have been if I weren't there? Probably a lot worse._   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
Harry woke up to the feeling of sunlight warming his face. Ron was still asleep in Harry's bed, snoring and grunting at periodic intervals. Harry groaned and rolled out of Ron's bed.   
  
  
He had always thought of Ron as the brother that he had never had - someone that he could always share things with, and take things from, and not be expected to give anything back. Yeah, that's what Ron was to him. A brother. A brother who would always be there for Harry, no matter what.   
  
  
The Weasley's were all a part of him. The Weasley's and Hermione… but especially Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. And Sirius. And Remus J. Lupin.   
  
  
Last night, Harry had asked Ron if he could sleep in his bed, because he was used to sleeping next to the window - and for once, Ron got the window bed. Harry felt a little out of place, sleeping by the brick wall - he had the entire school year, and he had finally worked up the courage to ask Ron if they could trade spaces for the night. To his surprise (not really), Ron had said yes, and allowed him to sleep in his bed.   
  
  
Ron smelled like the rest of the Weasley's - that was his distinct smell. The smell of the Weasley's brought Harry a sense of solitude and happiness and everything that you could feel with your family. Harry felt totally at home, sleeping there, smelling his family.   
  
  
Ron woke up. He gave a very loud groan as he stretched out the stiffness of the morning, and an even louder squeal when he stepped out of bed onto the cold flooring.   
  
  
"Where are my slippers? Where am I? Oh my… My slippers, where are my… Oh, hey, Harry. G'morning. What time is it? We haven't missed breakfast have we?"   
  
  
Harry began laughing hysterically. Leave it to Ron to make the morning hysterical.   
  
  
"It's only 7:30, Ron. We still have time to get ready and go to lunch and then to class. Oh, your slippers are right here-" Harry picked up Ron's slippers from the side of Ron's bed and threw them at him. The slippers, blue and fuzzy, hit the wall behind Ron. Ron laughed at Harry.   
  
  
"No wonder you never made Chaser. You throw like my Aunt Gergie. Mind you, she couldn't throw. Seriously."   
  
  
"Yeah, I get what you mean. C'mon, lets go down."   
  
  
The two of them got dressed and walked down into the Common Room. Hermione was already there, accompanied by a very calm Snuffles. She waved and Snuffles gave a bark in greeting.   
  
  
"Alright, Snuffles," Hermione said to the dog. "I guess we're going down to lunch. You want us to bring something back up to you?"   
  
  
Snuffles nuzzled Hermione's leg. She took that as a yes.   
  
  
After a heavy breakfast consisting of eggs, toast, bacon, fried potatoes, hotcakes (pancakes) and sausages, the trio went upstairs to drop off Sirius' breakfast, and then to their first class.   
  
  
Classes were long and horridly boring. Hermione hardly paid attention - only enough to scribble down important notes that she figured that would be needed in the near future. Her mind was on the Scultore.   
  
  
Hermione could just imagine all the fun things that she could accomplish as an Animagus… not only by herself, but with Sirius, as well.   
  
  
In spite of herself, Hermione smiled and clutched her arms close around her. Sirius. He was always on her mind, no matter what. She was creating the Scultore, not only for herself, but for Sirius as well. He meant so much to her, that she wanted to share just… something more with him.   
  
  
At lunch, Hermione pulled the letter from her desk drawer and sent it home with a school owl. Harry and Ron accompanied her in the task. They each attached little side-notes that said things such as "hope you're well," and "I'll be a godfather if you want me to…!"   
  
  
_Boys_, Hermione thought. Always so immature…!   
  
  
After classes and after dinner, Hermione found herself back in the dungeons with Professor Snape, working on the Scultore potion. Hermione added a large number of concoctions to the brew - the sludgy brown had turned into a fiery orange colour that reflected the light and contorted it to seem more brighter, somehow. Hermione was in awe of her project. It was coming along nicely - Professor Snape said so, himself.   
  
  
"You will need to keep an eye on that potion of yours, Granger," Snape said. He was speaking through her teeth as Hermione dragged the wooden spoon across the sides of the cauldron. "You are beginning to get to the crucial point in its creation."   
  
  
She looked the instruction list over again - the potion called for certain times of cooling and reheating and… sigh. Hermione whimpered. This potion was going to take so very long to create.   
  
  
Had she really known what she was getting in to?   
  
  
That night, as she crawled into bed, Hermione was comforted as she noticed Sirius's presence. He was in his human form tonight - lying naked underneath the covers of her large four-poster. Hermione was a little exhausted after her session with Professor Snape, but now she felt awake. Her body was slowly heating up.   
  
  
Hermione climbed into the bed next to Sirius. He was partially asleep. Hermione laid her head on Sirius's chest, wrapped her arms around his body, and gently kissed his flesh. Sirius kissed the top of Hermione's head.   
  
  
"I'm sorry about this morning, 'Mione," he said. His voice was low and filled with drowsiness.   
  
  
"Don't be, Sirius. I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't've snapped at you like that."   
  
  
Sirius gave a soft chuckle and ran his fingers through her hair. "Goodnight, Hermione," he whispered.   
  
  
When the soft sounds of Sirius's snores filled the room, Hermione kissed his soft flesh again and whispered back, "Goodnight, Sirius." 


	20. Lullabies

Snuffles' Stay   
  
**Chapter Nineteen**   
  
  
A loud tapping noise filled the air in Hermione's room. Hermione woke, rather reluctantly, while groaning and, in her mind, screaming for the tapping to stop. She noticed that Sirius was still fast asleep, curled up around her.   
  
  
_He is so adorable_, she thought to herself.   
  
  
Hermione's mind was back on the tapping, since it had begun again. What was making that god awful noise at this early in the morning? She looked at her wristwatch, but noticed that it was still too dark to see the numbers on it. Hermione grunted and stood up.   
  
  
The tapping was coming from the window. Lessa was fluttering outside of Hermione's window, tapping furiously at the glass with her beak. She was clutching an envelope in her claws.   
  
  
Quickly, Hermione opened the window and allowed the poor owl to come inside. Hermione took the letter from her clutches and looked down at it. A very hurredly scribbled _'Hermione'_ was etched across the front of it. Hermione flipped the envelope over and opened it.   
  
  
The letter was very quickly written. There were numerous grammatical errors and at times, it was hard to make out just what was written down, but the message was clear.   
  
  
Her mother was going into labor. She was having the babies.   
  
  
Hermione let out an excited, yet alarmed screech. Sirius jumped up in alarm and frantically looked around the room until he spotted Hermione. He climbed out of the bed and walked over to her, stark naked.   
  
  
"What? What's wrong, Hermione? Why did you scream like that? What is it?"   
  
  
She couldn't speak. Sirius had to shake her gently to get her to calm down a little bit. It didn't help much - she still wouldn't speak. Sirius simply grabbed the letter from Hermione's clutches and read through it. Her mother was going into labor?   
  
  
"Your mum is having the babies? Already? Isn't it a little early for that?"   
  
  
"I just told her to be careful, Sirius. I told her, yesterday, when I sent that letter to her… don't you remember? It was right on that note, and look at what happened, now! She's going to have the babies too soon and it's all my fault. I shouldn't've put that in the letter. It probably stressed her out and that's what led to her labor… they're too little, Sirius, and I'm worried! I want to be with my mummy!   
  
  
Sirius pulled Hermione close to him and wrapped his arms around her. He petted her hair with a gentle force, while keeping her close to his chest.   
  
  
"Hermione, calm down. She'll be okay. She's at a muggle hospital, isn't she? Don't they make deliveries like that all the time?"   
  
  
"Sirius!" Hermione attempted to pull away from Sirius's hold, but found that she couldn't. "Sirius, you don't understand… what if something goes wrong? Birthing complications? What if one of the babies doesn't… no, I can't think about that… no, that's horrible. Sirius, I'm just worried."   
  
  
"Lets go to Dumbledore, Hermione. I think he'll give you a leave of absence to go and visit your mother while she has your little siblings. He's a compassionate man, you know, and he does random acts of kindness like that. He'll understand why you want to be with her, now."   
  
  
"I want you to come with me."   
  
  
"Hermione… lets just go to Dumbledore's, okay?"   
  
  
Sirius slipped into some clothing real quick and changed into his dog form. Hermione led the way to Dumbledore's office with 'Snuffles' at her side the entire way there. The two of them almost had a run in with Mrs. Norris, but with Snuffles there, they had been able to avoid it.   
  
  
Hermione didn't know the password to Dumbledore's office, but Sirius did. He changed from his Animagus form to deliver the password.   
  
  
"Jiminy Crickett."   
  
  
The stone gargoyle jumped aside and allowed Hermione and Sirius to enter Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was awake - he was sitting at his desk with the large Pensive before him, dressed in nightcap and night dressing gown. Dumbledore looked up when they entered his office, and noticed that Hermione had tears running down her cheeks.   
  
  
"Miss Granger? Mr. Black?"   
  
  
Hermione launched herself at Dumbledore. "Please, Professor… let me go see my mum. Let me be there with my father and my mother… please, please. I don't think I've asked of anything else in my seven years of school here… I don't think I've ever needed something more. Please, Professor? Let me be with my mum!"   
  
  
"Miss Granger? Please, calm down. I doubt," Dumbledore spoke softly, in a soothing voice that calmed Hermione down a little bit, "that it is as bad as it seems. Now, what is the problem, my dear?"   
  
  
Sirius had set Hermione down in a chair before Dumbledore's desk. She was shaking and sobbing and currently unable to speak. Sirius pet the top of her head and stood next to her. He was answering Dumbledore's question for her.   
  
  
"Her mother is pregnant. With triplets… And she's gone into premature labor. Hermione's worried and wants to be there for her mother - these are her first siblings."   
  
  
Dumbledore smiled softly. "Is that all, Miss Granger? Your mother is beyond safe. She has both you and your father to love and care for her - you will keep her safe. As for the little ones… they will be coming into a great family. There is a magic surrounding them - a magic of love that will keep them, like their mother, away from any harm that might be bestown upon them.   
  
"I will allow you, Miss Granger, to accompany your parents. However, as you are of guardianship of the school, I am afraid that you will have to have some sort of supervision."   
  
  
"Oh please, Professor." Hermione leaned forward in her chair, her eyes brimming with tears. "Please, let Sirius come with me."   
  
  
Dumbledore wasn't surprised. He had figured that was going to come up, anyway. He knew there was something between them - he had known it all along. It was an odd relationship, he had thought, but it was a wonderful one - one that he, himself, supported.   
  
  
"Sirius? Would you like to accompany Miss Granger into the muggle world?" Dumbledore stared at Sirius.   
  
  
Sirius looked to Dumbledore, to Hermione, and back to Dumbledore. Hermione was staring at him with large, watery eyes - those eyes that he couldn't turn down - ever. Sirius rubbed Hermione's back to ease her hiccoughing, which had recently started.   
  
  
"Yes. I'll go with Hermione." Dumbledore nodded.   
  
  
"As I thought," the old man said. His eyes were twinkling with mischief. "It will give the two of you some time alone, I presume? Yes, well.. You will have to travel by Floo powder, I'm afraid. To the Leaky Cauldron, where we will have you escorted to the muggle hospital where your parents are located, Hermione. I'd imagine that you would like to pack a few things before your departure? Pack, and come back to my office… you may use the fireplace in here."   
  
  
Shaking, Hermione stood from the large leathery chair she was sitting in and with Sirius's hand on the small of her back, walked out of Dumbledore's office. Sirius had transformed into Snuffles for the walk back up to Gryffindor Tower.   
  
  
Neither honestly cared about what they were packing. Hermione slapped random clothing into her cleared out school backpack and was ready in a matter of minutes. Sirius had a few pairs of clothing stashed in Hermione's room, and he stuck those into Hermione's backpack as well.   
  
  
Hermione slipped a letter underneath Harry and Ron's door. Hermione and Sirius left for Dumbledore's office.   
  
  
Dumbledore had brought out the jar of Floo powder and had left it on his desk. Dumbledore, himself, was nowhere to be found. Hermione left a quickly scribbled "Thank You" note on his desk, grabbed some floo powder, and threw it into the fire. She stepped into the green flames and said "Leaky Cauldron!"   
  
  
In a whoosh of bright green, Hermione was traveling up through the Hogwarts chimney shaft and away from the school where she spent the majority of her life. Hermione kept her eyes closed shut - she was thinking about her family, and hoping for their safety.   
  
  
With a soft thud, she landed into the Leaky Cauldron's main fireplace. She climbed out of the glowing green flames and dusted herself off. Sirius came in after her.   
  
  
They hadn't had to wait long for an escort to the muggle hospital. Within a matter of minutes, a Ministry car was loading Hermione and Sirius in. The hospital was very close to Hermione's home - about 20 miles from the Leaky Cauldron, and still inside London. It didn't take long to get to the hospital, because the Ministry cars were magicked to go much faster than original.   
  
  
Hermione ran into the hospital. Sirius walked a bit slower and entered behind her. When he walked inside of the hospital, Hermione was already at the service desk and asking for her mother.   
  
  
"Mrs. Granger? Yes, she's in Delivery right now… Would you like to go up to the waiting room?"   
  
  
"I don't _want_ to go into the waiting room," Hermione began, "I _want_ to see my _mum_!"   
  
  
"I'm sorry, miss. Hospital policy is only one family member in the delivery room."   
  
  
Hermione was enraged. Her mother was going through labor, and Hermione couldn't be there next to her. She couldn't hold her mother's hand and tell her that everything was going to be okay, and that she wouldn't let anything happen to her, and…   
  
  
Sirius took Hermione's hand. "Lets go up to the waiting room, 'Mione. Maybe your other relatives will be in there and you can ask them questions."   
  
  
Reluctantly, Hermione allowed Sirius to lead her into the waiting room that the service desk lady had told them to go to. Sirius had a relatively easy time getting to the waiting room - especially for it being a muggle place. Hermione stared at him, but attempted to make it not so obvious.   
  
  
Sirius hardly paid attention to his surroundings. Hermione noticed that a vein was sticking out on the side of his neck. Was he nervous? Was he feeling ill?   
  
  
Hermione noticed that she was feeling a little sick to her stomach. She hadn't eaten anything for dinner the night before, and it was about breakfast time, now, and… Her appetite was lost. The smell of blood was too thick in the air. She felt ill.   
  
  
The two of them entered into the living room. Hermione noticed that her aunt was there. Hermione hugged her aunt and introduced Sirius as her very close friend and escort. Hermione's aunt was batting her eyelashes at Sirius; just enough so that Hermione didn't notice, but that he did.   
  
  
Sirius ignored her.   
  
  
"How's mum?" Hermione asked her aunt.   
  
  
"Oh, honey, she's doing okay. They're making her have a seasection - you know - where they cut open her-"   
  
  
"Please," Hermione said quickly. "I know what it is. You don't have to give me details."   
  
  
"Oh, right." Her aunt smiled. "I forget that you're not a baby anymore. Well, we've got three new little ones on the way, don't we? How exciting! Your father is in there with your mother."   
  
  
"How long have they been in there?"   
  
  
"They've been in there for a little over 45 minutes, now. I don't know how long it's supposed to take. I'm hoping not too much longer. I can't stand being in hospitals. Not since Jordan's… well, you know."   
  
  
Sirius sat down in a chair. Hermione sat down next to him and held on to his hand. Hermione's aunt eyed their hands.   
  
  
"Say, Hermione. How have you been? I haven't seen you in so long. You're growing up so quickly. You've run out of time for your dear old auntie!"   
  
  
Hermione gave a pained smile back. "I'm sorry. I've been fine… at school. I'm valedictorian this year. Yeah, I know," she added, when her aunt began smiling and shaking her head.   
  
  
The three of them sat in silence for a little while. In certain intervals, Hermione and her Aunt would strike up a small conversation and in a matter of minutes; it would die back down again.   
  
  
Sirius had lost track of time. His body was going stiff from sitting in the hard wooden chair for so long. Just as he was about to stand up, Hermione's father burst into the waiting room, looking worn out and out of breath.   
  
  
Hermione jumped up. Her aunt followed suit.   
  
  
"Two little boys. One girl. Full sized and, by the looks of it, perfectly healthy. Oh, Hermione… Pumpkin, you're here!" Mr. Granger grabbed his daughter and pulled her close to him. "I thought you weren't going to be able to come - with school and all."   
  
  
Hermione hugged her father with a fierce vigor. "I wouldn't miss it. Not for anything."   
  
  
"Your mother is resting right now, 'Mione. She's had a long, hard day. How long are you staying for?"   
  
  
She hadn't asked Dumbledore that. Hermione shrugged her shoulders. She honestly didn't know. "I'm not sure."   
  
  
"If everything is going good, health wise, with all four of them, we will be able to bring them home in two days. My, oh my… Triplets!"   
  
  
Mr. Granger swayed a bit. Sirius caught him by the shoulder and straightened him out.   
  
  
"Thank you, my fellow," Mr. Granger said. He wiped off his brow with his forearm. "I don't know when you'll be able to go in and visit, but I think that you should go home and get some rest first. You look fatigued. You know what they say about fatigue, don't you?"   
  
  
"Dad, don't start that again! I'm not going home. Not until I see my new little brothers and my sister and my mum. I want my mum."   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
Hermione was holding one of her newborn brothers and rocking him gently. They hadn't given the three names yet - they were waiting until they could get more out of the baby's personalities.   
  
  
Sirius was sitting next to Hermione and watching her with the baby. She had gentle, soft hands. They were careful and caring, cradling the baby with such tenderness. He smiled and touched the baby's hand. So soft, so small…   
  
  
He had always wanted kids. Maybe it was too late now - he didn't know. But he knew that he wanted kids. Especially after seeing the miracle of new lives being brought into the world. Well… he didn't actually see it, but he knew it happened. It was all around him in this place.   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
Dumbledore had told Hermione that she could stay at home for a week, to help get her mother and family situated. Dumbledore had assured her that her Scultore was being taken care of, as well, with extreme care.   
  
  
Hermione had graciously accepted his offer. She wanted to spend every moment that she could with her family. Her family meant everything to her. She was so glad to have them. Family had always meant so much to Hermione.   
  
  
Her mother was resting. Her father was constantly feeding, or changing diapers, or cleaning up… Hermione was helping him, of course, and she was teaching Sirius how to care for a child while she was at it. Hermione had taken babysitting courses when she was in her old school - not to mention, she had read many books on the subject of childcare.   
  
  
Working with the triplets was exhausting. Her father fell asleep rather quickly - after spending the entire night up with them the night before, and having to take care of them most of the day… it quickly tires a person out. Everyone in the house was working to take care of the children because they didn't want to stress Mrs. Granger. She was recovering from her surgery.   
  
  
Her little sister began to sniffle and cry. Hermione grabbed the baby before she could begin wailing and rocked the baby in a rocking chair. Sirius knelt beside the two and watched as Hermione rubbed her gentle hand over the little one's head.   
  
  
_"And all the pretty little ponies will be there before your eyes…"_


	21. Of babies and a potion

**A/N:** _Well, hello there, viewers of this incredibly strange story about love, bebies and… Ah, nevermind that. I hope that you are all enjoying the new chapters that are up? I've been working on them, and I've been striving to make them good for your reading pleasure… and I hope that my work is reaching your approval. I think that I have been rushing through the story thus far, and I've been wanting to slow it down, so the story might get a little dull at points, if it hasn't been already. I'm not so sure on how many more chapters are in store - probably quite a few more, and I'm working on them as we speak, dear child. Enjoy!_   
  


Snuffles' Stay   
  
**Chapter Twenty**

  
  
  
Like her mother had promised, Hermione was able to name two of the babies - one of the baby boys, and the little girl. Hermione was extremely excited; she had always loved picking names out for her baby dolls and for her stuffed animals. Now, she was able to give a name to a real living being that was comprised of the same flesh and blood as herself.   
  
  
Her parents had named the little boy with the birthmark on his thigh Jordan, after Hermione's cousin who had passed away a few years before. Jordan Anthony Granger reminded Mrs. Granger of her nephew and decided that the name was highly appropriate. Mrs. Granger's sister gave Mrs. Granger permission to use the name.   
  
  
Hermione felt the pressure of having to name the babies. Of course, she had picked out names with Sirius a while back... but her parents wouldn't understand the significance behind those names. Besides, Hermione decided, she could use them for her own children, someday.   
  
  
So she picked different names for them, instead.   
  
  
Her little sister was, in Hermione's mind, absolutely gorgeous. She was born with a light dusting of freckles along the bridge of her little nose, and dark coloured hair was spread across her soft head. Her eyes weren't open yet - none of the babies' were, so Hermione couldn't name them on looks…   
  
  
The little girl had tendency to start crying only after the boys had. She wasn't a leader, Hermione figured. But then again, at this age, you couldn't honestly tell. Hermione smiled in spite of herself. What to name these babies?   
  
  
James Nikolas Granger and Jaden Marie Granger were the name choices of Hermione. Her mother fell in love with them - all three of the newborn babies would be named with the same first letter. Of course, in the first few years of their life, it would be slightly difficult, but after a while…   
  
  
Jordan, James, and Jaden were quite a trio. Hermione laughed while thinking of them. They reminded her of Harry, Ron, and herself. They got along, but they argued quite a bit… the whines and groaning from the nursery concluded that. Jordan had tendency to play the "dominate" role. James just remained calm, most of the time.   
  
  
Hermione sung to them various lullabies that she had learned when she was younger. She would sit in the nursery and sing to them - it seemed to work, too. When Hermione was in the nursery, the babies were calmer; they didn't cry as much. The lullabies soothed them and lulled them to sleep. Hermione's parents were eternally grateful. Both of them needed as much rest as they could get to ensure their sanity for the upcoming weeks of raising the children, as Hermione would be back at school.   
  
  
Sirius, earlier, had told Hermione's parents that he was a chaperone from Hogwarts and was required to stay with Hermione through the duration of her visit. The Grangers were relieved that someone else was there to help them out. They didn't mind Sirius's presence at all - there was something about him that they liked, something that they recognized, but they weren't at all sure what it was.   
  
  
Sirius slept on the couch, in the lounge. The guestroom had been transformed into the nursery, and letting him sleep in Hermione's room was simply out of the question. He didn't mind, though - the couch was very plus and pleasant. It wasn't like he slept a lot, though.   
  
  
On the contrary; Sirius spent most of his time with Hermione and the babies. Every time a baby would cry, he would be alert and help out as much as he could. He loved watching them; they were so small and so adorable…   
  
  
The babies fueled his want of a family.   
  
  
Hermione would sometimes catch Sirius watching her… the look in his eyes was intense and thoughtful. She wondered what he was thinking. Was it something good? Was it bad? She honestly didn't really know.   
  
  
Sirius was good with the babies, she thought. He was gentle and caring and tender, and… Hermione giggled inwardly. Sirius was immature, but mature - all at the same time. It was a seemingly odd mixture - one that she saw, often times, in Ron. It was nice to see the depths of Sirius, though.   
  
  
There was so much to Sirius that she hadn't known, so much that she learned in her times with him. From the outside, you would never guess that he was the gentle creature that he really was - maybe that was one of his advantages, as he often came off as fearsome, but…   
  
  
Hermione shook her head. Sirius was such a mystery, shrouded in a cloak of questions and unseen answers. Maybe that was what drew her to him? No, she told herself. That wasn't it. It was Sirius, himself.   
  
  
Jaden whined a little and snuggled up close to Hermione. Hermione clutched her little sister close and massaged her little hand with her fingers. Sirius put his head on Hermione's shoulder and watched her hands.   
  
  
The baby fell asleep. Hermione stood up and gently placed Jaden into her baby bed. Sirius stood behind Hermione with his arms wrapped around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder. Hermione leaned her back against his chest for support and warmth. She was feeling a little cold.   
  
  
"They're so beautiful," Hermione whispered. She didn't want to wake the babies.   
  
  
"Yeah, they are. I think Jaden's going to look like you when she's older. Poor Jaden!"   
  
  
Hermione shook her head and gave a low, soft chuckle. "I agree with you. Poor Jaden."   
  
  
The two of them walked out of the nursery and into Hermione's bedroom. Hermione's parents were fast asleep and they had no quarrels with Sirius being in Hermione's room - they trusted their daughter. They had never doubted her before, so why should they start now? They had raised her good and true and she would never do something bad in their presence.   
  
  
Sirius looked at Hermione. "I was only joking, you know." Hermione nodded. "You're gorgeous. If Jaden grows up, looking like you, your parents will have boys swarming the house. Jordan and James might beat them off for her, though. I know I would."   
  
  
"You're probably right." Hermione giggled and laid back on her bed. Sirius sat on the end of it and watched her. "They're going to be the protective brothers that I always wish I had when I was younger."   
  
  
"You don't have to wish for it now, do you? You don't, 'cause I'm here for you. I'm here to protect you and watch over you and… all that good stuff."   
  
  
Hermione put her feet on Sirius's lap. "Of course."   
  
  
They sat in silence for a while, listening for any sound coming from the nursery. The babies were sound asleep for the time being - none woke and started a fuss. They would be waking soon, however, for a feeding.   
  
  
Hermione stared up at the wall. "Watching them makes me feel like I want to have a big family when I'm older. I don't know why, but I do. They're so fragile, so beautiful… It feels like you could break them if you hold them wrong."   
  
  
Sirius didn't say anything. He just watched Hermione.   
  
  
"Why didn't you settle down like Harry's parents did, after school?" Hermione looked at Sirius.   
  
  
"Uh…" Sirius scratched the back of his head. "You know, I don't know. Besides the fact that there was no one for me at Hogwarts for me to get together with… I guess that's why."   
  
  
"Don't you want a family someday?"   
  
  
Sirius looked away from Hermione. He stared at the wall, instead. He could feel Hermione's gaze on him, though; it was piercing through him, like she could read his thoughts and feelings.   
  
  
"Yeah, I do. I miss not having my family with me… I mean, Harry's a part of my family. He's my godson. But I want my own family - something I can call my own flesh and blood. My own doing, you know?"   
  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded. She sat up on her bed and scooted close to Sirius. Sirius wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her tight against him.   
  
  
"I -"   
  
  
The babies had started crying. Hermione could hear Jordan's loud bellowing and Jaden's shrill whine. Hermione groaned and pulled away from Sirius's warmth.   
  
  
"I'd better go feed them before mum or dad gets woken up."   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
Hermione had said goodbye to her family and left on Sunday's evening. She was returning back to Hogwarts with Sirius through the family's fireplace by Floo Powder. Dumbledore had written Hermione the day previous and told her to say "Hollow Grotto" when she stepped into the fireplace - that would lead directly to Dumbledore's office.   
  
  
There was a lot of tears shed on the night of Hermione's departure. Jaden wailed loudly - it was almost as if she could sense that her sister's presence would be gone soon. Hermione's mother was well rested and had small tears running down her face.   
  
  
"Take care of yourself, Hermione," Mrs. Granger had said. "You too, Sirius."   
  
  
After the goodbyes, Hermione and Sirius left the Granger's home and found themselves in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was extremely pleased to see them, and was holding a small "Welcome Back!" party, along with Harry and Ron.   
  
  
Hermione was a little emotional. She gave Dumbledore, Harry, and Ron large hugs and cried on their robes fronts. Ron laughed at her, and Hermione smacked his shoulder. Sirius laughed at Ron getting smacked, and Hermione smacked Sirius, too.   
  
  
Just as the party was ending, and Hermione was walking out of Professor Dumbledore's door, she remembered her Scultore project with Professor Snape.   
  
  
Hermione stopped dead in mid-step. "Professor!" she yelled, and ran back up the steps to Dumbledore's office. "Professor… my project… you said…"   
  
  
Dumbledore raised his hand for silence. Hermione silenced herself and listened to him. "Miss Granger - Professor Snape has seen to it that your potion is being taken care of, with great care. He is attending to it as we speak."   
  
  
Hermione nodded and ran out of Dumbledore's office. She had muttered him a fast "thanks" and dashed down the hallway to the Dungeon corridor.   
  
  
When she reached Professor Snape's office, she was out of breath and sweating. Professor Snape seemed to know that she was there, and opened up the door without it having been knocked on. He scowled down at her in distaste.   
  
  
"So nice of you to join me, Granger." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Now that you have returned from your lengthy visit home, you may continue your project which I have," he glared at her, "taken care of for the past week!"   
  
  
Hermione stared up at Professor Snape. "Professor, let me explain… I'm -"   
  
  
"That is enough! Do not give me excuses - I've heard them all. Get to work on your potion, Granger, before I discontinue this assignment!"   
  
  
Frightened, Hermione entered Professor Snape's office and looked upon the Scultore. The potion was bright green and was bubbling fiercly. Hermione glanced back at Snape. "Where at are we?"   
  
  
"Maybe if you were here to pay attention more often, Granger, you wouldn't have to ask questions with blatant answers."   
  
  
Hermione nodded and looked through the instructions. The list was long and complex. She skimmed through it…   
  
  
_By adding the figwigs and bottlefibers, the potion shall turn green…_   
  
  
Ah! So that's where they were with the potion…   
  
  
Hermione added a lethifold cloak to the potion and jumped away as it began spitting out sparks. Snape glared at her from the side of his eye. How much longer was this going to take?   
  
  
After the session, Hermione went up to her dormitory. She glanced at a calendar next to her bed and glanced at the marked days. Only 2 more months to go before the potion was complete.   
  
  
Two more months until she became an Animagus. 


	22. Animagus

**A/N:** _Whoa. Long time, no update. I would like to announce, however, that Monday, April 14th marked the one year anniversary of Snuffles' Stay! Hurrah!   
  
And now… an update._   
  
  


Snuffles' Stay   
  
**Chapter Twenty-One**

  
  
  
Two months passed by fairly quickly. Hermione was surprised at how fast progress on the Scultore was made - she half expected to collapse and die from exhaustion at most times, or at some, to call it off, completely. Really, extra credit projects took up too much time _and_ work.   
  
  
By the end of January, the Scultore was finally completed.   
  
  
Hermione stood apprehensively at the edge of the large cauldron in which the potion was brewing. Professor Snape was next to her, smirking snidely. Perhaps he was happy that he was finally getting Granger out of his hair. Whatever it was that led to the smile, she wasn't at all sure.   
  
  
Nor did she feel particularly comfortable.   
  
  
The potion bubbled and fizzed, foaming lazily in the cauldron. Hermione gulped and trembled inwardly. What if the potion went wrong? What if she had mistaken something and added the wrong thing and…   
  
  
"Well?" Snape demanded. "Ladle a phial full and take the potion."   
  
  
Hermione did as she was instructed. The ladle was small enough to pour the liquid easily into the clear glass phial, which turned purple because of the potion. She smiled weakly. The book had said that the finished Scultore turned purple.   
  
  
"Well… Bottom's up!"   
  
  
She lifted the phial to her lips and tipped it back. A warm, sludgy liquid swam through her mouth and floated down her throat. Her body felt increasingly warm, a bubbly feeling spreading through the pit of her stomach. The warmth spread across her body, toward her fingertips and to the tip of her nose.   
  
  
The sensation was wonderful. It didn't hurt like the Polyjuice Potion had, but it was a bit surprising. Her body twisted and contorted, shaping and re-shaping until her body had become smaller, more compact, and her skin had been disguised by fur.   
  
  
Hermione looked up at Professor Snape. She had meant to say, "I did it, Professor Snape!" but no words came out. Instead, a rather loud and excited bark sounded.   
  
  
Snape laughed himself silly. His laugh was low and cruel-sounding, but humorous all the same. Hermione laughed, too. How _ironic?_   
  
  
She was human again by the sheer will of her mind. Her eyes glittered with mirth and excitement. She had become an Animagus! She would be able to run wild and free under the moonlight, alongside of Sirius, beyond the castle grounds…   
  
  
"Aren't you going to take some, Professor?" she asked.   
  
  
Snape's laughter had dulled somewhat. He eyed the potion, as if making an important decision come to life in his mind. Was he already an Animagus? And why wouldn't he take the potion, if he wasn't? After all, he basically helped create it with Hermione, rather than simply instruct her.   
  
  
He had ladled a phial-full of potion, lifted it to his lips, and swallowed it. The next moment, a large Jaguar stood in front of Hermione. She whimpered - how fearsome. Reluctantly, Hermione reached down and petting Professor Snape the Jaguar. Greasy.   
  
  
Professor Snape transformed back into himself, still rather amused. He looked the glass phial over again and threw it over his shoulder.   
  
  
"We are done here," he said shortly. Turning on his heel, Snape exited the Potions lab where the Scultore was being brewed.   
  
  
Hermione seized the chance to ladle some of the extra potion into glass phials and hide them in her robes. Ron and Harry… They would want to have some, when they found out what she was.   
  
  
A thought came to Hermione's mind. _Sirius!_   
  
  
Hurriedly, without bothering to clean up the potion, Hermione ran out of the dungeons and made haste to Gryffindor tower.   
  
  
Harry and Ron were sitting on a couch in the Common Room. Hermione grabbed a hold of Harry's robes and pulled him up, dragging him along to her dormitory. Ron followed, asking, "Hermione, what's gotten into you?"   
  
  
"You want to know what I've been up to with Snape, lately, don't you?" Hermione asked. She watched Harry and Ron's faces - both were signed and sealed with confusion. Inwardly, Hermione giggled.   
  
  
"Yeah, and…?" Ron asked. "Tell us, already. Don't make me have to guess."   
  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No, wait… Where's Sirius?"   
  
  
"He's out with Dumbledore," Harry said. "Won't be back until later tonight."   
  
  
"Oh…" Hermione pouted and slumped onto her bed. Should she tell Ron and Harry before Sirius got back? If she gave Harry and Ron the potion now, the three of them could transform before he got back, and it would be a triple surprise.   
  
  
Hermione's mind was decided. She pulled out the phials and stared with fierce determining at Harry and Ron. "This is a special kind of potion that I created. Drink it. Every last drop," she added, seeing Ron's blatant distaste. "And no, it doesn't taste like the Polyjuice potion."   
  
  
Ron cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"   
  
  
"Because I told you to!" Hermione snapped. Why did boys always have to be so stubborn?   
  
  
Harry grabbed the nearest phial and tipped it backwards. He felt the potion swim down his throat and felt a sudden tightening in his stomach, the rising of the hairs on the back of his neck. Hermione was right - it didn't taste like the polyjuice potion, but it sure felt quite like it.   
  
  
Ron followed suit. Soon, the two were writhing inside, transforming and changing before Hermione's eyes. The two had shortened, transformed into something different. Course red hair sprouted all over Ron - fiery and bright.   
  
  
When the transformation had completed, Hermione looked down at a pair of emerald-green eyes and bright brown eyes so much like her own.   
  
  
She was not only looking at a pair of eyes, but instead, at a bright red otter and a black stag.   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
When Sirius padded his way into Hermione's dorm room that night, he did not expect to find what he saw. There was no apparent Hermione, but Hermione was there, somewhere. He could smell her.   
  
  
He sniffed around the room, searching for the source of the smell. On the bed, Hermione was there - or, her scent was. She wasn't there, though. Under her bed was a few magazines, a couple of shirts… but no Hermione. He could see, though four legs…   
  
  
That looked like an animal's.   
  
  
Sirius barked and went to the other side of the bed, surprised. What was this other animal doing in Hermione's room? Where did it come from? Why-   
  
  
But he stopped short. He realized that the smell of Hermione was coming from the large, fluffy brown coated dog standing before him. Its eyes were so familiar - brown, almond-shaped eyes… and around the dog's neck, a fine line of silver colouring and on the chest, a tear-drop shaped spot of red.   
  
  
It definitely was Hermione.   
  
  
Sirius was Sirius again and was staring down at the large brown dog that was Hermione. She, like he had, transformed into herself and sat down on her bed, grinning. The tear-drop garnet that Sirius had given her for Christmas shone in the light.   
  
  
"Hermione… when did you… how did you…?"   
  
  
"Just now, with Professor Snape."   
  
  
He gawked, staring incredulously. "You can't be serious… You… you're a dog, too? I never would've thought…"   
  
  
Hermione laughed and pulled Sirius into a large hug. He was so surprised that he forgot to put his arms around her. 


	23. Together

**A/N:** Ahoy, there, Mateys! Fluff be on the horizon.   
  


**Snuffles' Stay**   
  
_Chapter Twenty-Two_

  
  
  
N.E.W.Ts suddenly came into view before Harry, Ron, and Hermione noticed it. They had spent so much of their time outdoors, in their Animagus forms, that time had passed rather quickly. Ron, however, spent most of his time in the lake on the school grounds, searching the depths of the dark and gloomy water and coming back to report on what he saw to Hermione and Harry.   
  
  
After being graded on their N.E.W.T exams and taking all of them, the group had extra time to spend doing absolutely nothing except surveying the Hogwarts grounds and saying goodbye to the world they had grown so dear to. Every time Hermione looked at the Fat Lady, she would tear up and walk inside of the Common Room positively howling.   
  
  
Harry and Ron, however, seemed to be enjoying their freedom and took their leave from Hogwarts as a gift that came far too late. Neither honestly cared about their grades on their N.E.W.Ts, even though Hermione bullied them into studying as she had when they had first taken their O.W.Ls. Even Professor McGonagall thrashed Harry and Ron into studying when she found them sitting on the Common Room floor, in front of the fireplace hearth.   
  
  
"Oh, come off it, Hermione," Ron had said one evening. "It's not like we're going to be here much longer."   
  
  
Hermione, frantic, replied, "But the N.E.W.Ts can determine your whole future! Ron, take them seriously!"   
  
  
"Don't worry, 'Mione," said Harry. "We didn't study that much for our O.W.Ls, and we did all right on them, didn't we, Ron?"   
  
  
"Yeah! We were even made _Prefects_, Hermione. That's gotta tell you something."   
  
  
And so, the N.E.W.T.s passed with very little studying on Ron and Harry's part.   
  
  
It was just two days until their last day at Hogwarts. Hermione was feeling incredibly weepy and would hug everyone in sight, if they came across her. Most of her evenings were spent patrolling the hallways of the castle, saying goodbye to everyone and everything. She had even run up to Snape and had given him a rather large hug.   
  
  
Sirius, like the boys, was pleased that the group would soon be graduating. He had confronted them one night on their frolics around the grounds, and they transformed back into their human-states, talking through the night on plans after Hogwarts.   
  
  
Harry scratched his head and smiled at Sirius. "Well," he said. "I was thinking about going through Auror training… Y'know. Like my dad." Ron nodded in agreement.   
  
  
"What about you, Hermione?"   
  
  
Hermione felt herself blushing a fiery red. "Well, I haven't given it much thought, to tell you the truth…"   
  
  
Talk continued on until the sun shimmered on the horizon. Ron and Harry hurried back into the castle, hidden underneath the Invisibility Cloak, and scrambled back up into the Gryffindor Common Room.   
  
  
Hermione, however, stayed put with Sirius on the school grounds.   
  
  
"Listen," he said to her in an undertone. "About after you Graduate…"   
  
  
"Yes?"   
  
  
"Stay with me?"   
  
  
Struck for words, Hermione just… stared. Her mouth dropped open and her body wouldn't respond to her calls. Sirius laughed.   
  
  
"I wouldn't ask it if I didn't mean it, Hermione. Stay with me?"   
  
  
Tears struck her eyes and before she knew it, she was clamped onto Sirius' arm. She buried her face into his chest and blew her nose on his shirt. "Really? You really want me to stay with you?" she asked. To be honest, Hermione hadn't been expecting that. She had thought, of course, of asking him to stay with _her…_   
  
  
"Really, Hermione. We'll find a place and we can stay there, together. I've been thinking about this for… well, to be honest, a real long time." He ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "I'll give you some time to think about it, if you need it. I don't mind."   
  
  
Hermione shook her head, sending her hair flying. "No, no. I don't need time to think about it, Sirius. I'd be happy to stay with you."   
  
  
Sirius's arms wrapped around Hermione's waist and he pressed her closer to him. He kissed the top of her head and rocked her back and fourth, letting her cry into his shirt. Honestly, why did women have to be so… emotional all the time?   
  
  
Hermione sniffed. "You know… I don't think it'd be right to stay with you, alone, without… without…"   
  
  
Sirius pushed her away from him a little bit to look at her face. "Without what?"   
  
  
"Without us… being engaged, first." Hermione looked away. Sirius almost laughed, but caught himself. "I mean, my parents -"   
  
  
"Do you want to be engaged to me, Hermione?" he asked with sincerity. He put his palms on her cheeks and forced her to look up at him.   
  
  
"A-are you…?"   
  
  
"If you want me to be, I am." Simple answer.   
  
  
Again, Hermione started crying. Her eyes splashed out a multitude of tears that Sirius thought her body couldn't honestly contain. He pulled her close to him once again and rocked her. He could feel his shirt getting positively soaked.   
  
  
"Of course I do, Sirius. I do, I do, I do, I really do…!"   
  
  
Sirius kissed the top of her head. "I haven't a thing to give you for it, yet… You'll have to wait a bit for that."   
  
  
She laughed. "I could wait an eternity. I'm in no rush, as long as I'm with you."   
  
  


*********

  
  
  
Breakfast that morning was incredibly delicious, Hermione figured. She smiled as she helped herself to eggs, bacon, and toast. Harry and Ron stared at her, watching as she looked at nothing in particular with a dreamy, gazed expression. Ron resisted the urge of smacking her to see what she'd do.   
  
  
Pavarti and Lavender stared at her with a dreamy expression, also. They whispered among themselves until, finally, Ron asked them what they were talking about.   
  
  
"Really, Ron. You act as though you've never seen a girl in love, before," Lavender answered simply.   
  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ron asked, bewildered. "What're you on about?"   
  
  
"Hermione's in love. Look into her eyes and tell me that you can't see it. Who's she in love with? I've gotta know!"   
  
  
Ron looked seriously at Harry. "I've never seen her like _that_ before. What d'you think-"   
  
  


*********

  
  
  
Dumbledore watched his students carefully from the Staff Table at the end of the Great Hall. It was the last day of Hogwarts and the seventh years would be departed forever. He wiped an unshed tear from his eye, smiled down at the trio of friends he grew to know so well, and settled back into his chair. He would honestly miss those three, especially…   
  
  
But, maybe they would come back later on?   
  
  
Dumbledore had no doubt in his mind that Hermione would someday come to take the position of Charms teacher if ever tiny Professor Flitwick decided to retire. Perhaps Harry would like to be a Quidditch instructor? And Ron… Well, Ron could be one of everything, couldn't he?   
  
  
The feast was nearly over, and it was nearly time for his end-of-year speech. He didn't look forward to speaking in front of this group this year… It hurt his heart to think that they would be leaving. Oh, the hardships of being a headmaster of a school…   
  
  
"Settle down, settle down," announced Dumbledore, when the last of the desserts had been cleared away from the tables. "As your Headmaster, I would like to make a few… end of the year announcements."   
  
  
Several students clapped their hands and 'woot'ed. Others began weeping.   
  
  
"First of all, I would like to say, congratulations on another successful year ending at Hogwarts. I am very proud of each and every student at this school, and I am very saddened to watch the Seventh Years walk away from Hogwarts.   
  
  
"Now is the time for you to make decisions that will last the rest of your lives. Whatever you choose can be changed, but choose wisely - for some things cannot be changed. I'm sure that whatever you choose will be the correct thing, and that you will all, each and every one of you, succeed."   
  
  
Applause rang through the Great Hall. "Hogwarts will always be open to you." 


	24. Beyond Tomorrow

**A/N:** Here is the final chapter to Snuffles' Stay. Hope you enjoy it! I assure you, there will be some fluff (and maybe somethin' else… Don't read if you're a young'un, and not supposed-ta.)   
  
  


**Snuffles' Stay**   
  
Chapter Twenty-Three

  
  
  
Sirius and Hermione found an apartment to rent in Hogsmeade - close to the school, and close to a town. It was a simple place - two bedrooms, a large bathroom, kitchen, and lounge. They made it into their own little place, filling it with pictures of family and friends.   
  
  
A few months after Hermione, Harry, and Ron had graduated from Hogwarts, Sirius had given Hermione a ring to complete their engagement. She had been so excited and happy that she cried for two days. Straight. Sirius thought that he would never hear the end of it.   
  
  
Ron was still living at the Burrow, waiting until he got a steady job and enough money to buy himself his own place. Harry had moved into Percy's old room and was staying there, too, until the he could get himself a good job. The two of them had decided that they would become Aurors, and training began in late September.   
  
  
Hermione sat down on the couch that her parents had given her to decorate her new home, reading a book bought from Flourish and Blotts rather recently. She was already half-way through the book, and had just bought it the day before. Sirius watched her read.   
  
  
"Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked, snapping the book shut.   
  
  
He laughed and pulled her into his lap. "No reason. I just love watching you."   
  
  
"How sweet."   
  
  
Sirius' tongue snaked across her cheek. "You're sweet." He planted a soft kiss on her lips. Hermione smiled.   
  
  
Arching herself against him, Hermione kissed her fiancé back, rubbing her hands along the sides of his neck and through his hair. Sirius gave a moan into her mouth, making her chuckle. He pulled away a bit.   
  
  
"Laughing at me, are you?"   
  
  
"Not at you," answered Hermione. "With you."   
  
  
Feeling devious, Hermione swayed her hips against his. Sirius's eyes lit up. Hermione laughed and climbed off of him, walking into the bedroom that she shared with Sirius.   
  
  
Although they had been living together and shared the same bed, they had never shared intimacy. Hermione had asked him to wait until the wedding, but found that she, herself, could not wait that long. Sirius jumped off of the couch and went into the room after her, shutting the door behind himself.   
  
  
Laying on the bed was Hermione. She had an amused smile on her face, watching Sirius enter the bedroom. He climbed onto the bed, straddling her.   
  
  
"I love you, you know that?" he told her. When she nodded, he bent down to give her another kiss - hot and passionate. Hermione lifted herself upward and pressed against him. Sirius grunted.   
  
  
Hermione pulled Sirius' shirt off over his head and rubbed her hands along his chest. He had filled out since the beginning of her seventh year. She had personally seen to it that he had enough to eat, since before, he was simply skin and bones. He was now muscled up.   
  
  
Her lover responded by taking off her shirt in turn and closely followed was each other's pants and soon after, undergarments.   
  
  
In the heat of the night, two became one.   
  
  


*********

  
  
  
Sirius and Hermione were married almost 6 months from the end of Hogwarts. Invited to the wedding were only close family members, seeing as how Sirius had not yet been cleared by the Ministry to be considered a free man.   
  
  
Sirius stood at the alter with Harry as his best man and Hermione walked down the long hall in white, with Ginny proceeding her.   
  
  
The ceremony was small but sufficient. The honeymoon even better.   
  
  


*********

  
  
  
"Daddy! Mummy!"   
  
  
Sirius rolled over in bed, only to meet the eyes of his three year old son. Next to him, Hermione groaned and slowly woke up.   
  
  
"What is it, Remus?"   
  
  
Remus James Black climbed into his parent's bed and snuggled up between them. Hermione looked at him and smiled, tickling his tiny belly.   
  
  
Remus was the spitting image of his father. His hair was growing longer with age, dark black in color. His eyes were dark brown, alive with curiosity that comes with toddler years. Hermione felt herself smile widely and pull her son close to herself.   
  
  
"What are you doing out of bed, young man?"   
  
  
"I couldn't sleep," he answered. Remus was incredibly smart for his age.   
  
  
Sirius sat up in the bed and turned on the lamp next to it. He looked at his wife and son. "Why couldn't you sleep?"   
  
  
"I kep' thinkin'."   
  
  
"Thinking about what?"   
  
  
"Thinkin' that I wanna fly, Mum. Can we? Can we go fly?"   
  
  
"Remus, do you know that it's 6 in the morning?"   
  
  
Remus frowned. "I thawt it was breakfust time."   
  
  
Hermione picked up her son and crawled out bed. She carried him into his bedroom and put him into his 'big boy bed,' bent down, and kissed him on the cheek with tender affection. "Go to sleep. Breakfast isn't until a few hours, yet."   
  
  
The little boy obliged and eased himself to sleep.   
  
  
Now that she was waken up, she knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep. It was only the weekend, so it didn't matter that much - otherwise, she would've had to go to work for the entire of the day, but she had the weekends off and spent that time with her family.   
  
  
Hermione was now working at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had taken the position of Charms teacher after Professor Flitwick had retired - two years after she had graduated, 6 months until the birth of her child. She now lived in the Castle during the school year, and held a home with Sirius near the coast during the Summer.   
  
  
Taking this position had been a dream of hers for a while. When Hermione had graduated, she hadn't known what she wanted to do with her life. After a while, though, she figured everything out. She wanted to be back at Hogwarts… It held so many memories for her.   
  
  
In the time that she had taken up her position at Hogwarts, Harry and Ron had finished Auror training and were now living on their own, in flats next to each other near Diagon Alley. Harry had gone and married Ginny, and they were expecting their first child at the end of the school year.   
  
  
Ron had still to get married.   
  
  
Sirius walked up behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, holding a mug of coffee in one hand. "Can't get back to sleep?" he asked her.   
  
  
"No. Not now."   
  
  
He chuckled into her ear. "Remus has good timing, doesn't he?"   
  
  
"Takes after his father."   
  
  
"He does, doesn't he?" Sirius kissed the back of her neck. Hermione smiled and wiggled free of his grip.   
  
  
"What're we going to do today?" she asked him. She grabbed the mug of coffee out of his hand and took a drink from it.   
  
  
"Well, first I was going to drink my coffee, but you-"   
  
  
Hermione blushed. "I'm sorry."   
  
  
Sirius pulled her into a hug. "I was only joking."   
  
  
They stared into each other's eyes for a long time. Hermione watched her husband's face, watching him closely. Sirius kissed his wife's forehead.   
  
  
"You know what, Sirius?"   
  
  
"What?"   
  
  
"I'm glad you're free."   
  
  
Sirius smiled once more. "So'm I." 


End file.
